Iifa's Soul
by Dark Anima
Summary: CHPT 16! (AU) The Iifa Tree was also Garland's creation, if it was in human form, it would be the first and strongest angel of death - Iifa and Zidane clash against each other, this time over Sarah.
1. Chpt 1 : On Terra

Hi! Shadow talking! This is my first fic, so please be, uh.. a little forgiving if it's really bad? Anyway, this story takes place in the 'time' when Sarah and Eiko would have grown up together, and Zidane, well.. you'll find out about him if you read the fic! Thanx & Enjoy!  
  
Iifa's Soul  
  
Chpt 1: Prologue  
  
People would say that I didn't care. They would call me heartless, if they had a mind of their own. I'm talking about the Genomes. Those soulless, zombie like creatures that wander around on Terra all day, blindly following orders.   
  
Garland created me with a soul, and expected me to obey him? Me, Kuja? Never. When he sent me down to Gaia I was reckless. He wanted me to destroy villages and towns. I disobeyed him. I met a girl. A girl called Mariah. She was beautiful.. But Gaian nevertheless. And what would anger Garland more than to find out I was besotted with a Gaian Summoner girl? He would tear the soul I was blessed with out of me. So I kept it a secret.  
  
It wasn't long before Garland started experimenting in secret again, just like he did when I was made. And it had made me nervous. He would shut himself in the lab and come out in a foul mood. One day he went away on the Invincible, no doubt to check on his precious Iifa Tree, so I crept into his lab, and what I saw terrified me.  
  
He looked like a Genome, blond hair, and that blank expression on his face... but he had a tail just like mine, not straight and short like the other Genomes, but long, and it had a slight curl at the end.  
Was this what Garland had been pondering over? I had to know more, so I went deeper into the lab..  
  
I saw many souls, Garland had tapped into the spirit road.. but one soul, one shining soul was captured in a capsual. I looked closely at it. It seemed bright, but in the centre of it was darkness, the kind of pitch darkness that swallowed life, that created evil.. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was slowly being transferred into this Genome's body..  
  
I sat and watched the soul for several minutes, I had time to kill. Garland wouldn't be back for several hours. But something bothered me about the Genome itself. It seemed to be made to be the age of eight, or nine.. Terra knows how long ago he had actually made it.. I looked closer at him.  
  
It wasn't the fact that I was in the room with something that was barely alive, it was the fact that this Genome was unique. I had white hair, the Genomes' had blonde hair, this Genome had blonde hair with dark streaks in. I had brown eyes, the Genomes' had a sullen blue colour, but this Genome had cerulean eyes, it was an incredibly deep colour, and he also had slitted pupils...  
  
A loud noise broke my examination. The soul was gone, and the last of it had just entered the Genome. I stepped back from the Genome's watery glass prison. What was this.. this creature? It was more than a Genome.. I had a bad feeling that Garland had tampered with something which was way out of his control.. and power.  
  
The Genome did not stir.. I looked around quickly, there had to be something in the lab that could tell me what was going on. I spotted a heavy book on a table at the far side of the room. I flicked through it hastily. It had Garland's entries on my creation.. and something new...  
  
"-23/06/45  
Kuja is getting out of my control, he must be disposed of. I am currently searching for a soul that will house the new angel of death. The body will be simple to make, but the soul will be hard to come across, I need a soul with obedience, and that can be controlled. But with absolute power...  
  
-13/01/46  
I had the most fortunate turn of events, I have found a soul which is made of raw power. But it is not a normal soul, it is not an Eidolon either... it is an entity beyond my knowledge. It is made of pure darkness, but I'm sure with the right indoctrination it can be mastered.  
  
-04/11/46  
It has taken me months to harness the soul's power, but I am now currently transferring it to the Genome body I have made. I managed to make an estimate on it's origins, it may be a direct result of the fabled life crystal trying to send souls past the Iifa tree. I may guess that normal souls collided with stagnant souls, and created some kind of dark entity. But this is only a guess... I am still researching.  
  
-21/02/47  
My research is complete. I believe that the crystal has given a soul to the Iifa tree. I cannot believe that after centuries, my first creation has been blessed with a soul. But this soul.. it is the Iifa tree, and the Iifa tree....is the soul. So if the transferring process is complete, the Iifa tree will be able to obey my commands as the new Angel of Death! The only let down is that if my new creation goes out of control, then so will the Iifa tree. I believe they share the same mind, as this creature possesses the ultimate spells, Flare, Doomsday, Ultima, and something else...  
  
-25/02/47  
I must leave to visit the Iifa tree. When I return, the transferring process will be complete, and I will have the ultimate Angel of Death and Iifa, the Soul Divider in one! Kuja's disobedience will no longer be tolerated. I have also discovered the amusing fact that the summoners of Mandain Sari believe that the ultimate Eidolon resides in the Iifa tree, along with Leviathan and Carbuncle who dwell outside, they believe it to be an Eidolon garden! Well, their prophecy is about to become true, since the Iifa tree as my servant is coming to life! It is a shame it will be their doom.."  
  
It was the last entry.. but that ment that Mariah was in trouble! I looked at the Genome. So, it was the Iifa tree.. manifested into a controllable being. It might as well be the ultimate Eidolon, even Garland was afraid of its naturally destructive power.. but he was tampering with something that he shouldn't touch. If the Iifa tree was given a soul, that would mean it would have a mind of its own, and Garland didn't want that...  
  
I began to shake.. I was being discarded by something new, but really it was something older... and more dangerous, evil, even. I had to do something... there was no way I could destroy it... But why not do what Garland intended to do himself? I could use him, to protect Mariah from Garland! So it will be his doom, not hers!  
  
Now I was in control. Now it was my turn to play god.. I strode over to it's glass prison and smashed the glass case. He along with the water splashed out. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. It was a funny feeling, carrying Garland's first, most ancient but newest creation of mass destruction over my shoulder.. In the form of a small Genome.. no, he looked more like a child..  
  
I had to cover myself, so I dragged the nearest Genome into the lab and covered him in the blue water that filled the glass case. He stayed in exactly the same position like I told him to, and told him to say "the soul escaped, so I disposed of the body". This would give me a cover story, unfortunately for the random Genome I picked, he would be disposed of when Garland returned. But, it was only an empty vessel, why should I care?  
  
I took Iifa's soul to my quarters and laid him on my bed. His eyes were closed now, showing he would be ready to wake up any minute. I had to be careful, bringing up 'Iifa' (as I called him) would be a tricky business. From the diary, I worked out he was about nine.. but he would continue to grow into a man, as I did.  
  
****************  
  
When Garland came back from Gaia, he quickly saw me as the culprit behind the kidnap of Iifa. This proved that the mere cover story couldn't save me this time. Garland also found out about my love for Mariah, and the fact that Iifa was now awake and being brainwashed by my ways, so he vowed to destroy Mandain Sari. I knew that Iifa was not ready for this fight, no matter how powerful he was. He still couldn't decide to follow me, his liberator or Garland, his master of old. So, I fought Garland, and suffered for it. Garland fled to the other side of Terra, where no doubt he is waiting for revenge, and I lye here, dying. I am all by myself... But even if I am dying, Mariah will be safe. With the last of my strength I sent Iifa to his original form, the Iifa tree. When I sent him there, the vines of the mighty tree opened up themselves in welcome, and protectively cocooned it's soul, Iifa, deep within it's roots. It even created a monster, Soulcage to guard him. So, indeed, there is a powerful spirit in the Iifa tree, even if Iifa isn't an Eidolon, and he will continue to grow there.. just like a normal person..  
I can still remember the last thing I said to him.. "When you are released, protect Mariah." That is the last thing I thought.. of her beautiful face... I only wish I could hold her again... With that, darkness covered my vision. So, therefore, farewell Kuja...  
  
  
Like it a lot? A little? Not at all? Thanx! 


	2. Chpt 2 : The Iifa expedition

Hello everybody! I'm back! Firstly, I'd like to say a very big THANKYOU all who reviewed my fic, and spent their good time reading it and reviewing it. (Thankyouthankyouthankyou!) One more thing, to Sumomo-Jen, good luck on our exams! I hope you get a good grade in Spanish! (Also good luck to everyone who starts exams this week!) Without further ado, I present the next installment of 'Iifa's Soul'  
  
  
Chpt 2: The Iifa expedition.  
  
--Eight Years Later--  
  
"Sarah! Wait up!" Eiko scrambled behind her best friend as they clambered up the rocks of Conde Piete Mountain Path. Sarah reached the top of the small mound and sat down. The 16 year old summoner was one of the most beautiful in Mandain Sari. Her raven, shoulder length hair whipped around her face, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled like stars in the night. She was of a rather pale complexion, even though she spent a lot of time in the sun. She wore a white gypsy top with lace at the front, and sported skin tight shorts down to her middle thigh. (This had a kind of waist cloak covering the back of her legs attached to it.) Her 6 year old best friend, Eiko Carol had purple hair with a little yellow bow attached. She wore a body suit held together with laces and buckles. Being summoners, they both had horns.  
"Look at the view, Eiko!" Sarah pulled her friend up beside her. "Isn't the Iifa tree beautiful in the summer mornings?" Sarah gazed at it's awesome, radiant beauty. It shone like fire in the dawn sky...  
"I still can't believe we're not allowed in there.." Eiko sulked. "Hey, do you think your father would let us in with him when he goes with that summon party?" Eiko perked up. Every month, Sarah's father would go to the Iifa tree to find new Eidolons, since so many were hidden in the Iifa tree. So far, they had uncovered Carbuncle, Leviathan, Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos, Pheonix, Fenrir, Odin, Bahamut and many more in the past. Today they were going deeper in, to find more powerful Eidolons...  
"I guess I could ask.. but there's no guarantee.." Sarah shrugged. "C'mon, let's get back home before sunrise!" Sarah and Eiko leapt off the rocks and headed back to Mandain Sari, carrying the goods they had brought at Conde Piete with them.  
  
****************  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sarah put the food on the stone kitchen table and greeted her mother, Jane. Her mother and father were very good summoners, and one of the richest in Mandain Sari.  
"Say, mom. Do you think Eiko and I could go with dad to the Iifa tree?" Sarah asked while putting the food away in the cupboards. Being an impetuous girl, she was determined to get to the point quickly.  
"Oh, Sarah.. Typical of you to ask.. you are a down-right tomboy, aren't you?" Her mother chuckled. "Well, you could go, but it's up to your father... you know it gets very dangerous the further you go down in the Iifa tree.."  
"Yeah, I know.. But I wanna see inside the tree.. It looks so... so.. beautiful from the outside.." Sarah waved her hands in an attempt to explain her admiration.  
"Even if they find a more powerful summon than Bahamut inside, it doesn't mean they can control it..You know Iifa gets angry when people explore too deep." Jane started to boil the beaten copper kettle as she gave Sarah a cup. "And don't you forget that.." Jane winked at her daughter, receiving a smile in return.  
"Do think they'll ever find Iifa? I mean, the 'Ultimate Eidolon'?" Sarah watched her mother pour hot water in her ivory cup and put tea leaves in the mixture.  
"More milk?" Jane added as Sarah nodded. "Well, Sarah.. Some people think the Iifa tree itself is the Eidolon, but others think there is an Eidolon so powerful inside, it takes all of the Iifa tree to contain it.. and as they don't know the name, they called it Iifa.." Jane suggested.  
"I like the sound of that.." Sarah nodded in agreement. "Y'know mom, I'm gonna be the next person to try and summon Iifa! I swear it!" Sarah stood up and saluted the wall.  
"Sarah, dear, sit down and drink your tea.. Just watch yourself, okay? You remember what happened to that other girl a few years back..What was her name?"  
"Mariah."  
"Yes, that was the one, she went off to the Iifa tree and came back as crazy as a loon, boasting about her love for some man named Kuja who lived there... such a crazy girl... no-one could live in the Iifa tree - Say, what happened to that girl? She must be twenty or thirty something now.." Jane sipped her tea.  
"Well, as far as the rumours go, she got the nearest ship to the Mist Continent.. I don't know what happened after that.. but the really interesting thing though, is she said she went to then northen star, Terra." Sarah related passionately.  
"Rumours, Sarah, Rumours.. Always double check what you hear." Jane tapped Sarah's nose playfully. "Also, if you really are going in, then I want to give you something." Jane revealed a necklace from her pocket.  
"Mom, what the...?"  
"This, Sarah, is my souvenir from the Iifa tree." She twirled it in her hands as it sparkled magnificently. The lace itself was made of thin vine, but on the end of it was a pendant. It was like a miniature, sphere like cage, holding a piece of what looked like Obsidian inside.  
"Wow.. where d'ya get it?" Sarah examined it closely as Jane placed it in her hands.  
"Your father brought it back from the Iifa tree. It was just hanging off a vine, but unfortunately the tree didn't seem too happy to let it go. It nearly maimed your father in the process of escaping with it." Jane sighed as Sarah put the necklace on. "It suits you."  
"Thanks... It's so pretty."  
"I know. But I want you to return it to Iifa. I do not wish to have rivalry between myself and an ancient Eidolon because of a necklace."  
"I'll put it back, don't worry mom."  
  
****************  
  
"Now, today we are going to go deeper into the Iifa tree, even deeper than our ancestors! We may face monsters, so, white mages, the undead creatures won't like your spells, so be on your guard." Sarah's father stood on a box in the town square of Mandain Sari, briefing the mission to find summon monsters around the Iifa tree, his followers surrounded him.   
"If you see anything in the shape of an eidolon seal, then call me or Darson, we will then begin to summon... We will go in groups of five, Sarah, Eiko, you will be with me." He looked at the two girls at the back of the crowd. "Remember, not under any circumstances are you to go further past where Darson or I travel, this is uncharted territory, and we don't know how Iifa will react, if at all.. Oh, before we leave, I don't want anyone staying past the time limit of four hours, and above all, and I cannot stress this enough, do NOT go off searching for Iifa. He - or it - is a legend, or if he is real, he will most likely be well guarded, so let's have no-one wandering off in search of him. Yes?" There was a positive response from his audience as he leapt off the box and lead the group out of town.  
Sarah walked slowly behind her father, Eiko tagging along beside her.  
"Hey Sarah!" Darson caught up as Eiko moved aside for him. He was fairly tall, let alone handsome.  
"Yes, Darson?" Sarah pretended to look bored. Darson had been at her ankles ever since they were kids. Anyone in town could tell he was crazy about her. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, are you alright? You seem awfully subdued..." Darson placed a hand on her forehead, Sarah simply shook him off.  
"I'm fine! You don't need to look out for me, y'know. I am 16 and I can look after myself!" Sarah retorted.  
"Well, I'm 18 and its my duty to look after you. As a childhood friend, say?" Darson put a hand around her shoulder.  
"Darson! Please!" She squirmed out of his grip. "I do not need babysitting!" She stormed off to her father ahead of her.  
"Dad.. Could you tell him to leave me alone?" Sarah took a brief look back at Darson, who was now bugging Eiko.  
"Listen, Sarah. He may be..uh.. a little forward, but he is a very decent lad." Her father turned back to look at him aswell.  
"Yeah, but he's always treating me like a baby.." Sarah sulked.  
"That's because he cares for you." Her father placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked on. "I'd say you and Darson would make a fine....."  
"Don't even say it, dad!" Sarah quickly interrupted him. "There is no way on heaven or earth I am getting with...with...HIM!" She spat poisonously.  
"Okay, but listen Sarah. He would make a fine husband, and a good protector. That is why Darson's parents and I have arranged a marriage for you two."  
"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST MARRY ME OFF!!!" Sarah cried in hysteria.  
"Sarah! Calm down! Your mother and I have decided it is the best course of action for you!"  
"But what if I want to take my own actions?! I can choose my own husband! Just like the rest of Mandain Sari!" Sarah hissed to stop anyone else from listening.  
"That is exactly why we are marrying you to Darson! To stop you going off on crazy adventures! We want to protect you!"  
"From what?! Ferocious monsters that nibble headstrong girl's toes when they step out of the house?!" Sarah argued whilst waving her hands in the air.  
"Don't be stupid!" Her father shook her.  
"Then what do I need protecting from?!" Sarah burst.  
"....Yourself."  
  
****************  
  
The Iifa tree now shone in the Outer Continent sun. The party of about thirty had reached the base.  
"Here's our destination, people! Let's make our ancestors proud!" The group of men and women cheered, some shouting of 'let's get us an eidolon!' and 'Here we come, Iifa!' were heard.  
The trip along the roots was gruellingly hard, as the vines were crumbling in places, and some were covered in strangling ivy. But getting to the trunk eventually was quite an achievement. Darson soon spotted the entrance that had been crudely made in the trunk, and everyone went in, single file.  
"Okay, light your torches!" Darson ordered. A string of about fourteen torches sprung to life, even thought the Iifa tree was lit with it's own eerie glow.  
"Split into your assigned groups, and take a path each! Good luck, and be brave!" Sarah's father encouraged. Sarah went into a team with Darson, her father, Eiko and a white mage lady, who happened to live two doors down from her. Sarah had always been suspicious of this woman, since she spent a lot of time with her father.   
Their group headed down the twisting vines, and eventually stopped at a huge vine like pole that descended in a dazzling light.  
"Okay, team. If you remember, this is where we stopped last time, and Sarah..." Darson continued, looking at her "...over there is where we found Bahamut." He pointed to an obvious spot for an Eidolon seal, it was carved in the shape of a dragon.  
"Thanks for that, Darson." Sarah added with sarcasm.  
"We have to be careful, if we go further down, we will enter unknown and dangerous territory. Be on your guard.." Sarah's father waved his torch to the other side of the giant vine made room. "Sarah, you and Eiko stay here, right by Bahamut's seal. It gets very dangerous ahead. You understand?" Her father frowned.  
"But Dad! I.." Sarah started.  
"No 'buts', Sarah!" He said. "Darson, you better stay with them. We'll be back in about an hour, I'm not going to go much further in.." With that he left, heading over the other side of the room and disappearing through a hidden exit.  
"It's not fair... I want to go further down too.." Sarah huffed as she sat down on Bahamut's seal.   
"Don't worry, Sarah. He's doing it for your safety." Darson reassured.   
"I already told you, Darson! I-do-not-need-LOOKING-AFTER!!!" An uncomfortable silence filled the chamber.   
Sarah sighed as her gaze explored her surroundings, until it fell apon the little necklace, hanging loosely over her top.  
("Why does nothing seem to go my way?") The sparkling garment swayed side to side with her breathing pattern.  
("Huh, for such a pretty necklace, it's a shame to leave you here.") Sarah thought. She smiled as the jewel in the miniature cage reflected Darson's torch, creating a beautiful image of clouds in a red sunset sky. Her admiration for the necklace was interrupted as Eiko slumped down beside her and adjusted her bow.   
"Hey, Sarah, I have a bad feeling.." Sarah looked at Eiko curiously, taking her eyes of the necklace.  
"What kind of 'bad feeling'?" She looked at Eiko as her eyes shifted nervously around.  
"Like the...Iifa Tree.. it..it doesn't want us here..."  
"How can you tell?" Sarah and Eiko leaned closer, talking nearly in a whisper.  
"Because.."  
Suddenly, vines crashed through the roof. Darson and the two girls leapt to their feet.  
"Of that!!!!!" Eiko screamed as darkness filled the room.  
  
****************  
  
Sarah's father and the white mage lady followed the path given. The vines twisted and curled all around them, signalling they were getting pretty deep.  
"Um.. I think we should head back... I mean, isn't it supposed to get lighter as you go down, not darker?" Sarah's father realised her point.   
"I agree.. I don't think Iifa likes us.." He looked up and around at the menacing vines. They were definitely up to something. The darkness was somewhat more like mist, it was beginning to choke the flame on the white mage's torch.  
"Quick! Head back up!" He ordered. They had run about seven meters before the torch went out, and darkness smothered their vision.  
  
****************  
  
Sarah held her rod ever tighter. She was beginning to shake in nervousness. The vines had separated Eiko and Darson from her. She had fallen several 'floors' down through a hole, and landed on a rough vine made path. She felt alone, and she felt like eyes, millions of eyes were looking at her every footstep.  
("I'm so unprepared for this.... I don't even have a torch.. and it's getting really dark...") Sarah worriedly thought.  
"Ifrit! Lend me your power, oh beast of fire!" She whispered hoarsely. The top of her rod immediately set alight like a torch, and she breathed a sigh of relief. The vines that had started moving more the further she went down tried to avoid the flame as much as possible. She could see they had blocked her path.  
Sarah stopped walking. She remembered what her mother had told her earlier that day... that the Iifa was an Eidolon... and the vines were a part of that Eidolon...She looked up at the vines and felt energy flowing to her horn.  
"Why do you make it hard for me to get out!?" She shouted, using her horn to converse with them. The vines almost made a hissing sound in reply to her question.  
"Please, tell me, if you can hear me, why won't you let me go further?! Do you hate me or something?!" She pleaded to the swarming mass above her, reaching out her arms in pleading. The vines hissed even louder. She looked behind her, the exit was blocked, and her path had changed direction.. She was lost.. and trapped..  
"Please! If you are going to entomb me here, give me an answer!" She was now near tears. She was stuck in the ancient tree, and dark mist was surrounding her..  
"Please...please..." She fell to her knees in tears. She was so stupid to have come in here!  
"I'm sorry father.. please forgive me..." The vines began to enclose on her.  
"Iifa... if you are here, I'm sorry..I'm..so sorry.. I shouldn't have thought I could tame you.... or thought I could escape you! Oh mighty Eidolon, please forgive me!" She sobbed even louder. Her crying stopped when a vine grabbed her ankle, and the floor beneath her split open. The vines held her as they took her out of the mist, and into the dazzling white light she had been enchanted by. She kept falling, deeper, further.. straight into the roots of the ancient tree.. to it's very heart.  
  
The roots slowed her down and dropped her only a leafy platform. Everything was so light, and shining particles whisped around her as she stood up. The Iifa tree had answered her, and forgiven her. She felt a gratefulness from deep inside and bowed down in thankfulness to Iifa before beginning to explore this new place.  
She remembered Jane telling her about this place. It was supposed to be legend.. either that or just inaccessible to the summoners. This was the place where the Iifa tree his it's soul, it was very beautiful, like the necklace, which had seemed to sparkle all the more now she was down here.  
"There sure is a lot of life down here.." She said to herself, she could sense that creepy feeling, the one that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and your spine tingle.   
She walked on, the soft floor almost moving beneath her. She started to make out something in the extreme light, it was many, many vines, holding something in a cocoon.  
She approached the cocoon very warily. The vines were moving around it, protecting it fiercely. The cocoon itself was like a transparent skin in a circular shape. She got closer to it.. There was something inside..  
  
  
  
Same as before, did you like it? I hope so! If it's alright, I could use some help for my next chapter.  
1. If someone was going to speak a different language, say Terran, that no-one else could understand, how could I write it?  
2. The last thing... Kuja, do you want him dead or alive? (Only in the fic! Only in the fic!) Your comments are more than welcome. See you around, and it's X-mas soon! 


	3. Chpt 3 : Zidane

Thankyou, again, for all the people that reviewed my fic, and a warning, this chapter contains Terran (in other words, me making a mix of Ancient Egyptian/Japanese/who knows?) So anyone who reckons Zidane should have ultimate power, y'know the stuff he was made for, then read on! (He needs MORE POWER! MORE!!!)....nevermind. Read on and enjoy!  
  
Chpt 3: Zidane  
  
  
Sarah sucked in a sharp breath as she spotted something on the inside of the cocoon. She could see the goosebumps on her arms and feel them on her back.  
"Hello?" Sarah whispered. Her already pale skin could be easily mistaken for white.   
"(I have to get out of here.. gods know why the vines brought me down to this place...)" Sarah stepped backwards as she heard a loud noise to her left.  
"What now?!" Sarah reached for her rod, but all she grabbed was air. "Oh for Leviahthan's sake! Where is it!?" Sarah stopped dead when she realised that her rod was several floors up, where she had first fallen.   
"Oh no..." Sarah cursed herself for being a fool, she should have never come here!  
"Great! Now I'm gonna end up even more dead than I was before!" Sarah laughed sarcastically to herself. She could feel that itching worry in the back of her mind as she protectively clutched her mother's pendant around her neck. Her worst fears were confirmed when a low growl emitted from her left...  
  
*****************************  
  
"SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU?! TALK TO ME!!!" Darson called into the darkness.  
"Sarah?! Sarah, if you can hear us, say something!!!" Eiko was nearly sick with worry. "Darson? Have you still got the torch?" Eiko felt in the darkness for her companion, and held onto his cloak tightly.  
"Yeah.. wait! I got it now...'Fire'..." Darson's face appeared suddenly with the burst of blue then crimson flame. "Thank Odin for my black magic.." Darson breathed to himself.  
"Do you think she's alright?" Eiko peered up at Darson, still clutching his cloak in fear of the darkness. Darson looked down into the six year old's face.  
"Yes, she'll be fine. You know Sarah... She'd hate to see that we're worrying about her." He scruffled Eiko's hair playfully. "C'mon. I know that Sarah can look after herself, but it won't hurt to find her."   
"Uh-huh... I think we were separated by that rock fall." Eiko pointed to a large pile of rocks on the far side of the room. "If we move those rocks, we should find another exit. Maybe Sarah went down there?"  
"Maybe.." Darson looked around, his only light being the flickering torch in his hand. "You're right. By estimation there should be an exit there.." Darson jogged over to the mass of rocks and began to throw each one off the heap, slowly revealing a vine crafted path. Darson and Eiko raced down it until a hole in the floor was reached. They both looked at each other with the same thought. In Sarah's understanding, if there was adventure; do it, if there was danger; challenge it, and if there was a certain Eidolon called Iifa, go out of your way to capture it.  
"Well, I suppose we have to drop down that, long, dark, spooky hole?" Eiko huffed with sarcasm.  
"Sarah is going to be in BIG trouble with her father when we get out of here.. Or.. she's in big trouble already." Darson's voice echoed down the dark chasm.  
"I hope not.."  
  
********************************  
  
Sarah rushed to the other side of the vine cocoon. Whatever had appeared was searching for her, seeking for the intruder.  
("Go away! Turn around..turn around!") Sarah wished in her head. Her breathing became uneven as fear began to seep slowly into her mind. Suddenly it let out a sharp hissing sound, almost sounding like words. Sarah took a sharp look around the cocoon, the creature was like a trunk of a tree, using it's roots to move. It had a skeletal face surrounded by greenery and strangely enough, bricks.  
("I gotta find a way outta here! Damn you! Can't you just leave me alone?!") Sarah leaned against the vines and shook the little necklace in her fist. Sarah could hear the hissing sound getting louder and more legible.  
"Giiiivvvveeee mmeeeee iiiitttt baaacccckkkkkhhhhssss"  
("What back?")  
"Thhhheeee nneeeccckkhhhllaaasssss"  
("The necklace?! What could it possibly want with the necklace?!")  
"IIII kkkknnnnooooww yyooouu cccaannn hheeaarr mmmeeeesss!"  
("It knows where I am!?") Sarah panicked for a brief moment before wishing she had never left the safety of her house.  
"YYYOOOUUU!" She turned to see the grotesque face scream in anger in her direction. Sarah shrieked and leaped to avoid it's attack against her.  
"Dooonn't tthhiinnk yyoouu ccaann ggett awwaayyss!!!" It let a vine like club from its body smash into the ground, narrowly avoiding her. The vines all around them went wild, like a crowd around a pit fight. Sarah was too busy ducking and rolling in several directions to notice this, but instead tried desperately hard to remember any spells she knew that didn't involve using her rod.  
("Run left! Duck!!! That was close.. Oh man.. Float? Esuna? Ahh! Run!...Wait! I know!") Sarah stopped before letting a spell flow from her hands.  
"Blind!!!" The effect was what she hoped. It blinded the creature as it flailed its limbs in all directions.  
("Uh-Oh.. Its out of control!!!") Sarah took off to hide behind the safety of the cocoon before one vine from the monster caught her back, sending her flying. Sarah landed hard on her side, her mother's necklace sailing off her neck and reach.  
("No!")   
The necklace smashed into the cocoon, and to her surprise, went inside...  
A flashing light enveloped all around her, the ground shook, the vines whipped themselves around in confusion and the monster she fought swayed unnaturally as the floor trembled beneath them. The cocoon burst open like an explosion, sending vines and the pale water inside of it everywhere.  
Then, like some kind of holy announcement, a man shape figure stepped forwards from the shattered cocoon, he was dressed in dirty clothes, which looked like he had been wearing them for years. Sarah also noticed he had a tail, a brown soft looking tail, which swished back and forth as he stood, taking in his environment. The monster bowed like a hunchback in shame.  
"Maaassssttteerrr Kkkuujjaaa....IIIII hhaavvee ffaaiilleedd yoouuuuu... IIII giiivvee mmyyy lliiffee.." The monster bent double in an unhealthy fashion and shattered, leaving nothing behind.  
The blond headed teenager looked at Sarah in apprehension, then over to the far side of the room.  
"Sarah! Get down!" She felt a heavy weight descend apon her, pushing her to the floor. It was Darson and Eiko. Sarah felt a little annoyed, since Darson would thwart any chance of her talking to the tailed man infront of her. He was no doubt Iifa, and Darson had his weapon out ready to face him.  
"Sarah! Are you alright?!" Eiko came dashing over, the float spell that had most probably carried them down wearing off.  
"You're hurt! Let me cure it!" Eiko tried to reach the wound where she had fallen on her side, but Sarah pulled it out of her reach.  
"Let me get up, Eiko!" Sarah did so and shoved Darson so he could face her. "Darson, don't fight him! Let him be!" Sarah scolded.  
"But Sarah, that thing hurt you!" Darson spat in the direction of Iifa.  
"Darson! Just because I'm hurt, it doesn't mean he did it! Just leave me alone, I had everything under control!" Sarah shouted, making Darson step forwards and grab her collar.   
"Listen! I didn't just come all the way down here so you can tell me you had things under control!!! Do you have any idea how worried we were!? Don't you DARE tell me you don't need looking after, because you do! You act like a damn child! Always running off and confronting things which are way out of your power!!!" Darson yelled, throwing her to the floor.  
"Darson! My father will hear of this!" Sarah threatened as Eiko ran to her side.  
"Darson, what's come into you?! Your meant to be protecting Sarah, not hurting her!" Eiko wailed. They both knew that he was stronger than both of them put together.  
"Shut-up, you brat! I don't need anyone telling ME what to do! If want to fight Iifa, I will, and no-one is going to stop me!" His anger was getting uncontrollable.  
"So, come on Iifa! Let's see what you.. huh?" Darson turned and put up his fists in a fight stance, only to find the boy had disappeared. "Where'd he go!!!" Darson looked around fervently, knowing he was open to a surprise attack. As if someone had put on it on cue, a voice was heard, echoing throughout the cavern. Suddenly all the lights vanished and all that was to be heard was the three summoner's uneven breathing.  
"Basa su nech‰... Hensau to no badha..." The voice spoke in a hissing like tone, and was all too familiar with Sarah (who had had enough of hissing creatures today.)  
"What the hell was that!?" Darson spun around, his head darting to every point the voice had come from. Sarah's eyes were just accustoming themselves to the dark when she saw movement above her.  
"Something's up there!" She pointed into the darkness. The voice sounded again, except this time more urgently.  
"Tio noeta tikeh!!!" Sarah could feel Eiko's grip tighten on her arm.  
"What do you want?!" Sarah called upward. She knew that she had got herself into this, and was going to work her way out. Wether Darson co-operated in a sensible mood or not.   
"Do you have a name?!" Her voice echoed timidly into the obscurity above them, and all held their breath for the reply.  
"Estu eth bacch... Tio con atorin?" The voice was calmer, almost as timid as her question was. It sounded again.   
"...Tio con atorin su....su Iifa." All recognised the last word. But if it was Iifa, then why didn't he come down and surrender as an normal Eidolon would?  
"This Eidolon's got some spunk." Darson snarled almost to himself. He too followed Sarah's line of sight to the dark vastness. "Okay then Iifa! Why don't you come down here, so we can take a look at you, then? Or are you gonna play hard-to-get?" Darson's proposition sounded uncannily like a challenge.  
"Darson! Don't provoke him!" Sarah scolded.  
"Aww shaddup would you! This guy's gonna be a domestic Eidolon in a minute anyway, so do me a favour AND SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE!!!" Darson was now starting to wind himself up.  
"You've changed Darson. And it ain't for the better." Sarah spoke quietly, giving a heavy and deadly air to the room.  
"Im teop, mei isim!!" The voice abruptly sounded right behind Darson, and his muffled cry could be heard.   
"DARSON?!" Eiko screamed. No reply. The girls could both hear a struggle, but couldn't see anything in the gloom. The sound of feet scuffling on the ground could be heard, and a faint cry of Darson's voice also. Sarah sucked her breath in hard when the shrill, blood-curdling crack of a bone sounded out, and a howl of pain followed it.   
The lights quickly came on without warning, and a gut retching scene was revealed. Darson was lying on the ground, cradling a horribly disfigured and most likely broken arm. Blood flowed like dripping honey off the wound and over-ran the floor. Beside him stood Iifa, hands, arms, shirt and hair covered in blood. A splash of the crimson liquid spread tastelessly over his eyes, nose and mouth in some form of malignant ritual. His eyes glowed a cerulean colour, clashing with the blood on his face and hair. He looked like a demon from another dimension, just standing there, tail whipping from side to side.  
Sarah stood wide-eyed, with a terror stricken look on her pale face, as did Eiko.  
"Basa su nech‰.." He looked straight into Sarah's eyes before taking something out of his pocket. "Gesfa ei imui outu.." He held out her necklace at arm's length, and signalled for her to take it.  
"Sarah! Don't take it from him! He's gonna hurt you like he did to Darson!" Eiko restrained Sarah's legs.  
"Eiko! Let go of me!" Sarah pulled Eiko's arms off her legs and looked straight into Iifa's eyes, searching for any trace of a civilised creature in him. She saw that his eyes defied his brutal appearance. They were a soft, ocean like tone. Almost calming in a funny way.  
Eiko saw things completely the opposite. She could see Sarah affectionately looking into his eyes, almost hypnotically.  
"Sarah?" She spoke softly in an attempt to break Sarah's trance. Sarah clicked for a second before reaching forward and taking the necklace from his hand without hesitation. Iifa smiled and stepped backwards, looking in admiration as Sarah returned the ornament to her neck.  
"I am sorry for disturbing you, Eidolon Iifa. I know Darson probably deserved what was coming to him but can you let us leave in peace? Please?" Sarah got down on one knee, and Eiko finally understood what she was doing. Sarah had always been good at talking to nature with her horn, and to Eidolons. She was simply fixing any offense the Eidolon had taken during Darson's tantrum, and making sure that they got out in one piece.  
Iifa turned a searching look on her before smiling again.  
"Basa su nech‰ oni sandego." Sarah could think of nothing but to smile back, since his language was completely mystifying to her, but she had a strange feeling he could understand what she was saying.  
"Do you know where my father and all his companions are? If so.. I .. I would be very grateful if you could let them out..." Sarah bowed her head as she spoke showing the upmost respect for the Eidolon that stood before her. Iifa looked as if he was thinking something through.  
"Kato basa su nech‰ jhena citos Mariah?" Mariah. The name shot through Sarah's head like a dart.  
"Mariah? The crazy girl who loved..uh.. whatisface... Kuja! Yeah Kuja!" Sarah clicked her finger as she and Iifa reached a mutual understanding.  
"..Kuja.. son maei idhim Garland etoch ..." It looked as if a painful memory had swept over his face, but he shook it off and smiled at her once more.  
"Metha su bathca kato Mandain Sari, endos anaksu... ah.. amonn su tio sokaos?" He pointed to Darson, who was still pawing over his arm on the floor.  
"Hey Sarah, it sounds like a deal to me... he wants something about Mandain Sari, in return for something about Darson..."  
"Certainly looks like it.." Sarah cocked her head in confusion. " Well, let's go along with it anyway." Sarah nodded at Iifa, and he waved a hand over at some nearby vines which split open, letting the blinding sunlight pour over them. Sarah and Eiko covered their eyes from the sun as Iifa walked over to Darson and flung him over his shoulders. Darson whimpered in pain as Iifa led the way out.   
As soon as they were on the vine path outside, (to Sarah and Eiko's relief,) the vines leading back inside snapped shut behind them, making the girls jump in shock.  
"Sheesh....violent tree, huh?" Eiko elbowed Sarah on the leg. Iifa gave her a menacing look.   
"Okaaay.." Eiko held up her hands in defence.  
"Look!" Sarah pointed enthusiastically over to a crowd of people at the entrance. Her father and the white mage lady were among them.  
"Looks like their arguing over summin'.." Eiko put forward. "I wonder what..?" As they got closer they could hear, indeed, an argument.   
"But that thing nearly swallowed us whole!!! You can't expect us to go back in there!"  
"Yeah! The vines that got you and the white mage probably got the three of them, their most likely be dead by now!" Sarah's father silenced them with his hands in the air.  
"Listen! If it were your children, you all would go in there without hesitation!" The crowd grumbled and muttered amongst themselves. "...and my daughter and two children I am responsible for are down there! I won't leave them!"  
"Hey, I think it's time we split this up, no?" Eiko and Sarah ran towards the crowd shouting and calling.  
"HEEEYYY!! DAAADD! YYOOHHOOO!" The girls were welcomed with open arms as the crowd of summoners surrounded them and drained their escape story from them. Finally Sarah was allowed to talk to her father.  
"Dad.."  
"Sarah! I am very disappointed in you! You could have been killed! Why, if Darson wasn't there to protect you I would.."  
"DAD! Darson didn't help at all!"  
"What?"  
"He picked a fight with.. with Iifa!" Loud and excitable mumbles and whispers swept throughout the group of people.  
"Nearly getting us killed in the process!" Eiko butted in.  
"You actually SAW Iifa?!" One of the summoners pulled at Sarah's arm.  
"Yes! He's with us now!" She pointed with a smile to the path she had just run up. The crowd split and looked at the direction she was indicating. There stood Iifa, still covered in blood with Darson at his feet. The crowd suddenly threw themselves at the floor in worship as if the earth had turned to gold. Several mutterings of "We are not worthy!" and "Forgive us, holy Eidolon!" were heard.  
"Father, he let us out of the Iifa Tree... He's, well..not that bad." Sarah shrugged and smiled.  
"Not BAD?! What happened to him then?!" Her father shot a worried look at the curled mass that was Darson on the floor.  
"He suffered the consequences of picking a fight with the holy Eidolon and endangering all of our lives." Eiko spoke matter-of-factly.  
"We'll have to get some of the more advanced white mages to fix him up.. Well, Sarah. It looks like Iifa is now your Eidolon. Congratulations." Her father started off a small round of applause before heading over to Darson and slinging him over his shoulder as Iifa did. "We better take him back to the village then." Her father turned and headed out of the Iifa tree with the rest of the group. Sarah, Eiko and Iifa walked behind.  
"I personally think he's jealous." Sarah smirked.  
"Too right." Eiko giggled.  
  
***************************  
  
"Well? Can it even speak Gaian?" The mayor sat behind the wooden desk as did all of his councillors.  
"Err, not really.." Sarah admitted. She and Iifa stood before the Mandain Sari council, hoping to seek approval for Iifa to be her Eidolon.  
"Iifa, if that is indeed your name, what is your business here?" The Mayor gave a suspicious look at him.  
"Desfa condai fuso.." Iifa muttered.  
"What did he just say?!" The mayor seemed to take it as an insult, which it probably was.  
"I'm not sure sir.." Sarah held back her laughter.  
"That language... it sounds familiar.." The chief linguist in Mandain Sari stroked his beard.  
"What is it?" The mayor asked puzzled.  
"That language....is the language of the legendary Terra." The council looked around suspiciously at each other.  
"How do you know?" Helen, the chief of white magic enquired.  
"Because a few years ago, some friends and I went to the forbidden continent for some exploring. We were stuck in a bad sandstorm one night, and fled to the shelter of a huge building. It was made of strange stones and in architecturally impossible patterns, I believe it was called Oievert. We decided to explore and found traces of a different language, and by luck, managed to translate some it when entities in the shape of faces came from the walls and spoke to us in it's language. I do not know much of it, but the faces spoke of a 'Mother Terra', so it must be from there." Everyone in the room went deadly silent until Helen spoke up.  
"But isn't Terra the star to the west? I mean, it's only a star.."  
"Yes, but doesn't it shine more than the rest? It's nearly as big as Gaia's twin moons." The mayor put forward. "So, what did it say to me?"  
"Well, from what of the language I remember, I think it called you an imbecile." The linguist smiled at the mayor, who went red with anger.  
"Basa su nech‰, tio sen takoa conforyata.." Iifa spoke to Sarah.  
"What did that mean?" Sarah asked the linguist.  
"It means 'My liberator, your tribe is strange.' At least I think so." Sarah looked at Iifa in a new light. He had been addressing her 'basa su nech‰' since she had met him, and it meant 'my liberator.' It was a nice title to have, for someone who she had known for such a short amount of time.  
"What's thankyou in Terran?" Sarah asked.  
"Umm.. I think it's 'san-kato'. "  
Sarah turned to Iifa and cleared her throat.  
"San-kato, Iifa." Iifa looked confused.  
"Decos con fas 'san-kato' meda noth, basa su nech‰?" Iifa asked Sarah. She immediately looked at the linguist as if to say "Meaning?"  
"Oh!.. Er.. 'What did you say thankyou for, my liberator?' " The linguist quickly translated. Sarah groaned.  
"Man.. culture clash.. Say nevermind to him, please.." Sarah put her hand to her head.  
"Safaika." The linguist smiled at Iifa, who rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry to change the subject of this little conversation, but hadn't we better give the Eidolon a name? He can't just walk around with people calling him Iifa, they'd get suspicious." The mayor stroked his moustache.  
"Why don't we call him something from his own language? Or from the ancient summoner language?" Helen advised. The mayor nodded.  
"How about 'mysterious' in ancient summon language?" One of the council suggested.  
"That's good." The mayor turned to Iifa, and all of the council sat up straight and suddenly became formal. "Eidolon of Terra, since coming to this village, we will give you a name. From this point on you shall be called 'Zidane'."  
"Zidane.." Sarah tried the name on her tounge. It sounded good.  
"Sarah.." The mayor caught her attention.  
"Yes?"  
"I approve 'Zidane' as the newest Eidolon to Mandain Sari, and he is by right, yours."  
"YEEESSSS!!!" Sarah jumped up and down in celebration.  
"Oh, and Sarah..." Sarah turned to the linguist. "It might be an idea that you learn Terran, for the sake of conversation." Sarah nodded, and bowed to the council before exiting with Zidane.  
"So, Zidane!" Sarah grinned at him "What did you want to know about Mariah?" Zidane looked at the sky before replying to her question.  
"I want to know where she is right now." Zidane spoke with ease.  
"You can speak Gaian?! You never told me!?!" Sarah' s mouth dropped.  
"Of course I can speak Gaian! I just wanted to confuse those fools in the council!"  
"Wha? I mean...how?" Sarah scratched her head in confusion.  
"Do you really think that after 10,000 years of living here I wouldn't know Gaian?"  
"Say WHAT?!"  
"Liberator.." Zidane began.  
"My name is Sarah, get used to it. Also, you better get used to telling me stuff instead of keeping it to yourself!" Sarah prodded him on the chest.  
"Fine. Sarah, I'm not an Eidolon."  
"Oh! Now he tells me!" Sarah said sarcastically.  
"Seriously. You and your people seem to think that I am some kind of holy Eidolon, well, I'm not." Zidane corrected Sarah's way of thinking.  
"Then what the hell are you?"  
"I'm Iifa."  
"..and?"  
"The Iifa tree and me.. we share the same mind. I am the Iifa tree.. and the Iifa tree is me."  
"So what you're saying is.. your kind of like the Iifa tree's soul.. right?"  
"In a way, yeah. That's how I know Gaian. The Iifa tree's conscience is my memories. When the Life crystal.."  
"Whoah there! Information over-load!" Sarah hushed him up. "Give me a second to process this!"  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. My head is a little slow in the afternoon." Sarah laughed. "Okay. First things first, your gonna teach me Terran..."  
  
  
  
Well? I really hoped you liked this. This chapter was long in my standards. Yay for me!   
***One last note, those of you who thought 'What the hell is Shadow on about?! 10,000 years on Gaia? Zidane never spent THAT long on the damn planet!' Don't worry! Because (as he says) Zidane's memories come directly from the Iifa tree's memories. And you all know that the Iifa tree was Garland's first creation, and he created it thousands of years ago. Right, lecture over. For those Kuja fans out there, Kuja will be making a live appearance in future chapters. See you next week! 


	4. Chpt 4 : Zidane Vs Darson

Right, let's give chapter 4 a whirl. Someone called 'Doom' commanded I write another chapter. Oh well, better obey. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic. (...and to Kawaii Mimi-Chan, you kinda shocked me when you reviewed my fic three times in two days! I'm kinda proud of that! :) ) I'm now determined to continue until I drop. In this chapter, if you see someone talk with a "~blah-blah~" like that, (those little marks! '~') then it means that the speaker is speaking fluent Terran to someone else who can speak in Terran, or, a Terran like Zidane is thinking to himself. (Most people think in their native languages. I think..) Groovy huh? Here goes nothing!  
  
Chpt 4 : Zidane Vs Darson.  
  
-- A Week Later --  
  
"Does he drink tea?" Jane whispered to Sarah.  
"How should I know? I'm not his mother!" Sarah rolled her eyes. It had been a complicated time since Zidane had come to Mandain Sari, and she was trying her best to improvise.  
"Hey Zidane!" Sarah called into the lounge. "Do you like tea?"  
"What's tea?" Zidane came into the kitchen.  
"Oh, hell. I'll make you some anyway, go back into the lounge." Sarah spun him around and pushed him back through the door.  
"Mmm, he's a handsome one, Sarah. One of the best you've brought home." Her mother craned her neck, watching him go out. "I like his tail.."  
"Mom! All you seem to think about these days is whose the next boy I'm bringing home!..and don't be so picky. Stick with dad." Sarah shook her head.  
"Hmph...Well, YOU shouldn't even be bringing boys home! Because your marrying someone next week! You keep yourself in reserve."   
"Yeah, but at least I'm not already married..." Sarah grumbled.  
"Your in no position to comment, no why don't you go and talk to him. This may be the last chance you get before you marry Darson. He's an awfully stubborn about those type of things." Jane pushed her out of the kitchen and closed the lounge door behind her.  
"Uh... Sorry about that.." Sarah faced Zidane in the lounge.  
"It's okay."  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
"So.." Sarah and Zidane both spoke in unison. They laughed.  
"You first." Zidane offered.  
"Well, okay..What are your plans for the future?" Sarah took a seat.  
"I plan to find Mariah."  
"Then what?"  
"... I don't know. But whatever it is... It's coming very soon."  
"Hey, you have a knack for telling spooky prophecies."  
"Maybe.. What about you?"  
Sarah paused for a moment. This was probably the first time she'd been asked this question, and her answer wasn't the most rivetting either.  
"I... I have to get married to that idiot that you maimed back in the Iifa tree."  
"Why? I didn't think Gaia was into arranged marriages.. Not at least if your royalty anyway." Zidane sat back with a look of dissatisfaction on his face.  
"That's the problem! All the rest of Mandain Sari has normal marriages...and I'm only 16!"  
"Does this guy like you?"  
"Yes. Too much."  
"That's a shame. You could have persuaded him not to marry you for money. But I guess your parents are making you do this.."  
"Yeah, but it's not for my benefit. They think I should be controlled and more lady-like, and another reason why is because mine and Darson's families are the richest in Mandain Sari, and they think that by us getting married, the wealth will stay in the same blood, or family line if you will."  
"That's unfair... Well, I shouldn't really talk like that, cause' where I was created, If you wanted a woman, you just took her. But that didn't really come top on my priority list. Since I was a tree.."  
"Hah! So there is a sense of humour behind that Terran 'shell' of yours!" A smile broke out on Sarah's face.  
"You could say that.. I like to keep my sense of humour down for effect."  
"Ohh, stop wise-cracking!" Sarah playfully hit him on the arm. Just at that moment Jane came in with the tea.  
"It's nice to see your getting on so well!" Jane put the tea on the table, then turned to Sarah "But remember, don't get too friendly..." Jane spoke in a harsh whisper that only Sarah could hear.  
"Enjoy." Jane walked out with a smile on her face.  
"If I had precognition, I'd say that she's scheming something." Zidane gave a dark look to the door Jane had walked out of.   
"Zidane..." He felt a hand on his arm.  
"Hm?" Zidane turned to see her face riddled with worry.  
"I..I don't want to get married... I want to go on adventures.. Like Ipsen!" Sarah could feel saltwater in her eyes. Here she was, talking to someone she had only met a week ago. He was one of the most handsome teenagers she had seen, and he was being so friendly to her. It was weird. Talking to a boy that broke her 'fiancee's' arm in a matter of moments, and looked like some kind of demon because of his savagery. But here he was, sitting next to her, and she found she felt like she had known him since childhood.  
"Sarah? What's the matter?" Sarah smiled at him before returning to her thoughts. In exactly a week she would become a wife, no.. a slave to the person she loathed over all others. Darson. The boy who had pulled her hair and set alight to her rod when she was younger. She hated every ounce of his existence. Even the thought of having his children made her sick in the deepest part of her stomach. She was going to be stuck in this damn village for the rest of her life.  
"You really are hating every moment of having to think about it, aren't you?" Zidane placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you psychic or something?" Sarah gave him a smirk.  
"Man, if I was.. I'd tell you that you might want to do a runner and head on outta here." Zidane raised his eyebrows.  
"Why?"  
"Cause your getting married to a jerk?"  
"Zidane!!" Sarah hit him again playfully before pausing. "Your right.. Your absolutely right.." It hit her like a slap around the face. That was it! Run! That would mean getting out of Mandain Sari, getting away from Darson AND going on an adventure to find her fortune!  
"YOU-ARE-A-GENIUS!!!" Sarah hugged Zidane hard before rushing out of the lounge. Zidane blinked a few times in surprise.  
"Was it something I said?"   
  
***************************  
  
Sarah walked down the street to the fountain in the centre of Mandain Sari. This was it! Her- or Zidane's greatest idea yet! Sarah hummed to herself as she looked through the stalls in the market-place. She had to plan this out. There was no such thing as just waltzing out of town without anyone noticing. They had guards everywhere, for monsters, and for runaway summoners. She guessed that no-one wanted to let the outside world know about the summoners.  
("I wonder how Mariah made it out?") Sarah picked up a little swiss knife and flicked it open. ("I guess the security wasn't so tight back then... I wonder what Zidane thinks? Maybe I could go with him to find Mariah...") She looked around at the bustling town. Market day was always busy.  
"Hey Sarah!" She spun around to see Zidane walking towards her. It was the first time that she had genuinely been happy to see a male her own age approach her.  
"Hi Zidane. So, what did you get with the money I gave you?" An hour earlier she had given Zidane 3000gil and told him to go and spoil himself in the market.  
"Well, I got myself this twin-bladed sword.. He unsheathed a thief sword that she recognised as the Exploda. One of her towns special productions.  
"...and I got you a new rod." He gave her a beautifully decorated rod, it had the name carved at the base. 'Healing Rod of Mages'.  
"Zidane..thankyou.. I mean...san-kato, Zidane." Sarah said without flaw.  
"Very good!" Zidane complimented.  
"See? I am learning!" Sarah proudly said. "I think I know quite a bit of Terran, for only knowing the language for a week."  
"Your a natural. I'm impressed." Zidane gave her strange smile before turning to the stall. She felt herself blushing. That smile had a hidden meaning. He just looked at her like a boyfriend would his girlfriend. That affectionate, soft smile. But she could tell it was a expression only Zidane would do. It had a dark and mysterious side to it as well. She never thought a smile could mean so much. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her. Him.  
"Sarah!" She breathed in deeply.  
("Grin and bear it, Sarah. I will not make a scene of myself!") She thought. ("I'll be gone in two days.. Don't even bother making a fuss..")  
"Good-Morning, sweety." Darson oozed over her. She could almost feel her insides wanting to throw up out of her mouth.  
"Hello Darson." She slid out of his reaching grasp.  
"Only 7 days now!" He smiled to himself.  
"Yeah.. wonderful. So... How's your arm?" She mentioned this with relish. Anything Darson hated more was evidence of any defeat he had suffered. Apparently this affected his ego.  
"Fine. The healers did a good job on this baby!" He flexed his arm and showed off his muscles infront of her.  
("Man..This guy is so vain..") Sarah rolled her eyes.  
"What the hell is HE doing here!?" Darson spotted Zidane.  
"He's allowed to walk around Mandain Sari too, y'know." She put her hand on her hips.  
"NOT when I'm around." Darson frowned hard. Zidane, who had heard Darson approach, smirked at him and coolly approached Sarah.  
"I heard it's been given a name and a home here.. How sad.." Darson gave him a horrible look. "So, now that everyone knows you can speak Gaian, why don't you tell me your new name?"  
"......"  
"Well? ..Wait, lemme guess.... your shy? Awww, isn't that a shame..."  
"No, but it's a shame that you didn't choke on your mother's umbilical cord before you were born..." Zidane gave him a cold look that could have frozen fire.  
"Okay then." Darson took up on the challenge. "Which bone do you want me to break first?" He cracked his knuckles.  
"Take any. I ain't picky." Zidane said slyly, his tail puffing out.  
"Oh for goodness sake, you two! Knock it off!" Sarah stepped forwards between them.  
"Stay back Sarah, leave em' be. This isn't going to be pretty." The white mage lady from the Iifa tree expedition appeared and pulled Sarah back. "Men need to sort out there own troubles."  
A crowd had quickly circled them, all of them waiting intently to see who would make the first move. Darson raised his fists infront of him, ready to attack or defend.  
"We have to do something!" Sarah tried to get forwards, only to be pulled back again.  
"Leave them! This will teach them a lesson!" The white mage lady said harshly. While Darson was hopping on his toes ready for action, Zidane stood calmly waiting for Darson to make the first move. It was obvious who was the more confident.  
Darson threw the first punch, but Zidane dodged it with minuscule effort.  
"Think your funny, don't you!" Darson launched another punch, only to have Zidane catch his fist and over flip him, still holding his arm.  
"Wouldn't want me to break that arm again, Darson..." Zidane looked like the demon again. His eyes became thinned and an evil smile was on his face, his tail flicked with anger.  
"Darson's gonna get the crap beaten out of him!" The white mage lady shook her head.  
"Shame, really." Sarah smiled.  
Darson quickly rose to his feet and charged towards Zidane, who caught him by the arm and held him in a vice like grip. "I intend to end this fight.." Were the last words Darson heard come out of the Terran's mouth before Zidane twisted around and in one swift movement, broke Darson's wrist, arm, shoulder and five of his ribs. Darson fell to the floor and screamed in agony. Zidane simply stood back and admired his handiwork.  
"What on Gaia is going on here?" The mayor pushed his way through to see Darson on the floor (again) and Zidane standing with a certain lack for authority, his tail still flicking.  
"G-Get some white mages!" The mayor ordered before turning to Sarah. "Did you summon him on Darson!?"  
"What?!" Sarah stepped back from her accuser. "Of course I didn't!"  
"Why would an eidolon act on it's own in this violent manner, then?!"  
"Maybe because he isn't an eidolon!" Sarah let loose before realising her fault. "Oops..."  
"He isn't an eidolon!? Then what on Gaia is he!?" The mayor threw his arms about in confusion.  
"Uh... I.." Sarah faltered.  
"WHAT-IS-HE?!" The mayor exploded.  
"NO-ONE shouts at her like that!!!" Zidane yelled, louder than the mayors current tantrum. He strode over to where the two were and grabbed the mayors shirt, lifting the man off the floor.  
"If you got a problem, why don't you ask me?" Zidane showed no sign of strength loss as he continued to hold the rather overweight mayor above his head level in interrogation.  
"Let..go..of me!" The mayor struggled in his grasp, but Zidane did falter.  
"I'm sick of you, and your stupid town! I'm sick of having to watch you all squabble and fight amongst yourselves!" He dropped the mayor hard before turning to Darson, who looked at him now in fear.   
"You..." Zidane hissed "You are the most pathetic excuse for a life form that I have ever seen!" The crowd moved back wherever he turned, and Zidane was working himself up into a frenzy.  
"Zidane!" Sarah ran up to him. "Please calm down! Your winding yourself up!" She spoke quietly, holding on to his arm.  
"I have to tell them something.." Zidane held her shoulders. "Go home, I don't want you involved in this."  
"..Zidane! I.." Sarah tried to speak but was silenced when Zidane shook his head.  
"Stay if you must..." He let go of her and turned to the crowd. "Listen, summoners!" Sarah stood back from him and looked on, as the rest of the crowd did.  
"You may have thought I am an eidolon! But I am no such thing! Eight years ago I was sealed away, to stop you all being massacred!" The crowd gasped and stood back. "I was created solely to be the destructor of your precious world! But my own brother took me from my master and sealed me inside your eidolon treasury, the Iifa Tree! He sealed me to saved you all - because of one person!" He looked around the crowd, who were staring at him with aghast faces. "That one person was Mariah Sewell! She loved my brother, and my brother loved her! She defied your rules of exploration, and now, I am told, is an outcast! Is this how you treat your own people!? If I had known better I would have wiped you all off the face of this planet when I got here! But I did not, because of her!" He pointed at Sarah, whose face went red as everyone stared at her. "She had the hospitality and the decency to make me consider myself wrong! She is the only person who should be even breathing in this DAMN TOWN!!!" His tail thrashed wildly about as he finished shouting at the crowds, who stood frozen.  
"When my master returns, you will all be DEAD!!!" Zidane ran into the crowd, who hastily made a path for him.  
"Zidane?!" Sarah quickly followed in pursuit.  
  
**********************  
  
Night had fallen, and Zidane watched the starlight from the top of the eidolon wall. The blond hair which was too short to tie up fell loosely over his face. His tail brushed slowly over the crumbling brick wall.  
("~I can't believe I'm stuck here.. I should be by my master's side..On Terra..~") Zidane watched as the small blue star he knew as home flickered in the velvet sky.  
("~But I guess I have one reason to stay...~") He looked down at Sarah who was sleeping with her head on his lap. He stroked her soft black hair.  
("~You truly are a marvellous creature, Sarah.. I wonder if things had turned in my master's favour.. would you be dead?~") For the first time Zidane felt a gratefulness that fate had turned out this way.  
("~She knows who I am, and what I would have done. But...what I want to know is..~") He watched her slow breathing and smiled to himself. ("~...Why did you still accept me, Sarah? Why did you follow me this afternoon as I ran out of the crowd? Why did you then corner me..and tell me that you still wanted to travel with me to find Mariah? Do you hate your people that much?~") Zidane ran these matters through his head as Sarah slept on.  
("~...I admit that I hate Gaia.. Having to watch over it for 10,000 years was no easy task. Having to divide the souls of your people for my master's benefit... But, I was rewarded for my service.. I was given a soul. So that I would be able to serve by his side in Terran form, as well as being the Iifa tree. It was the highest honour... because the threat I held to my brother lead me to you, Sarah.. and I have never felt this way before...I..I haven't felt the need to protect or look over someone before.. like I do to you..~") Zidane looked to the east, where the Iifa tree could be seen in the moon-light.  
("~...We still share everything, don't we?~") Zidane smiled at his other body, which in return whipped its vines in the air as the two connected with the same mind. ("~But I will return.. I promise..~") The Iifa tree's vines settled down, and the night became silent again.  
"Zidane?" A sleepy voice caught his attention. "You seem worried.." Sarah sat up and brushed her hair behind her ears.  
"It's nothing, Sarah.. I just wanted to think for a while, that's all." Zidane looked at Terra again.  
"You'll get home one day, Zidane... Even if have to help you get there.." She smiled and lay her head on his lap again, looking straight up at him.  
"Thanks, Sarah. For releasing me.." Zidane looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.  
"You already said that.. but I'll still take it on-board."  
"...."  
"Zidane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we leave tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"You look tired.."  
"I feel it.."  
"Go to sleep. I want to do some thinking too." Sarah got off Zidane's lap and allowed Zidane to rest his head on hers. Sarah looked at Terra as Zidane drifted off into a slumber.   
("Mariah? I know you're a part of this, somehow.. You're still my childhood friend... even though you were much older than me.. You're still my friend... and I will find you..") Terra flickered more than ever.  
  
**************************  
  
After returning Sarah's house in the morning, Sarah decided that before she left the next night, she would learn Terran. Her equipment for her escape was scattered all over her room, soon to be packed.  
"Okay, use the back of your throat.. yeah, that's good." Zidane pointed to his own throat as Sarah tried to pronounce some of the Terran words.   
"So.. repeat after me.." Zidane instructed. "Metha su tio badha"  
"Metha su tio badha..." Sarah struggled.  
"Great! Your getting the hang of it now!" Zidane nodded his head.  
"What did that mean?" Sarah enquired.  
"It means 'Take me to my friends'."  
"Brilliant. Anything else?" Sarah rubbed her hands together.  
"What?! You've managed to squeeze every Terran word out of me!"  
"Alright.. so, try me.."  
"Fine... Desfu 16, castande? (You are 16, correct?)"  
"Ai, ashi tu 16. Nelate cin? (Yes, I am 16. How about you?)"  
"Consona a, ashi tu 17 fe a kneveta. (Actually, I am 17 in a week.)"  
"Really? Uh..I meant...Kana?"  
"Ai, kana.. (Yes, really.)"  
"Asden hasa mehl trevasto Terran vah? (Can we stop speaking Terran now?)"  
"Ai."  
"Phew... That was hard.." Sarah wiped her forehead.  
"You were very good in my opinion, for a beginner. But you need to be more...fluent." Zidane waved his hand to express himself.  
"Okay..try me..again.." Sarah sat up straight.  
"Round two.. ~Tell me your name.~"  
"~My name is Sarah, what's yours?~"  
"~My name is Zidane, but I used to be called Iifa. Your people named me.~"  
"~They did? How sweet of them.~"  
"~You bet, I was damn well impressed your council could come up with something so complex. But I like your name, what does it mean?~"  
"~It means princess, how about you?~"  
"~Mine means mysterious, Zidane that is.~"  
"~What does Iifa mean then?~"  
"~It means 'death' in Terran.~"  
"~Really? I thought it sounded like life. Why did your master name you that?~"  
"~Because that's my purpose. To bring death.~"  
"~Zidane, stop it.. your freaking me out..~"  
"~Why?~"  
"~...Because I feel uncomfortable the way you said that.~"  
"~Sorry.~" Zidane smiled in apology.  
"~Am I doing good?~"  
"~Very well. Do you realise that your speaking Terran without thinking the words?~"  
"~Cool! Does this mean I can speak Terran?!~"  
"~Sarah, your speaking it now...~"  
"Wow... I can speak Terran!" Sarah spoke back in Gaian, clasping her hands together as if in prayer.  
"Yep. Your the first person, after Mariah, to speak fluent Terran within a week.. I bet there's some kind of connection in this.." Zidane pondered aloud. "I wouldn't be surprised if..ahh!" Zidane suddenly clutched his head in pain.  
"Zidane?! Are you okay?! Zidane!!!" Sarah knelt over him as her fought the pain on the floor. Finally the pain ebbed away, and Zidane sat up breathing hard.  
"What on Gaia just happened!?" Sarah enquired, her hand on his back.  
"I.. I saw.. Mariah.. in a vision..She and.. and.." Zidane struggled with his words.  
"Zidane? Who was she with?"  
"...Kuja...He's back..."  
  
  
  
Well? I hope you enjoyed that. Please review if you can. I happen to like making characters have a dark side. It's just my nature. However, if you think Zidane needs to be an ally or enemy to Kuja, then please say so! My fic is crafted by what people who review it say! (I wasn't too sure on that particular plot point, and this chapter was kind of sketchy.) I hope you all caught on the Terran "~see the dashes?~" bit. I actually got a little confused myself! Maybe cause I'm slow in the evenings.. oh who cares.  
See you in a week! 


	5. Chpt 5 : The White Wolf

Hello again! Thanks to all that reviewed my story, and I hope you all have a nice X-mas, and get lots of neat prezzies! Anyway, in this chapter, we meet a new character! (One I made up!) Also, it's off to Alexandria! Enjoy!  
  
Chpt 5 : The White Wolf  
  
"What do you mean, 'Kuja's alive'!?" Sarah ran alongside Zidane . "I thought he died a long time ago?!" The night air rushed past them as they fled for the entrance of Mandain Sari.  
"Yeah, I thought the same. But the vision - it was a warning... from my master..." Zidane stopped at the corner of a building before peering around for any guards that were about..  
"Your master? Didn't he die too?"  
"No, he was injured.. but he's gone somewhere, waiting for a chance to take revenge on Kuja for entombing me." Zidane brushed the hair from his forehead as he and Sarah dashed down a side alley.  
"So that was what the creature was talking about... The creature that guarded you in the Iifa tree said.. 'Master kuja, I have failed you, I give my life.' Or something like that.." Sarah described as she ran.  
"That's right. The creature guarding me was called Soulcage. He was serving Kuja to stop me escaping. But he also said to me that I should protect Mariah.."  
"So that's why you want to find her, to protect her?"  
"No. I want to find her before Kuja does, so I can make Kuja do what I want. With Mariah's life as the deal."  
"Oh.. I didn't quite see it that way. Hey Zidane, y'know my mom's necklace, why did it release you?" Sarah stopped as Zidane did at another corner, looking for possible danger.  
"Because it was the opening key. The Iifa tree kept hold of it, but when your father took it from it's resting place and gave it to you... The Iifa tree prepared to release me. When the necklace came in contact with me, as the key opens the lock, I was released. That is why I am in debt to you."  
"In debt?"  
"A life debt. A life for a life. You saved me from imprisonment, and in return you become my liberator and I protect your life. Catch on?"  
"A little, so I have a personal guard? Cool."  
"Think it as having a a friend to watch your back."  
"That is sweet of you, Zidane. So, we're a team?" Sarah held out her hand, and Zidane took it.  
"A team." Zidane beamed. "Do you have everything?" He asked Sarah, who nodded. "Good, because this is gonna be break out or broke in. See the guard up there? I distract him while you head for the gate, I'll catch up."   
"Alright. I can't believe I'm finally getting out of here!" Sarah breathed out slowly. "Right, I'll see you outside!" Sarah leapt out of the alley and sneaked past the nearby guard, who was patrolling the town, inforcing the curfew.  
"Okay, it's back to the good old days..." Zidane drew out the Exploda and circled his shoulders. He then threw himself at the guard who instinctively drew his weapon.  
"You! The Terran demon!" The guard fumbled with his weapon.  
"Well, at least someone's got my name right.." Zidane felt the power flowing through his veins as the angel of death inside of him took over. He felt his control over his body numbing.  
"What in the name of Fenris!?" The guard stepped back in fear as a new form shadowed him, and the shrill crack of his neck breaking rang out in the night.  
  
**********************  
  
Sarah ran quickly over the cries of guards calling for backup. Zidane had done a good job in distracting them, alright.  
"Only one block..only one more block.." Sarah counted the houses out until the exit. ("Come on, Sarah, you're so close to getting out of here!") Her thoughts encouraged her as her pace quickened at the sight of the wooden gate.  
("No guards! Oh, Zidane I could kiss you!!") She mentally celebrated as she reached the wooden gate and began to pull it open.  
"STOP!" Sarah froze. She turned around slowly to see Eiko, hands on hips, looking like a near responsible adult.  
"Eiko?! ... What are YOU doing out after curfew?!" Sarah whispered harshly.  
"The same goes to you, Sarah! Your not trying to do a runner again are you? Because you know that if you run from here then the monster outside will get you!"  
"Oh, Eiko! That's just a stupid myth to wind up and scare little children!"  
"You calling me a child?"  
"Eiko! Don't be so trivial! I'm going because I don't want to marry that idiot Darson!" Sarah tried to explain her situation, but Eiko wasn't letting this slip.  
"Sarah, if you escape again, you know that your parents will die of grief. They really love you, don't do this to them."  
"They obviously didn't love me enough to let me have my own choices. Plus, they'll be grieving more over the money they lost with the marriage over than they will with me gone." Sarah looked out of the Mandain Sari gate. "You know I always meant to escape out of here, Eiko. Don't deprive me of the opportunity, I will and am going."  
"But Sarah!"  
"No, Eiko." Sarah silenced her. "Look after yourself okay? Maybe we'll meet again some day."  
"Sarah..."  
"..Farewell, Eiko." Sarah slipped out of the gate without sound and was swallowed by the darkness.  
"Good-bye.." Eiko waved into the darkness, knowing full well Sarah would already be running free and out of her voice range. The purple haired summoner slumped to the floor and let out a long sigh. She thought back to the time when her and Sarah would play with Mariah, the 'crazy girl'. They used to play around the gates of Mandain Sari, spending the summer of there childhood enjoying life, not thinking about the future. Only the next day playing.  
It all abruptly stopped when Mariah met the 'Kuja' person, and always went to the Iifa tree with him. When she supposedly went mad and ran away, Sarah and herself were asked never to speak as if they had known her. Now history was repeating itself and Sarah was escaping with another Terran.  
Eiko's thoughts were interrupted when someone ran straight past her. Eiko let out a small scream as the figure turned to face her in the darkness. It was covered in black and silver feathers, with two huge bird like wings protruding from it's back. It was in man shape, and had strange markings covering it's face like slashes of a wild beast's claw. But there was those familiar cerulean eyes, and that swishing tail...  
"Zidane!" Eiko called out. Zidane simply smiled at her before transforming to his normal self, and as Sarah did, rush into the darkness that was outside the safety of the walls. Eiko heard the guards shout and scream in the street behind her.  
"Murder!!! Murder!!! The Terran demon has struck again!" Eiko looked out the gate once more.  
("Sarah.. please don't let Zidane hurt you..")  
  
*************  
  
As Sarah woke from her slumbers, an orange scenery came into view as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. Her escape had been completely successful and she and Zidane had made it to Conde Piete mountain path before stopping to rest for the night. She yawned and sat up off her rough covers. Zidane was nowhere in sight, but his few belongings were still around his sleeping bag. So he couldn't have gone far.   
Sarah picked herself up and took a stroll down the rocky path. She could see for miles around the desert landscape. She could see Mandain Sari and the Eidolon wall in the distance, gleaming like a beacon. Sarah sighed. She wanted no more to do with that place. She turned in another direction, facing the Iifa Tree. Her memories in there poured back into her mind. Some fond, some not. She turned to look at the mountains, and in the distance; the sea. She would love to go to the sea, and maybe over it. But now was not the time to ponder.  
"Mornin'. You sleep well?" Zidane came up the path and stood beside her.  
"Yeah. I can sleep well knowing I'm not marrying that idiot the next day.." Sarah breathed in the warm air. "I'm free."  
"Ah, the luxuries of liberation. You and me both, Sarah." Zidane elbowed her gently in the side before tidying up his gear on the floor.  
"Where did you go this morning?" Sarah started packing her own gear into a pouch strapped onto her waist. The blankets were left for the next person who found them.  
"I went to Conde Piete. It's grown since I last saw it.. Which was about eight or nine years ago." Zidane signalled for Sarah to walk with him. "I went to see if there is any transport around, which there is."  
"Really? What kind? Ship or fishing ship?" Sarah kicked a rock beneath her feet as she walked.  
"Ship. About four of them, they're Alexandrian. Actually they were doing some kind of weird business around the shore. I watched em' from the top of this path, they were using Conde Piete as some kind of base for animals and prisoners I think."  
"Base? I always thought Conde Piete would never involve itself in activity like that... Especially violent activity." Sarah and Zidane reached the top of the path. There they saw four Alexandrian ships unloading many, many prisoners. Men and animals alike. They were all being transported to Conde Piete in a snake like line, which wound itself up a steep path from the beach to the cliff top and eventually to Conde Piete.  
"Wow.. there are so many people there.. C'mon Zidane. Lets go check this out." Zidane followed Sarah's lead as they rushed down the path to Conde Piete.  
A little dwarf was outside the gate, looking distinctly confused.  
"Hey! Can you tell us what's going on here?" Sarah rushed up to the dwarf's side.  
"Oo! Ye are Sarah, no? Ye are one o' those ol' summoner people." The dwarf looked at her horn poking out of her black hair.  
"Yes. I sometimes come here."  
"Aye, I ken that n' all. Me an' o Daisy see ye walking fer tradin' here with that lil' purple haired lassie. Ach, very strange."  
"Strange!? Why I outta.." Sarah had to hold herself back. "Nevermind. Listen, can you tell us what Alexandrians are doing here?"  
"Aye, I can. They oot doin' funny hunts for people an' animals with special powers or features. Ye better watch yerself too lassie. Ye gotta horn, an ye boyfriend here as a tail an all. What are ye anywhoo? A monkey? A cat?"  
"My b-b-boyfriend?!" Sarah flushed crimson, and Zidane was red with anger about being called a monkey-cat.  
"Well, ye outta see th' strange an wonderful things they got doon there! They got this young lassie who escaped aboot an hour ago. Some kinda new species or sommin." Zidane and Sarah looked at each other.  
"~You thinking what I'm thinking?~" Zidane spoke in Terran  
"~You bet I am.~" Sarah thanked the dwarf before they dashed off to explore the camp.  
"Aye. They speak in strange language o'well!" The dwarf scratched his head in confusion.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Captain, Ma'am. This is the fourth time she's escaped. What do you want us to do with her?" A female soldier informed the captain of the situation in hand. Zidane and Sarah hid behind a crate, hoping to catch glimpse of what was really going on.  
"Hmm. I suggest you sedate her again. If she is found not to be an eidolon when we get to Alexandria, then you can... dispose of her."  
"~Zidane? What do you think their on about?~" Sarah whispered softly. (Terran is a quieter language than Gaian. It is most effective in quiet whispers.)  
"~I'm not sure. Let's go around that crate and take a look at what 'she' is..~" Zidane led them both around another large crate as they absorbed the scene before them.  
A snowy white wolf was chained and muzzled against a strong post. 'She' had bleeding coming from her front right leg, it looked like quite a bad gash, she also looked very weary and exhausted.  
"~That wolf is beautiful..~" Sarah breathed.  
"~Yeah, but look at the size of the damn thing!~" Zidane was right. The wolf's back could easily reach Sarah's upper torso, and the head probably reached an inch below Zidane's head. The soldier and Captain continued their conversation.  
"Every time we chain her up, she wriggles out again!" The soldier complained.  
"Well, keep watching her and chain her tighter then!" The captain ordered. The soldier grabbed some chains from ontop of a crate and approached the giant wolf. Suddenly all the chains holding the wolf down went taught and she strained against them. Her mouth opened slightly, showing a ridge of sharp, razor teeth held in by clean pink gums.  
"Take it easy, girl.." The soldier held out her hand, but the wolf let out a blood curdling growl which any normal human would run from. The soldier kept approaching, and the wolf's warning got louder. Soon, all of her teeth were exposed and her snout and nose were crinkled up in ferocity.  
"~The poor wolf! She's terrified!~" Sarah put her hands over her mouth.  
"~I'm thinking the soldier is probably more scared, she has to chain her!~" Zidane shook his head. The wolf's eyes showed white around the black pupils, showing anger more than fear.  
"Get a move on, soldier!" The captain ordered. "Oh for goodness sake, give it up! Just guard her if you can't chain her!" The soldier gratefully drew back and the wolf calmed down a little.  
"But ma'am, none of us can stop her when she escapes! She's too fast!"  
"Oh please, tell me that a soldier from Alexandria's finest can't outrun a 16 year old girl?!" The captain complained.  
"No buts. Guard her, I'll report back in two hours." The captain walked out as the soldier saluted. The soldier then looked in the direction of Zidane and Sarah and the crates.  
"~Damn!~" Sarah quietly crawled backwards out of the soldier's view. The soldier looked around the area before picking up a cross bow with what seemed like tranquillisers on, and aimed for the wolf.  
"This outta teach you for doing runners.." The soldier shot the tranquilliser into the wolf's side and walked out of the camp.  
"~Phew, that was close..~" Sarah breathed.  
"~I'd say. Hey Sarah..~"  
"~Yeah?~"  
"~Do you mind getting off my lap?~" Sarah flushed crimson again as she realised that in going back to avoid the soldier's gaze she had accidentally sat on Zidane...  
"~I..I'm sorry, Zidane.~"  
"~What's wrong with you? You got twitchy all of a sudden..~" Zidane smirked at her, to which she blushed again.  
"~I..uh..~"  
"~Forget it. But next time you get all twitchy I'm gonna be doing some investigations, okay?~"  
"~Uh-huh.~" Sarah nodded quickly.  
"~Right, let's have a look at old wolfy then..~" Zidane and Sarah got up from behind the crates to find a pile of chains on the floor. No wolf.  
"~Where'd it go?!~" Zidane darted his head from side to side.  
"~Hey, Zidane. How do you think it got out?~"  
"~I have no idea whatsoever..~" Zidane shook his head in annoyance. "~How can a wolf the size of a..~" Zidane never finished his sentence. Several cries of 'Get her!' and 'She's running off!' were heard. Sarah and Zidane both nodded at each other and set off on the chase.  
"~Run around that rock, we can stop the wolf and see what she really is then!~" Zidane pointed to a shortcut to a little path in a rocky pass.  
"~Hey Zidane! Can we start speaking in Gaian now?!~" Sarah complained as she ran.  
"Okay, whatever!"  
"That's much bet.." Sarah's mouth was covered by Zidane.  
"Quiet! Look up there!" He signalled out a body on the floor about twenty feet ahead of them.  
"Quick, let's get them off of the road! I have a bad feeling that this is what the Alexandrians are looking for!" Zidane leapt forwards and dragged the body from the path to behind the rock. A few Alexandrians came along down the road and looked around before returning up the rocky pass.  
"I swear you ARE psychic." Sarah sighed.  
"It was just a precognition.. nothin' special." Zidane shrugged it off.  
"Nothing special?! Why I outta.." Sarah mumbled to herself. The both of them then inspected the body. It was a girl, around 15 to 16 years old. She was heavily sedated and had an open wound in her right arm. When Zidane turned her over, she had a tranquilliser dart in her side.  
"Three guesses to who THIS is.." Zidane sighed.  
"SHE'S the wolf?!" Sarah said hoarsely.  
"My money's on it. Just look at her.." Zidane pointed to some unusual features. She had white wolf ears poking out the top of her head, blond/white, shoulder length hair with a couple of darkish streaks in and a bushy white tail, reaching down to her ankles. She looked human apart from those features, and was very pretty for a wolf hybrid creature.  
"Is she okay? Wait a minute..." Sarah got her rod out and pointed it at the open wound.  
"Cura.." White light emitted from the rod and seeming poured into the wound, which soon disappeared.  
"Brilliant thinking, Sarah. Now we have to wake her up and find out what's going on.. You got a spell for that tranquilliser too?" Zidane grinned at Sarah who willingly obliged.  
"Esuna.." The girl's eyes fluttered open. They were a dark yellow colour.  
"Hello. Are you alright?" The girl looked at Sarah's horn as she spoke to her.  
"Did..you escape too?" The girl seemed very exhausted.  
"No, but you did! Were you captured by the Alexandrians?" Sarah questioned her.  
"Y..Yes. But how'd I get here? I was running then.." The girl faltered.  
"Listen. Are you that wolf they had chained up?" The question seemed stupid, but had enough cause.  
"I am. Why do you want to know? Aren't you a prisoner too?" The girl reached up and touched Sarah's horn.  
"No, but we could have been if we were around a few hours earlier. Where did you come from?" Sarah helped the girl sit up. Her ears twitched as she felt her side, pulling out the tranquilliser dart.  
"I come from the Winter Tundra. It's a vast snowfield in the forgotten continent."  
"Why the hell are you wearing a gypsy top and hotpants then? Shouldn't you be wearing a fur coat?" Zidane interjected.  
"No!" The girl sounded offended. "It's too hot to wear a fur coat in the snow!"  
"Please tell me your lying.." Zidane said mystified.  
"No.. Zidane. If she comes from a very cold place, then she should be used to those temperatures." Sarah explained.  
"Then how come your not melting in this heat?" Zidane again questioned.  
"Because my mother was a desert dweller called Minerva. She passed on her immunity to strong temperatures to me."  
"Okay..." Zidane accepted slowly. "So your dad was a cold person then? Hah! That was a good pun!" Zidane laughed at his joke, but stopped dead when Sarah and the girl gave him frosty glares.  
"No.. my father, Kae, was one of the 'Dark Wolves', which can grow to the height I transform into. He fell in love with my mother when she visited the Forbidden continent. He then used powerful magic to transform himself into a human, and they had me. Which gives me the ability to transform into a Dark Wolf."  
"Tell me, daughter of Kae, what's your name?" Sarah smiled, she truly knew how to make someone trust her within a matter of minutes.  
"My name's Hicatei, Hicatei Siede." ((Hic-ah-tey)) She smiled back at Sarah. "What's yours?"  
"Mine's Sarah, Sarah Tresillian... and this is my friend Zidane..uh..Tribal."  
"~Tribal?! Is that the best you could do?!~" Zidane whispered in Terran.  
"~Sorry!~" Sarah sighed. "Anyway, Hicatei. Have you got a shorter name?"  
"Uh.. before they died, my mom and dad used to call me Tei." ((You say it like 'Tea'.))  
"Great, Tei. Now, do you know what all of this is about? Y'know, the prisoner taking stuff?" Sarah helped Tei stand up.  
"Well, apparently the Queen of Alexandria, Brahne, is looking for summon monsters called 'eidolons'. They think I'm one because I can transform into a wolf." Tei sighed. "That's why their gathering up strange creatures and humans with powers, because they think we're eidolons."  
"Interesting.." Zidane and Sarah said in unison.  
"You're not heading to Alexandria, are you?!" Tei's expression changed from exhausted to smeared with worry.  
"Well, I go where Zidane goes.. So.." Sarah looked at Zidane with her eyebrows raised.  
"We go to Alexandria. We leave..about now.." Zidane looked at the midday sun before grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her on to the path.  
"Hey! Waittaminute! If you are going to Alexandria, can I come with you?" Tei ran behind them, the group stopped as she asked her question.  
"~It's up to you. It might be good for you to have a female companion to talk to.~" Zidane reasoned with Sarah.  
"~Okay.~" Sarah turned to Tei. "Right, you can come with us. But, why do you want to go to Alexandria?"  
"Because I want to free my people, they are imprisoned there." Tei looked at the floor.  
"It's settled then. Let's go." Zidane and the girls took off down the path.  
  
**********************  
  
"I want my revenge against that Terran demon. He took my future wife, my dignity... and escaped unpunished. I want all men loyal to Mandain Sari to join me on the hunt for this evil creature!" Darson slammed his fist on the council desk. Several councillors nodded their heads in agreement.  
"When do you propose to go? Even that, how do you mean to catch him, Darson? He broke several of your bones in a matter of seconds.." The mayor wound his moustache around his index finger.  
"I intend to catch him by using all summons available. No-one could contend with the likes of Bahamut or Ifrit.. Plus, with Eiko's help.." Darson dragged Eiko forwards. "We can track them down... Sarah's mother and father are distraught about the funds they lost. They wish Sarah to be brought back as soon as possible so all money can be transferred between our families. I want to help them achieve that.." Darson got up from his chair.  
"You have our permission to leave Mandain Sari to search for them. Take as many men as you need." The mayor dismissed Darson, and so he walked outside smelling the afternoon air.  
"Sarah, Sarah.. Your over your head this time my sweet.."  
  
*********************  
  
"Zidane! There's no-one in the cabin either!" Sarah popped her head from one of the Alexandrian ship's passages.  
"Hmm, that means this ship is completely empty.. Excellent! Tei!" Zidane called further down the passage.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come here!" Zidane and Tei ran up to the cabin where Sarah was. "Right. Has anyone got ANY idea how to sail?" Zidane looked at the girls, who looked at each other. "I take that as a no then.."  
"Wait.. I remember travelling on a fishing boat once!" Sarah broke the silence. "Let me have a go." Sarah went up to the wheel and looked behind it, where several buttons were.  
"Okay.. If in doubt.. press blue!" Sarah took a wild guess and pushed the blue button behind the wheel. The engine roared to life beneath the ship and the three companions fell to the floor.  
"It's moving! It's moving!" Tei jumped up and down in celebration. The ship slid off the beach with several Alexandrian soldiers trying to paddle after it. The ship, called the 'Blue Narciss' gracefully rode the waves of the Outer Continent shore as the beach slowly vanished into the horizon behind them.  
Sarah looked back from the stern of the ship. She could see no more beach, or land for that matter.  
("We did it.. I'm never going to see that horrible place again.. Now I can live like Ipsen, doing as I will..") Sarah felt the salty sea air brush past her, and she heard the gulls following the ship above.  
("I'm as free as you now, I'm free to come and go as I please.") She looked fondly at the gulls, soaring on the air currents in the blue sky. Her eyes sped across endless sea, it was a beautiful cerulean colour, rather like Zidane's eyes. Sarah returned to the cabin where Zidane was steering. Tei had gone to check on the engine.  
"Enjoying yourself, I see." Zidane said without looking at her.  
"Yes I am. This is the first time I've been off the continent." Sarah went to stand by Zidane.  
"Same here. So, what do you intend to do in Alexandria?" Zidane asked.  
"I don't know. But if it's alright, can I go wherever you're going?" Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's more than alright. I just can't wait to get this whole thing over with..."  
"What 'whole thing'?"  
"About finding Mariah and alike. As soon as I find her, then Kuja will come. When he shows up I travel to Terra and let my master deal with the rest." Zidane said, devoid of emotion.  
"What then? What will happen next?" Sarah urged.  
"I..I will fulfil my purpose..finally." Zidane hesitated. Sarah stood so she could see Zidane's face.  
"Zidane? What is your purpose?" Sarah spoke quietly, and Zidane's reply was no different.  
"To assimilate Gaia with my master's orders. Gaia will be Terra, Terra will be Gaia." Zidane's words were hard and flat, as if he didn't want to speak them infront of her.  
"I-I see." Sarah slumped to the floor. ("Assimilate Gaia? He's going to have to destroy Gaia..or at least the people! What the hell do I say to him? He's the angel of death for goodness sake.. you can't just question him on it.. But... there's no reason why her shouldn't, or any reason why I should object. I hate Gaia as much as he does, and he's the first friend with any common sense I've had.. I-I feel attached to him somehow. Like we were meant to meet, to travel together.. and I feel.. strange around him. Like he's more than just my friend. Man, I've never felt this way before... and why do I blush around him? It's not like I love him or anyth.." Sarah suddenly stole a glance at Zidane. He faced forwards, completely concentrating on his steering, but he seemed to be pondering something aswell.  
("Man... I never really thought about it before.. Could I be in-in....? No! Don't even think about it Sarah! You know what love does to people! It ruins them! Especially when the other turns away from you.. But.. maybe I just admire him, or maybe I do love him.. Oh, I don't know! He couldn't possibly like you back anyway.. he's the angel of death! Not some random teenager to google at!") Sarah rubbed her temples in frustration. The subject of love had never crossed her mind before. It was either liking or admiration, but never love...  
"~Sarah..~" Zidane asked, still staring forwards.  
"~Y-Yes?~" Sarah pulled herself up off the floor.  
"~When I do meet Kuja... I want you to leave my side.~"  
"~Wha..?! Zidane, I can fight him with you!~" Sarah's hands curled into fists.  
"~It's not that. I don't want him to go near you, or hurt you..~" Zidane's eyes stared directly into hers.  
"~Zidane..I..~" Sarah kept the eye connection between them flowing. "~..I..~"  
"Hey! The engine's running fine, clean as a .. uh.. am I interrupting something?" Tei stood behind them with her hands on her hips, facing the two companions who's faces were inches away from one another. "Y'know, I'll just leave now.." Tei said quickly before backing out of the cabin from their view. Sarah and Zidane pulled the eye connection away, both blushing.  
"~I'm sorry..~" Sarah's eyes briefly glanced at his before she too left the cabin.  
  
  
  
What?! End of the chapter already?! I know.. I ran out of steam, sorry! I hope you liked that, and I hoped you liked Tei but I'm not going to give her a major role, since she will interrupt the relationship Zidane and Sarah have if I do give her one. Anyway, I plan to write a big chapter next week since I'm on holiday, and have nothing better to do with my time until Christmas. So, til then, Happy Christmas! See you next week! 


	6. Chpt 6 : The return of Mariah

Have a nice Christmas? A thousand apologies I didn't update, I was on holiday and had no access to a computer ...and to Sparks, the one who said sorry was Sarah, cause she knew that getting close to Zidane was a bad idea. Anyway, here's chapter 6, *falls over in realising I got that far..gasp!* Enjoy this nice looooong chapter! (yeah, right.. this is a last minute job...)  
  
Chpt 6 : The return of Mariah  
  
Sarah struggled to clear her mind. Her and Zidane's little 'chat' had not done her any favours, maybe it was wise to avoid him for now ... now that she knew what he really was...  
("Your such an idiot, Sarah.. messing around with his head like that, let alone messing around with your own..") She looked down at the water which made a huge white wake behind the Blue Narciss, slowly foaming out on the surface.  
("Why? Why me?") Sarah brushed back her hair as she looked at the night sky. ("I should have never got involved in this! I should have listened to Eiko..") Sarah's wandering thoughts were abruptly cut short when a large shock from under the boat ran through the decks.  
"What in the name of..?!" She pulled herself up (after falling over from the impact of the bump) and ran to the cabin.  
"You felt it too?!" Tei was clutching the railings tightly. "What the hell was that?!"  
"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was huge!" Sarah's eyes darted over the water's surface from the cabin. "Maybe it's a sea monst..!?" The large bump happened again, knocking all three companions to the floor.  
"What do you think it is?!" Tei and Sarah balanced themselves.  
"I'll tell you what it is! It's dead!" Zidane drew his weapon and ran from the cabin, disappearing from sight.  
"He's mad!" The girls swiftly followed him to the starboard side, until their attacker met their gaze. It was a huge water serpent, the one that ate sailors and crushed ships in fairy tales, one that could easily squash the Blue Narciss to paste... it was Leviahthan.  
"You're really pissing me off now!" Zidane seemed fearless in the face of his adversary, much to Sarah's awe and admiration. He held the Exploda at arms length, ready to swipe at the creature as it was leaning over the boat.  
"WATCH FOR IT'S TAIL!!!" Sarah spotted the tail of the beast as it swished over Zidane's head, luckily he avoided the attack.  
"It's gonna bump the boat again! Hold onto something!!!" Tei screamed as the bulk of the monster's scaly body squeezed against the boat, again knocking everyone to the floor.   
Sarah felt herself slip to the side of the boat, and into the dark waters below her..  
"ZIDANE!!! SARAH'S GOING OVER!!!" Tei caught his attention as they both saw Sarah scream as she fell into the waves.  
"SARAH!!!" Zidane dropped his weapon and dived into the water after her...  
  
**************************  
  
"Darson?! Do you really think that was wise?!" One of his companions shook his arm in an attempt to bring him to his senses.  
"Yes, I did! She's not a mere human, she would survive Leviahthan's power." Darson and his party stood on the Conde Piete cliff, watching the nightscape before them.  
"Darson, you bastard! How could you do that to her?! I thought you lov.." Eiko shouted.  
"Silence! Your simply here to track her down, not comment!" Darson yelled, making his companions flinch. "Once Leviahthan has destroyed their ship, the currents will take them to Alexandria bay. That is our destination.." Darson felt the winds turn east to Alexandria, and raised his hand for the company to follow him.  
  
**************************  
  
("I feel so... cold. Why is everything so dark? Zidane? Tei? Where am I?") Sarah's eyes slowly opened to a salty sting and transparent blue emptiness. Suddenly it struck her.  
("I feel so light headed and.. I'm under water!?") Sarah breathed out violently only to find bubbles rushed from her mouth.  
("I need air! But where's the surface?!") Sarah looked around to find everything was a deep blue, there was no wavy surface, and no light coming from above her.  
("I'm.. gonna die..drown..") Sarah's mind flashed thousands of colours as her lungs strained and her head pounded with the lack of oxygen.  
("..Zidane..I..I..need..you..") Sarah sensed her consciousness fading, but felt a pair of hands grab her clothes and pull her upwards, until she felt air on her face.. The cold sea air bit her wet form as the pair of arms supported her and held her head up.  
("Zidane..?") Sarah turned her head to see the familiar cerulean eyes and the now wet, blonde hair. Her weariness finally took a hold as her eyes shut, and the sound of Zidane calling her name drowned out of her ears...  
  
****************************  
  
-- Two Days Later --  
  
"So, Captain? Are they Eidolons?" General Beatrix, the most feared female warrior on the Mist continent stood in the dungeons of Alexandria prison, waiting for the captain's report.  
"Yes, ma'am, one of them is an Eidolon, but one of them is a summoner aswell."  
"Excellent. Are they ready to talk?" Beatrix tossed her brown hair over one shoulder.  
"Yes ma'am, this way." The captain led her through a maze of cells before reaching three particularly dark cells in the very corner of the prison.  
"We sent the wolf-girl here, just in case she knew anything. But the Eidolon is in that cell, and the Summoner in that one." The captain pointed to the three cells in order.  
"Thankyou captain. You may go." Beatrix dismissed the soldier before approaching the guard outside the summoner's cell.  
"What is her name?"  
"It's Sarah, ma'am. She seems to be the silent type..." The guard explained.  
"Where did you find them?"  
"On Alexandria bay, ma'am. The currents must have taken them there, because all of them were unconscious apart from the eidolon. We found some ship wreck amongst them aswell."  
"Keep going."  
"Oh... err.. The Wolf-girl had shock for about one day, so we put her in here. But today two more bodies appeared. The girl had a horn protruding from her forehead, and her companion was an eidolon. It was just awakening when we came to investigate."  
"Has Doctor Tot managed to decipher which eidolon it is yet?" Beatrix peered through the cell's bars to the dark haired summoner, sleeping on the stone floor.  
"He said he couldn't tell which one it was, it looked like a cross between a man and some kind of dark angel. He said the tail also made it harder for him to identify it."  
"Interesting. Why is it that when the Queen searches over the earth with almost no luck for any eidolons, and suddenly one appears on our very shores. Very interesting..." Beatrix itched her cheek with one finger. "Anyway, I'd like to take a look at them."  
"Yes, ma'am." The guard opened the door to Sarah's cell, to which she sat up immediately to her new visitors.  
"...Sarah, is it?" Beatrix walked up and down the cell, almost like she was at a criminal investigation scene.  
"Yes."  
"So, Sarah.. What brings you to Alexandria? Money? Or maybe to assasinate a royal member, perhaps?" Beatrix smirked.  
"No! I was washed here by mistake! Our boat sunk!" Sarah stood up, her chains preventing her from getting too close to the general. Beatrix had a sly look on her face.  
"Very well... and I suppose that is your eidolon in there?" She pointed to the cell to the left. Sarah's eyes spotted the shadowed figure of Zidane, looking straight back at her from the darkness.  
"He's not an eidolon. He's just my friend, so was the girl that was travelling with us.." Sarah gazed at the floor.  
"Do you want to know why I think your lying?" Beatrix stepped closer to Sarah, who withdrew from her menacing glare. "I think your lying because your 'friend' when we found him, was covered in black and silver feathers, with two great wings. Is that the 'friend' you remember? You must do, since he was shielding your body..." Beatrix had a satisfied look smothered all over her face, whereas Sarah was looking completely baffled.  
"I'll give you a night to think over it, summoner.." Beatrix slammed the door to her cell as the guard locked it again, and the general and guard walked away, leaving silence and darkness surrounding her.  
Sarah crawled to the left side of her cell so she was close to Zidane's.  
"~Zidane? Can you hear me? Are you okay?~"  
"~..Yes.~" Zidane replied flatly.  
"~What's wrong?~"  
"~Nothing..~"  
"~Zidane, please talk to me! I know the situation couldn't get any worse, but please tell me what's wrong!~"  
"~.........~"  
"~Zidane?!~"  
"~I don't feel like talking.~"  
"~Why not?~"  
"~I'm thinking, so go to sleep..~"  
Sarah sighed impatiently before kicking the bars in her cell, and recoiling from the pain of doing so.  
"~WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!!! FOR FRIGG'S SAKE!! CAN'T I EVEN GO SOMEWHERE WITHOUT BEING IMPRISONED?!!!~" Sarah punched the wall in rage before resting her head against the solid brick. She could feel hot, salty water building up in her eyes.  
"~Why? Why me? I didn't even do anything wrong..~" Her grief was paused when the faint candle glow could be seen from down the hall.  
"It's this cell here." A voice sounded. A key clicked the lock open to her cell and the door swung to, revealing a guard and a hooded lady; dressed in elegant robes.  
"Call me when your finished ma'am." The guard closed the door behind the mysterious woman and her footsteps were heard leaving the hall. The woman turned to Sarah.  
"I came down as soon as I heard you were here, Sarah."  
"H-how do you know my name?" Sarah drew a breath in as she unmasked herself.  
"Long time no see.." The woman smiled.  
"Mariah?! How? Why? Who..?" Sarah stuttered.  
"Calm down, Sarah!" Mariah laughed. "Come and give your best friend a hug!" Mariah and Sarah embraced, reviving the lost friendship that had been gone for years.  
"You've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were knee high!" Mariah grinned.  
"You too. Your a woman now! How old? Twenty something?" Sarah pondered.  
"Actually I'm 29, going on 30."  
"Whoah.. I'm only 16! What an age gap.." Sarah wiped her forehead. "But.. Mariah. There's something I have to ask you. Actually three things.."  
"Shoot."  
"Well, number one, where's your horn?"  
"My horn?" Mariah felt her head. " I had it removed."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Because now I can be mistaken for human, not summoner. But of course I can still summon.. What next?"  
"Okay.. Number two, What the hell are you doing here?"  
"When I set sail for Alexandria I befriended the Princess. Actually I saved her life, but that doesn't matter for now. But I'm living here in the palace as a special guest to the queen. She has something planned for me, apparently."  
"I'm gonna ask you about that again in a minute, but number three, what is your connection to the man named Kuja?" Sarah inquired. Mariah looked at her questioningly.  
"How do you know that name?" She said in a low whisper.  
"Contacts."  
"Sarah! Be serious! What contacts?!"  
"Oh, a little friend I like to call Iifa... Does that ring a bell as well?" Sarah raised her eyebrows as Mariah faltered her words.  
"I.. er.."  
"Come on, you can tell me. I know as much as you anyway.." Sarah tapped her thumb on her chest in a reassuring way.  
"Fine... Wait a damn minute.. Did you just say Iifa?!"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Do you mean the tree or the.. oh nevermind." Mariah purposely left her sentence incomplete.  
"The Terran, not the tree. Their both the same anyway." Sarah frowned.  
"How do you know all this?! How do you know about Iifa and Kuja?!"  
"I already told you. I talked to Iifa."  
"Where is he now? You didn't release him, did you?"  
"Yes I did release him, and he's sitting about ten feet away from you." Mariah froze and looked to Zidane's cell with shock and fear in her eyes.  
"He's..here?" Mariah's voice trembled.  
"Yes. Why are you all jittery all of a sudden?" Sarah waved a hand infront of her face.  
"Because he's going to destroy this world, and this world will become his master's.." Mariah swallowed hard. The thought had never crossed her mind before. Hearing it from someone else's point of view made it sound completely different. Mariah made it sound like doomsday. Which it was, in a manner of speaking.  
"Mariah, will you help me escape? Speaking of which, you have to leave Alexandria!" Sarah shook Mariah round the shoulders.  
"Why?"  
"Because Queen Brahne is going to extract your eidolons! She's going to kill you!"  
"Where did you find out about this?!"  
"From the soldiers on the Outer Continent! Me and Zidane overheard the whole thing!"  
"Zidane? Who's that?"  
"...It's the code name for Iifa. He's my travelling companion."  
"This just gets better and better, doesn't it!" Mariah said sarcastically. "Fine. I'll get you out. Wait here a second." Mariah called for the guard who opened the door for her, but no sooner had she done so, Mariah delivered a quick blow to the stomach, knocking the guard out instantly.  
"Okay! Follow me!" Mariah took the keys off the unconscious body and threw them to Sarah.  
"Wait a minute, Mariah!" Sarah called for her friend to stop as she unlocked her chains and ran to Zidane's cell, opening the lock.  
"Zidane! Come on! We're escaping!" The loosening of chains was heard as Zidane followed Sarah out of the cell.  
"Surprise, surprise.. Look who I've found." Zidane smirked at Mariah who stepped behind Sarah in an act of self defence.  
"Oh, knock it off you two! We have to get out of here!" Sarah pushed Mariah forwards so she could lead the way, while dragging Zidane behind her.  
"Do you know where the 'wolf-girl' Tei is kept? Sarah whispered.  
"Yeah, in that cell ahead!" Mariah pointed. Sarah followed her directions and unlocked the door.   
"Hey? Tei! Are you in here?" Sarah peered into the darkness, the rattling of chains could be heard.  
"Sarah! I'm right at the back!" Tei's distressed voice could be heard.  
"I'm coming!" Sarah stumbled forwards until Tei's bound and chained form could be seen in the darkness. Sarah fumbled with the chain lock until Tei was released.  
"Thankyou!" Tei hugged Sarah tightly.  
"Okay, okay!" Sarah struggled out of her grip.  
"Hey, do you need those?" Tei pointed to the keys.  
"Not the way we're going." Mariah interjected from outside the cell, still trying to avoid Zidane's gaze.  
"Here." Sarah handed her the keys. "What do you need them for?"  
"This is where I leave you. But I'll join you again once I've freed my people from these walls." Tei smiled.  
"I understand. It was nice meeting you, good luck!" Sarah shook her hand before Tei took off into the darkness, waving a hand goodbye.  
"Good luck." Sarah repeated to herself quietly.  
"We can get out this way, follow me!" Mariah broke the silence as the three ran forth through the prison.  
  
***************************  
  
"They were transported to Treno?!" Darson stamped his foot on the floor. The party of summoners, all wearing hoods to disguise their identities stood on the outskirts of Alexandria.  
"You heard me right. I know what I see."  
"You better hope you could see right through that mask of yours, old man.." Darson spat. Darson and his hunting party had arrived at Alexandria in the afternoon, and taken the advice of a masked man living on the outskirts. Apparently he had seen all prisoners, including the dark haired summoner, the wolf-girl and the tailed man being transported to Treno prison.  
"Fine. Come on gang, we go to Treno!" Darson pointed in a southerly direction, to which his companions followed. After the rest of the summoners were out of earshot, Darson turned to the masked man.  
"If you're not telling the truth, then you can expect a visit from me again. It won't be pleasant." Darson turned his back and followed his party, which soon disappeared down a sloping path leading to Treno. The masked man laughed to himself.  
"Your wrong Darson... It'll be you with the nasty ending." He removed his mask and his heavy cloaks, revealing white robes and silvery white hair.  
"Haha! A very nasty ending indeed! I hope you like your dead end trip, as they say, never trust a stranger.." With that, the Terran known as Kuja headed to Alexandria.  
  
  
  
Again, a million apologies for being so late with this chapter. The next one WILL be long (ish.) I promise. Nothing more from Shadow here, so see you next week!  
  
(A warning. The next chapter will involve Zidane/Iifa being really evil. So anyone who thinks Zidane should be all sweetness and light, think again. This is Zidane and Iifa - Remix! Oh come on people! He's the Angel of Death for goodness sake! He is NOT Mr Happy!... Why did I just type Mr Happy? ..Oh, forget it.) 


	7. Chpt 7 : Sarah's Rival Garnet

Hi, Shadow's back from the dead. I decided I'd better finish this cause I like the general plot. Right, on with the fic...  
  
Chpt 7 : Sarah's rival; Garnet til Alexandros 17th  
  
Night had fallen, and Alexandria shone under the moonlight. Four figures moved stealthily along the streets, and reached the exit without a single guard noticing. Once the silent group felt grass under their feet, and saw the gates of Alexandria behind them, they threw off their cloaks in rejoice.  
"Ahhh! It feels sooo good to be out of that city!" Sarah brushed back her hair and smiled raidiantly.  
"I do not know about this, I am not sure.." The fourth figure pulled down her hood, revealing a jumpsuit clad maiden of the highest royalty. Princess Garnet til Alexandros.  
"Oh, come-on Garnet.. You know what I said about your mother was true.." Mariah soothed. "Plus, you would have been in grave danger if we had left you in the castle.." Mariah turned to Garnet, who nodded in return. A silence fell between the little band. Garnet spoke up.  
"You never did introduce me to your friends, Mariah.." Garnet tugged on her sleeve, and looked expectantly at the girl with a horn, and the man with the tail.  
"Oh, she's my childhood friend; Sarah. She's also a summoner, and this is Zidane..." Mariah said his name with a hint of venom.   
"What is his trade?" Garnet walked up to the man, and looked him directly in the face, but Mariah quickly pulled her away.  
"Hmph, you don't want to go near him, he's dangerous." Mariah looked daggers into Zidane's eyes. Zidane simply turned away, and continued walking with Sarah by his side. Mariah and Garnet walked behind them quietly.  
"What is the matter with him?" Garnet questioned in a whisper.  
"Ask me another time, Garnet, another time..."  
  
************************  
  
"For the last time, when was the last batch of prisoners transported here?" Darson drummed his fingers impatiently on the crime information bureau of Treno. His wet and cold companions shivered in the doorway.  
"Sir, I've already told you! There is no transfers of prisoners from Alexandria until next month!" The lady at the desk continued to file her nails as Darson growled in frustration. It dawned on him that he had been tricked by the masked man living on the outskirts of Alexandria.  
"Damn it!!!" Darson wailed as the weary group of summoners returned to the Inn. He had set his hopes so high, but watched them fall so quickly. How could one girl slip through his grasp so easily? He pushed the Treno inn door open and returned to his private room. The rest of the summoners had gone to the bar.  
"Eiko!!!" He yelled as the little girl replied to his call.  
"Yes? What now?!" Eiko huffed. She had had enough of being dragged around the continent.  
"Get me something strong to drink. Now!" Darson barked at her tiny form before returning to look out of the window.  
("Where are you Sarah? You're still my childhood friend...")  
  
************************  
  
"Um.. room 5 would like some whisky please." Eiko stared up at the receptionist at the Inn's bar, who gave her a suspicious look.  
"Thankyou for your order.." The receptionist glared.  
("Man.. what a stingy cow..") Eiko brushed back the fringe which fell over her horn. ("Better get back to Darson then..") As she headed for the door, a tall figure in a black cloak blocked the doorway and pushed her aside from view.  
"Hey! What the hell do you..?!" Eiko started before the stranger put a hand over her mouth.  
"Hush, young one." The voice was soothing and gentle, definitely female. Although the speaker seemed to have trouble pronouncing in Gaian. "Are you Eiko Carol? Or do you know of such person?" The stranger asked softly. Eiko managed to pull the hand off her mouth.  
"Yes, I do! She's me!" Eiko said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Thank Terra's grace... You must come with me, you are in grave danger!" The stranger pulled Eiko out of the bar and Inn, and led her through the dark streets until they reached the gate. Eiko's gaze was drawn to the wilderness outside Treno, and to the huge, blue dolphin shaped ship waiting in the distance.  
"You see the Invincible, Eiko. She is a fine ship, and will keep you from harm." The woman removed her mask to reveal a head of blonde hair, and the most beautiful set of cerulean eyes.  
"My name is Mikoto. My master has sent for your presence." The lady brushed her shoulder length hair from her face, she seemed trustworthy.  
"Why does your master want 'my' presence?" Eiko asked, wide-eyed.  
"Because he needs your help." Mikoto shook Eiko's shoulders. "He has been watching you from afar, you have a very strong power, Eiko of summoners. My master will teach you to use it."  
"Oookkaayy.. Thanks for the offer, but I can teach myself.." Eiko released herself of Mikoto's grip and turned to walk back into Treno.  
"Wait! Please, you must listen!" Mikoto grabbed her hand. "I do not wish you to die, Eiko! You have a good will that does not deserve to perish in this place!" Eiko raised and eyebrow.  
"What was that supposed to mean? Are you saying someone's trying to kill me?"  
"We all die in the end. But some die earlier than others, especially your race." Mikoto drew up to her full height as she spoke. "My master has come back from near death, and he intends to finish what he started, beginning with the death of Kuja.." Her face suddenly hardened on the name.  
"K-Kuja?! He was the guy that Iifa was fretting about!" Eiko clicked her fingers in brief recognition.  
"So, Iifa has awoken. I will be glad to see my brother after nine years, it has been hard without him." Mikoto's face grew warm smile, and she extended her hand to Eiko. "Eiko, do you wish to see Sarah again? My master will protect you both from any harm, plus, do you wish to travel with this 'Darson' man, who plagues your every waking moment?"  
"Um, I guess.." Eiko stuttered. "But what about home?"  
"What have you got left there? Nothing, now come! Fly from Gaia!" Mikoto threw her arms skyward in an emphatic movement.  
"Well, if I can see Sarah again, then I'll give it a shot." Eiko nodded to Mikoto's offer.  
"A most wise decision. Come Eiko, my master awaits your arrival." Mikoto took her hand and led the little girl towards the huge Invincible.  
  
************************  
  
Sarah looked into the flickering flames and sparks of the fire. Her thoughts wondered from Mandain Sari, from Alexandria, to Zidane.  
("I wonder what their doing back home? I hope that Eiko's parents are okay. Maybe Darson's broken another bone? Hehe.. Oh, what about Alexandria? Are the guards still looking for us? Was Tei able to find her family? I wonder why Mariah decided to bring Garnet along.. she'll only slow us down... Why is Zidane being so quiet? Is he thinking about what he has to do? That's right, that general mentioned something about a dark angel shielding my body when we were washed up in Alexandria.. Could he have another form? Well, the Iifa tree is his other form.. But that might be his angel of death form..") She glanced briefly at Zidane, who was stoking the fire. His cerulean eyes looked beautiful to Sarah when the fire was reflected into them. Sarah shifted uncomfortably under the wet grass of the Guntinas Basin below Alexandria. When the grass felt a little comfier, she looked at everyone else. Mariah was asleep on her coat, and Garnet, to Sarah's disgust, was looking directly at Zidane. Sarah felt a flicker of jealousy as she watched Garnet look dreamily at Zidane. Sarah decided to leave the scene by trying to get to sleep, but she just couldn't get to sleep. Suddenly, Garnet spoke up quietly.  
"So, Mariah says your name is Zidane. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?" Garnet asked  
"...Tribal. Zidane Tribal." Zidane said flatly, never taking his eyes off the fire.  
"Where do you come from?" Garnet inquired.  
"It's none of your business.." Sarah smiled slightly to herself when she heard his answer to Garnet's question.  
"I'm terribly sorry. Can you tell me why your travelling with Sarah? I think that horn's awfully strange, don't you?" The princess continued questioning him.  
"Well I think you're manners are 'awfully strange'." Zidane mimicked her posh accent, and Sarah had to stop herself laughing.  
"So why are you travelling with Sarah?" Garnet repeated.  
"Because I want to. Is that all your questions?" Zidane looked at Garnet.  
"Yes, but we can talk more later. Goodnight, Zidane." Garnet went down to sleep with a smile on her face. Sarah couldn't believe what she saw and heard. Garnet was hitting on Zidane! How could this be?  
("No! This can't be happening! What if Zidane starts liking her?!") Sarah felt a pit of dread developing in her stomach. Now there would be no way of getting to sleep, but something occurred to her...  
("My gods... why am I being so jealous? Why am I feeling like I'll loose him, when he's not even mine?") Then the little voice known as conscience in her head gave her the answer. ("I-I'm in love? When did this happen?") The little pit of dread in her stomach was replaced with a warm sensation of worth. ("I love Zidane! I'm in love with Zidane!") She mentally rejoiced her new emotional discovery, but then the creeping feeling came back more suddenly than she expected.  
(" W-what if he doesn't love me? What if he likes Garnet?! Gods! This is why I swore to myself not to fall in love!! Because there's always someone else, or the person doesn't like you back..") She kicked herself mentally for giving into her emotions so easily. Suddenly she felt something warm cover her body.  
"Zidane?" She looked up to see Zidane's cloak covering her.  
"You were shifting alot, you have a bad dream?" Zidane smiled at her. Her regrets over falling in love were quickly forgotten once she returned the smile.  
"Kind of.. I dreamt I nearly lost something precious." Sarah put enigmatically.  
"The best way to solve that is to let go of the precious 'something' once in a while. Maybe you like it too much?" Zidane's reply was a herald of doom to her, and her smile dissolved.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Zidane said, concerned.  
"No... Oh, and thank-you for the cloak..." She lay back down on the floor, clutching Zidane's cloak softly to her.  
("Never leave me Zidane, or should I say Iifa..") She finally drifted off.  
  
************************  
  
The next day the group of four were awoken by a loud voice, screaming:  
"WAKE UPPPP!!!" The four jumped up with their weapons in hands, Garnet still half asleep. But when Garnet looked apon their intruder, she screamed loudly.  
"W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT T-T-THING???!?!?" Garnet panicked and grabbed Zidane's arm and hid behind him. Sarah felt the spark of jealousy again, but it quickly dissapeared once she saw what Garnet was screaming at.  
"Tei!!" Sarah ran forwards and hugged the Wolf-Human Hybrid girl. "How are you? Did you release your family okay?" Sarah smiled infectiously at Tei, who giggled and nodded before hugging her friend again. After a while she let go of Sarah and ran up to Zidane.  
"Zidane!!" Tei ran to him and hugged his waist. Zidane had an amused look on his face.  
"Hey, Zidane, who are these girls?" Tei let go of his waist and looked at Mariah and Garnet.  
"That's Mariah, she released us from Alexandria, and that's Alexandria's princess; Garnet." Zidane said, slightly bored.  
"Oh. Don't you think a princess should have a code name? So she doesn't get caught?" Tei (who came up to Zidane's shoulders) looked up at the blonde teenager expectantly.  
"It's not my problem if she gets caught. It's my job to look after Sarah and maybe you, but not those two." Zidane scruffled Tei's white/blonde hair as she squealed in protest. Sarah smirked at Garnet, who smirked just as badly back. Tei walked up to Garnet as if inspecting her.  
"Hmm, haven't got much experience in the field, have you? Oh well, Sarah can help you with that..." Sarah made a dissaproving tut in her throat to Tei's comment. "So, can I code-name you? Or are you gonna do it?" Tei raised one eyebrow at the princess.  
"Well..." Garnet looked around at everyone before she spotted a dagger on Tei's waistband.  
"What's that?" She pointed at the long knife.  
"That? That's my dagger." Tei said innocently.  
"I've decided. I will be known as Dagger from now on. Is that okay, Zidane?" Garnet looked directly at the Genome.  
"Whatever, Garnet." Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "We all have fake names these days."   
"Why? Do you have one?" Dagger quizzed.  
"I might have. So where exactly are you and Mariah going to?"  
"We're going to Lindblum to warn my uncle of my mother." Dagger looked at her pendant briefly.  
"Yeah, whatever.. time-out okay?" Sarah made the T sign with her hands and huddled shoulders with Zidane and Tei.  
"I thought you were gonna take Mariah to Kuja?" Sarah asked Zidane.  
"Hmm, I don't really know anymore. That's why I've been silent all this time, cause now I don't know what to do with her.. She did save us afterall."  
"Maybe we should let your master have her?" Tei butted in.  
"What?!" Sarah and Zidane said in unison.  
"How did you know about my master?!" Zidane hissed under his breath.  
"Heehee, I eavesdropped on you on the ship. I think Iifa's a nice name, don't you Sarah?"  
"Ugh.." Zidane drooped his head in defeat and Sarah shook her head.  
"I personally think that Sarah and Iifa make a nice couple name.." Tei hinted.  
"W-w-well, it depends.." Sarah blushed hard and lowered her head so Zidane couldn't see her face.  
"You know, do you think I should drop the name while I'm here? No-one will recognise me.. Plus, Zidane represents me as an eidolon.." Zidane suggested.  
"Okay, just for a little while, Iifa." Sarah winked at him, to which he gave her his funny smile, the smile that made her feel like she was his. She blushed again.  
"Ahem.. once you two have finished eyeing each other up, do you wanna talk where we're going next?" Tei broke the moment abruptly.  
"Yeah. Let's go to Lindblum through South Gate, then we can drop the princess and Mariah off as quickly as possible, I can't stand dragging dead weights." Iifa sighed. Sarah felt happy about this. The princess couldn't get between them if she was left behind.  
"Excellent. Then where do we go?" Tei added.  
"We'll see." Iifa lent back, breaking the huddle symbolising the Time-Out was over.  
"We'll take you to Lindblum through South Gate, princess.. uh.. Dagger." Iifa reported.  
"You have my highest thanks, Zidane." Dagger smiled lovingly at him.  
"My name isn't Zidane." He quickly rebuffed.  
"Then, pray, what is it?" Dagger said curiously.  
"It's Iifa. But only Sarah and Tei can call me that. You stick with Zidane, Dagger." Iifa smirked.  
"I'd like to call you Iifa too, it's a nice name, but why can only she say it?" Dagger frowned.  
"Because I can." Sarah interrupted.  
"Okay ladies, let's go." Iifa walked towards the looming mountain that housed South Gate.  
"I really don't get you, Sarah." Dagger shook her head angrily.  
"Hah, nor do I sometimes." Sarah smiled and ran to walk by Iifa, quickly followed by Tei, Mariah, then Dagger.  
  
How was it? I really need to get back into the swing of writing again...(shudder) Anyway, I'm really sorry this took so long, it was a combined case of Exams, Writer's Block, and umm.. that's all. (I seem to have Exams all my life..) Oh well, in seven days they'll all be over and school is over forever, baby!!! 


	8. Chpt 8 : True Colours on Berkmea

Howdy. Just a quick note, I was listening to scary music when I wrote this chapter, so it inspired me in that kind of way... then I listened to happy&romantic music..(that is WAY out of character for my music taste..) and that inspired me too. Enjoy!  
  
Chpt 8 : True Colours on Berkmea  
  
"Ohhhh... my ankles hurt!" Dagger whined for the seventh time. The rest of the group tried not to explode because of her whining. "Ohh, my ank..." Dagger never finished her sentence.  
"For Terra's Grace!!! Would you stop whining woman!!" Iifa snapped before lifting her into a piggyback to stop her cries of defeat. Sarah began to feel uncomfortable. She hated Iifa and Dagger being close. The top was near, it had been a painful three hour's climb to the entrance of the South Gate, and Dagger had started whining in the first 15 minutes.  
"Thank gods, the top!" Mariah gasped. Everybody quickened their pace a little until they were eventually stopped by the entrance guards at the Port Cullis. To avoid suspicion, Tei, Sarah and Dagger had put cloaks on, with hoods covering their heads.  
"Hello, we were wondering if we could go past the pedestrian path of South Gate?" Mariah said politely.  
"Okay, ma'am. Let me check your luggage, then you can pass. Rules and regulations, y'know." The guard said automatically. He had obviously had to say that line thousands of times.  
"Of course.." Mariah let them check her cloak, and so did the others. They were clear to go.  
"Okay, here's your gate pass. It's for 5 people." The guard handed her a nice looking card with intricate designs on it.  
"Thankyou very much." Mariah led the way into the port cullis and to the Berkmea Station.  
"Aww, it's late..." Tei noticed a large Berkmea-tram space in the station.  
"I guess we just wait then.." Sarah sat down on the spot and stretched her legs, everyone else followed suit. Iifa just roughly let go of Dagger, who nearly fell on her back. Sarah looked around at her new environment, it was well kept and it seemed to have rained recently as-well. As she turned her eyes back to the group, Iifa had his hand on her forehead quicker than she could see him.  
"You've been real silent lately, Sarah, do you have a fever or something?" Iifa took his hand off her forehead when she shook her head whilst blushing. "Yeah, there is defiantly something wrong with you, you always start flushing, do you feel hot, or cold?" Iifa looked really concerned. Sarah felt guilty for why she was so silent, in truth, she just wanted to shout out to Gaia; --"I'm in love with you, Iifa! But I don't want that snotty princess to get in our way!!"-- Like that was going to happen.  
"Well, Sarah. If there's anything you want to tell me, don't hesitate to call." He pointed a thumb at his chest and grinned at her. She felt like hugging him. The group's rest-break was broken when the chugging and whirring sound of the Berkmea Tram approached.  
"That's our call everyone!" Mariah said cheerfully. But everyone else was too tired to notice her enthusiasm.  
  
************************  
  
The soft blue light penetrated throughout the gigantic ship, and Eiko found herself being dwarfed by everything around her. The sound of Mikoto's footsteps broke her awe.  
"Eiko Carol, meet my Master..." Mikoto stepped to one side, revealing a man, clad head to foot in black. His old eyes showing wisdom and knowledge.  
"I am Garland, and I have been looking for someone like you for a long time, Eiko Carol." His voice boomed so majestically that she thought he were an Eidolon for a moment.  
"So..umm. (gulp) W-w-what can I do for you, M-m-mr. Garland?" Eiko stammered.  
"Show me where Kuja is."  
  
************************  
  
"Wowww! Look at the mountains! It looks like it's been snowing up there for months!" Tei craned her head even further out the window. "Hey, even South Gate is covered in snow! Wait a minute, it's starting to snow really heavy even now!" Tei withdrew from the window, closing it behind her. Everyone glanced at the window, it was now snowing so heavily that only white could be seen outside.  
"I don't know about you, but Isn't snow dangerous to trams like this?" Mariah spoke. Everyone looked at her with a face of impending doom. Just to justify her, the tram suddenly halted to a stop.  
"Sorry everyone, but going any further could be dangerous." The engineer announced.  
"Well, how far is it to the summit?" Iifa asked. "Can't we walk to the top?"  
"Gods, no! When it snows on South Gate mountain, the snow is so thick that it is impossible to see in! Plus, these creatures have started to appear in the snow recently, and the last five people who walked to the top when it snowed like this, where found disembowled not far from here." The engineer trailed off in worry.  
"Disembowled?! What the hell are they?!" Sarah panicked.  
"They say the creatures hunt in packs on these mountains, they can see in the snow, so they usually catch their victims around here. They look like grotesque rodents of some kind, but we should be safe if we stay in the tram until it stops snowing.." The engineer was shaking. He had obviously heard too many stories, or too much of the truth...  
"Well, let's just wait until.." Dagger was interrupted by a large impact on her side of the tram, followed by scratching noises and then a nerve-testing silence.  
"W-w-what in Ifrit's name was that..!?" Sarah was trembling in Iifa's arms, everyone had moved to the other side of the cabin.  
"W-W-WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! JUST LIKE THE LAST FIVE!!!" The engineer snapped, he was like a helpless child on the floor. Another quick impact was given on the side everyone had moved too. Several other girls on the tram that had got on with them screamed and held each other, shivering with fear.  
"Iifa.. I'm scared..." Sarah held onto his shirt while leaning her head on his chest, in turn he held her more tightly. She saw that he was not frightened, just concerned about protecting her.  
"Can they get in?!" Mariah asked the deranged engineer while holding Dagger for support.  
"I-I-I-I don't know.." He was beyond reason through fear. Everyone seemed to be.  
"I wanna go home..." Tei whispered between sobs. Sarah outstretched her hand to Tei, who took it and too was held by Iifa for support. Suddenly a window at the front of the tram smashed in, and everyone jumped, then waited for whatever that smashed it to enter. Nothing.  
"No... It's a trap.." Iifa realised too late, as the back windows were smashed in and one of the other girls had been dragged out while everyone had their faces forwards.  
"MY GODS!! SUZANNA!!! SUUUZZAANNNAA!!!!" One of her friends screamed.  
"Get back!" Iifa dragged the too girls from the back window and to the middle of the tram.  
"Where is she?! My Gods, what happened to her!?" The other cried. Too late. A blood-curdling scream was heard outside followed by the ripping of skin. Silence.  
"SSSUUUZZANNNAAA!!! OH MY GODS!!!" Her friends screamed together. The moment they heard the obvious sound of her death, everyone felt like hell had come to earth.  
"No... We can't get away!" Sarah backed against one of the tram windows at the side. Two more windows smashed in unison, and Sarah was dragged out into thick whiteness.  
"SARAH!!" Iifa climbed out into the snow in pursuit. Leaving everyone else holding everyone else in fear of another attack.  
  
************************  
  
Sarah felt herself being dragged off the trackline by an invisible enemy, who had bitten into her leg. She felt the white hot pain of the teeth in her calf muscle, but she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly she saw the Exploda whirl above her head and crimson fluid spat from her attacker. It looked like a large rat, covered in white fur and scales. The head was like a monkey's except with gruesome teeth and bulbous eyes. Sarah screamed in agony and fear.  
"Sarah! Are you okay?!" Iifa held her towards him, though his face was only partially visible through the thick snow.  
"IIFA!!!" She hugged him hard, but something moved in the corner of her eye.  
"Iifa! Watch out!" He was quick to respond, the enemy was not. Another one of the creatures fell the the ground, only visible through it's outline in it's own blood.  
"We're surrounded!" Sarah panicked. She held onto Iifa tightly, knowing that even her summons could not help her now. She could almost see her end as the partially visible creatures surrounded them. Through her fear she noticed that Iifa's clothes had become softer, and feather like. She looked at his chest that she'd been leaning on. It was covered in Black and silver feathers. She then looked at his face. His hair was black and silver like the feathers that covered him, and his eyes were glowing cerulean. She held her breath, this was the creature that had shielded her body on Alexandria bay. This was the creature that had killed the guards in her town, and the creature that had broken Darson's arm in the dark of the Iifa tree. This creature was Iifa. Iifa transformed. As if on cue two giant feathered wings sprung from his back, they were of the same colour as his feathers and gave him somewhat of a Dark Angel look. She was too awed to notice the danger. Iifa closed his eyes and grinned evilly, showing off his new animal like teeth, the canines larger than the rest. She knew that that was the grin of evil, hate and malice he had shown Darson, and she was terrified.  
"I-I-Iifa?!" She almost choked out.  
"~This...This, is the end..~" He hissed in the Terran language that only she could understand.  
"Oh no..." She whispered to herself as she sunk to the floor, knowing that merciless carnage was about to meet her vision. And she was too right. Iifa sprang upward, slashing every one of the creatures as if he could see them by day, blood spilled, poured and spat from all directions as the creatures, one by one, were ripped down into pieces of flesh. Sarah looked around as the eerie silence and truly horrifying scene met her face. The bodies of the snow-creatures were barely more than sliced up organs, flesh and skin. She wanted to be sick. She then started to make out Iifa's transformed figure in the snow. He stood as if wallowing in his brutal victory.  
"~Sarah... Come here..~" He said in a hissing tone. She pulled herself up painfully and walked with fear towards him. As she got closer, she could see he was covered in blood and he was doing his signature evil grin. She got about three feet from him then stopped, shivering in the cold and in pain. He approached her and picked her up into his arms, she putting her arms around his now feathered neck.  
"~Don't be afraid of me when I turn like this.. I do it to protect you..~" He said in a deep, hissing voice. Obviously the transformation had him a new voice to go with that appearance.  
"~Okay.. It's just that you turn so vicious.. that frightens me..~"   
"~Just relax about it...I've done this before..~" He began to walk towards the little tram again, where everyone inside looked very puzzled over the sounds they had just heard.  
"AHHH!! Another demon!!!" The engineer screamed from inside the tram when he saw Iifa approach.  
"~Fool... Shall I dispose of him?~" Iifa asked the girl in his arms. She shook her head in disapproval. It hit her. He only recognised her as something to protect, everyone else was his prey unless she said so.. he was a killing machine..just like he was made for..  
  
************************  
  
The decimated Berkmea tram chugged its way to the top of South Gate summit, where day to day workers gathered round to see the snow, blood and ice covered tram stop at the station. The passengers who exited included two girls, shaking and wide eyed, the engineer - still trying to smile, two pretty young girls, with one that bore a resemblance to Alexandria's princess Garnet, a small cloaked girl with white hair and what seemed like yellow eyes, and finally, two teenagers; a boy with a tail and a girl with a horn. The girl seemed to be attached to the boy like her life was in danger. Out of the whole of them, only the boy seemed calm. The group of passengers made their way slowly past the crowd and into the rest stop, where everyone ordered South Gate Bundt cake.  
"I-I know this isn't exactly the best time to ask you about this; Iifa.." Mariah started, as everyone at their table looked at her. "But what happened to you in the snow? You looked like a demon.."  
"It's called 'The Last Defence', Mariah. Even you have it." Iifa corrected.  
"Even I have it? You mean I can turn into a de.."  
"No! Everyone has something in them that helps them if their life is at risk. In my case I take my true form of the Iifa Tree's incarnation of the Angel of Death... Yours would be summoning even if you had no power.."  
"So you ARE the new Angel of Death!! I knew it! Ever since Kuja told me that Garland had created the new Angel of Death by simply manifesting the Iifa Tree into a moveable being, I knew there was trouble!" Mariah complained.  
"You're the Angel of Death?! How can this be?!" Dagger cried.  
"Get over it, Dagger! It's just the way it is.." Iifa silenced her. "My Master will be arriving shortly. There is NOTHING you can do about it.." Everyone on their table retreated into their own thoughts. No-one was sure what to do anymore.  
  
Mariah: (" I wonder where Kuja is... will he save me from this? I knew this day would come... Iifa is going to use me as bait for Kuja, and then Garland will destroy Gaia, and Terra will be in it's place.. What will become of all of us? When Iifa and the Tree finally meet again, gods know what will happen, he won;t give a damn about anyone, he'll just destroy.."  
  
Iifa: ("~Not long to go now.. I will fulfil my purpose.. finally.. But when I destroy Gaia, what will happen to Sarah and little Tei? I can't just leave them... Try not to think about it.. Just concentrate on getting back to Terra through the spirit road..~")  
  
Tei: (" I wonder where my tribe has got to now? I let them go on the cargo ship back to the Forgotten Continent, I hope they got there safely. What about me and Sarah? Will Iifa spare us? I hope so.. I'm also getting sick of this love triangle that's developing between Iifa, Sarah and Dagger. I want Iifa and Sarah to get together, I know she is in love with him, it's obvious. But I'm gonna do everything in my power to stop Dagger getting Iifa!!")  
  
Sarah: (" Iifa transformed into his true form to protect me... Am I the only person he sees as worth protecting in that form? What about Tei? He can't kill Tei.. the poor little girl.. I'm gonna talk more in Terran to him, so Dagger can't understand us. That way she can't get him. Why am I thinking this now? Have I come this possessive over him? He doesn't even know I like him in that way.. But I don't want him to start liking Dagger...")  
  
Dagger: ("The first time I looked at him, I liked him. But he's the Angel of Death? This is the worst thing that has happened to me... and that Sarah girl keeps getting in the way of us. She likes him like I do, I know it.. But I don't even know he likes me back.. He's been evading me for some time.. What do I do?")  
  
The thinking fest was interrupted by the main ordinator's voice on the intercom.  
"It has stopped snowing, and the cab to Lindblum has arrived. The time is 2:15pm." The group got up from the table without uttering a word, and departed for Lindblum on the new tram.  
  
************************  
  
Darson looked around the dark tunnels he was travelling in, the Gargant above him kept making annoying chirpy noises. He remembered the lady at the bar had told him that a little girl with purple hair had been taken by the hand away from the pub by a lady with a black cloak on. He cringed at the thought that his only source of tracking Sarah down had been thwarted. He remembered his group giving up on trying to find Eiko and had used the Gargant tunnels to travel to Lindblum. Being the biggest city, she was bound to be there. Maybe Sarah was there too..  
  
************************  
  
"Okay, I've been to Lindblum before, and it's best to hold to everyone else, just incase we get separated." Mariah announced as they got inside the Falcon Gate.  
"Aren't you and Dagger going to go to the castle? I don't know about you, but one of my tribe said they'd meet me in the Doom CafŽ." Tei itched one of her wolf ears.  
"Can I come and meet them?" Sarah asked the little wolf hybrid.  
"Of course, Sarah! You can come too, Iifa!" Tei nudged her in the ribs. "How about it?"  
"Sorry, Tei. I got business to take care of." Iifa smiled faintly at Tei.  
"~Business?~" Sarah spoke in Terran to Iifa.  
"~Yeah, I feel the presence of my other body.~" Iifa mentioned. Mariah, (who could understand Terran due to her relationship with Kuja) looked concerned and gave an evil eye to Iifa. When they got to the square outside the business district, Mariah and Dagger left for the castle, Tei and Sarah left for the Doom CafŽ in the Industrial district, and Iifa headed for the Theatre District, following his faint sense of his other body's presence.  
  
~~* In the Doom CafŽ *~~  
  
"This Soupe de Silence is great!" Sarah sipped her soup cup again. "This is even better than my mother's cooking!"  
"I know, I think the specials in this pub are great!" Tei shuffled in her seat. "I wonder where my cousin is.." Sarah's eyes looked around for a look-alike of Tei in the murky pub, but saw something much less favourable instead.  
"Darson!!!" She whispered to Tei hoarsely. "Nononono!!" She then placed her chair behind Tei so she couldn't be seen from the direction he was sitting in. A whole group of summoners and Darson were sitting in the corner of the room, all with drinks. Sarah pulled her hood over her head just incase her giveaway horn was seen.  
"Isn't he the guy that had is arm and stuff broken by Iifa?" Tei whispered in return.  
"Uh-huh... Where is Iifa when you need him!?"  
  
~~* In the Theatre District *~~  
  
("~For the first time in my life I don't know what to do... I felt the presence of an Iifa root, but I guess my sense was wrong..~") Iifa sat on a roof by the clock tower in the Theatre centre of Lindblum. It was the perfect opportunity to clear his head.  
("~Should I even go after Kuja? Now I think of it, he has done nothing to me, except seal me in my own body.. how ironic.. But what about Mariah? I can't be bothered to make a hostage of her, and I've become much more layed back since I got to the Mist Continent, maybe it's all this mist.. Wait a minute, I make the mist myself.. Why should it bother me?~") Iifa laughed outloud at himself. It was the first time he had laughed in ages, since his mood had gone so downhill. ("~ I want to remember Terra.. All I can remember is Kuja taking me to his room and trying to get me to protect Mariah... but I guess I have someone more important to protect now..~") Iifa reminisced on all the times he had spent with Sarah. She had gone as quiet as he had as soon as Dagger joined the group. ("~I'll have to ask her about it.. but Dagger might get in the way.. Okay, I admit that I like Sarah, she's pretty and everything.. but what if I can't save her from the assimilation? Oh gods, what do I do?! Since when have I had a weakness for a Gaian?!~") Iifa stood up from his sitting place and clutched his head in confusion. He couldn't take his future path..   
"~WHAT DO I DO?! TELL ME, TERRA!!! HOW DO I SAVE THE GIRL I LOVE?!?!~" He yelled outloud in Terran. Several people on the street looked at him strangely, they had never seen such an outburst, especially on the roof of the clocktower. Iifa sank back down to the roof tiles.  
("~Did I just say that? So, now I've become a victim to my emotions.. But I am the Angel of Death! I can do what I wish, even if it means falling in love with a Gaian!~") An expression of determination swept onto his face. ("~ That's right! I am Iifa, I control this planet with my vines and roots, I am Zidane, holy eidolon of the summoner tribe, and I am the new Angel of Death! My will is my own, and no-one can stop me!!~") Iifa grinned as his new way of thinking had now given him a brand new option.  
("~ Haha! I can still destroy Gaia, I'll just take Sarah with me to Terra! She doesn't have to die!!~") His string of plots collapsed when something else came to mind. ("~ ..Iifa you idiot.. What if she wants to stay on Gaia? What if she wants to take someone with her? What about little Tei? She certainly doesn't deserve to die...and what about Tei's tribe?! Damn it..~") Iifa rubbed his temples in frustration.  
("~ Wait... I can take Sarah with me to Terra as a special request... Master will probably want to use her eidolons to help destroy Gaia... he can accept her.. Tei and her tribe could also help with their dark-wolf magic.. and Garland loves new species.. so it's sorted!!~") Iifa came to his final decision. ("~ Sarah, Tei and her tribe will be spared to help us assimilate Gaia!~")  
"~ So long, Kuja! I'll see you in hell!~" Iifa laughed outloud. "~You and your precious Mariah better start enjoying the last of your days!!~"  
  
~~* In Lindblum Grand Castle *~~  
  
"I see.. I suspected for some time that your mother was brewing a war.." The regent Cid paced up and down infront of his niece, princess Garnet and her best friend Mariah. "So, Mariah, she was planning to take your eidolons? Have you any idea why?"  
"No, your highness. The only people who know why are down town at the moment."  
"What are their names?" The regent enquired.  
"Zidane Tribal, he has blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and a tail. The other is my childhood friend, Sarah Tresilian. She has a horn with shoulder length black hair. Sarah should be in the Industrial District and who knows where Zidane is.." Mariah shrugged her shoulders.  
"Minister Artania!" The regent called.  
"Yes, regent?" The minister stepped forwards from his side.  
"Go find the people of that description."  
"Yes, sire."  
  
************************  
  
"Haha! I knew that if I looked hard enough I'd find you, Sarah!" Darson was refusing to let go of her arm. The bartender had told them to take it outside, so the summoner gang had grabbed Sarah by the arm and dragged her into the street, silently thanking the gods that their journey was over and they could go home. But Darson wanted to intimidate Sarah for all she had put him through, he was finding this difficult though, as Sarah was struggling and hitting him, and a little wolf girl who Sarah called 'Tei' was hanging onto his legs to stop him from dragging Sarah off. The rest of the summoners had tried to pry her off his leg, but she had a healthy grip and refused to let go.  
"Let go of Sarah, you complete MORON!!" Tei yelled, exhausted from the effort of trying to hold on to Darson's leg, being pulled off in several directions.  
"Darson, I'm not going back! You can't make me!!" Sarah kicked his shin, but to no avail.  
"Hey Darson, the wolf girl has a real grip!" One of his summoner companions tried pulling her a little harder.  
"I don't care about her grip, just get her off me!" Darson shouted. Tei knew she couldn't hold on much more, so she used her last option.  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Darson screamed as Tei sank her teeth into his leg, letting go of Sarah in the process. Tei used the opportunity to her advantage, she kicked back off his leg with amazing agility, and used the last of her strength to transform into her Dark Wolf form that Sarah had only seen in the Conde Piete army base.  
"DEAR GODS, WHAT IS THAT?!" One of the summoners cried as Tei in her giant wolf form roared and snarled at anyone who came close enough. Sarah was stunned for words, but she ran towards Wolf-Tei, knowing what she was planning.  
"Get on, Sarah!" Wolf-Tei snarled in a deep voice. Sarah complied quickly and hopped apon the wolf's back.  
"It's a shame your not strong enough to catch me, Darson!" Sarah laughed as Wolf-Tei ran at top speed down the street, people ducking and running as the four legged white-bullet passed.  
"Thanks, Tei! I owe you one!" Sarah stroked the horse-sized wolf's ears as the wind rushed through her hair.  
"Perfectly welcome, Sarah! I didn't like that guy from the moment I saw him!" Wolf-Tei growled. "Once we get round this corner, I changing back again.. I can feel my energy running out."  
"Okay, Tei." Sarah jumped off Wolf-Tei's back once the corner was reached. Tei was enveloped in a bright light, and the cute, but shoulder height human form Tei was left.  
"That was fun.." Tei said before fainting of exhaustion. Sarah quickly caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Oh Tei..." Sarah shook her head.  
"Excuse me, but would you be Miss. Tresilian?" A voice from behind asked. Sarah turned to see a Lindblum guard.  
"Yes, I am Sarah Tresilian.." She said, unsure of what his intentions were.  
"The regent has requested your and Mr. Tribal's presence for questioning. You know some things about the princess, do you not?"  
"Yes, that is correct." Sarah stood up, still supporting Tei.  
"Would you follow me to the castle? I will carry your friend." He pointed at Tei before putting her into a fireman's lift over his shoulder.  
"Have you found Iif..I mean Zidane yet?" Sarah started walking with the guard.  
"Yes, he is currently at the castle. We found him on a roof in the theatre district, very strange.." The guard muttered. Sarah was relieved she was going to the castle, that meant Darson couldn't follow her anymore.  
  
************************  
  
"Zidane knows everything on why Brahne is starting a war, don't you, Zidane?" Mariah forcefully asked.  
"She's starting a war because she's greedy. End of story." Zidane put blankly.  
"I'm sorry, regent, he's being vague again. He's always like this.." Mariah bowed in apology.  
"You really want me to say why?" Iifa gave her an evil stare. Mariah seems to reconsider, after all, telling the regent the end of the world was near would only make him more hysterical.  
"Well, if he won't tell us, then you better let him rest to think over it. Go to the guest rooms, all of you. You should get some sleep."  
  
************************  
  
Princess Garnet had stayed up to talk to Regent Cid a little more, leaving the others to sleep in the guest room. Mariah was fast asleep, and so was Tei. Sarah couldn't sleep, and from a few glances at Iifa, he couldn't sleep either. She decided that she should talk to him, she owed it to herself.  
"~Iifa? You awake?~"  
"~Yeah.. looks like you can't sleep either..~"  
"~Uh-huh. It must be the air pressure, you know they say it affects your sleep or something like that...~" Sarah got off her bed and sat on Iifa's. He was sitting in his normal clothes, wide awake.  
"~Where are you going after we leave Lindblum?~" Iifa questioned.  
"~I don't know.. You mind if I tag along with you?~"  
"~I'd like that...~" Iifa said softly. Sarah pondered over his reply.  
"~So where are you going..?~" She finally said.  
"~I'm going to go to Oeilvert. I have to talk to the elders there.~"  
"~Where's that?~"  
"~ On the Forbidden Continent. It's quite a trip from here.~" He sighed.  
"~.....Iifa.. Are you really going to destroy this world?~" Sarah moved and sat closer to him.  
"~.. Yes. It will be replaced with Terra.~"  
"~.. Don't get me wrong, Iifa.. I hate this world as much as you do. But I feel for all the innocent people who will perish, you know what I mean? People like Tei, who are only living their lives out..~"  
"~Tei doesn't have to worry about the assimilation, nor does her tribe.~"  
"~Huh? Why not?~" Sarah said confused.  
"~That is why I am going to the elders in Oeilvert, to see if I can spare a handful of people.~"  
"~Will Mariah and Dagger be spared?~"  
"~No. I couldn't care less about Kuja's lover and a snotty princess.~" Iifa set his eyes into Sarah's  
"~Will you spare me, Iifa?~" Sarah looked down at the blankets, only to feel his hand lift her chin so their eyes made direct contact.  
"~I would rather give up all of my powers and soul, than to see you die, Sarah.~" He whispered truthfully.  
"~..Iifa...I..I..~" Their faces inched towards each other, until their noses were nearly touching. Sarah closed her eyes as she felt her lips touch his... The lights suddenly blared on in the guest room.  
"Uncle Cid says that you have to talk to him more at dawn, Zidane...Zidane?" Dagger entered exactly at the crucial moment. Iifa and Sarah leapt apart and Sarah blushed hard. It was the second time they'd been interrupted in a romantic moment.  
"I see... I'm sorry I ever came in!" Garnet cried as she ran out and slammed the door behind her. Sarah continued looking at her hands in her lap, she wasn't blushing as hard as she was when Dagger had come in, but still blushing, nevertheless. Iifa looked extremely agitated.  
"~You better go to bed, Sarah..~" He said solemnly.  
"~Okay.. goodnight, Iifa..~"  
"~Goodnight, Sarah.~"  
  
  
  
My god that was long..... Did you like the gore in the beginning? Was there too much? Too less? Did you like Iifa and Sarah not quite getting there? Please let me know!! Thankyou! 


	9. Chpt 9 : 'The Sussurus' part 1

I'm back again with chpt 9!! Thanks to all reviewers, (exams are soooo nearly over!!) Thankyou!  
  
Chpt 9 : The Journey of 'The Sussurus'; part 1  
  
"What's wrong with Dagger?" Tei enquired. Mariah shook her head.  
"I think she's jealous of Sarah. I can't really tell though.."   
"What's Sarah got that Dagger hasn't?" Tei itched her ear like she always did when she was thinking.  
"She's got Iifa..." Mariah sighed. "I heavily suspect that Sarah and Iifa are in love with each other... and Dagger likes Iifa."   
"What a shame.." Tei said, smiling inwardly. She was glad that Sarah and Iifa liking each other was out, now Dagger could never get in the way.. Dagger had now finished talking with the regent, and everyone was assembled in the dock. They had loaned out a ship called 'The Sussurus'. It meant light breeze. It had five magnificent white sails, and was made of the strongest wood around. It had been painted white and red in some places, giving it a royal feel. The entire group felt proud to step on it. Dagger had infact wanted to come on the journey through curiosity, so she and Mariah were reluctantly allowed to journey with Iifa, Sarah and Tei. Darson had also caught up with the group, claiming that when Sarah had finished journeying, she was coming back home. So he and the group of summoners had accompanied them. Many of the civilians of Lindblum had come to the dock to wave them off, they all loved to see a ship sail, since airships were all so popular. Sarah waved to them as The Sussurus crept out of the dock, the seagulls soared around the masts gracefully. As the wind whipped through her hair she felt happy. It was the first time in ages she had felt so content, the kind of unreasoned joy one has when all is going well.   
("Even though it is near the end of Gaia,") She thought, ("I feel like a new person...") She didn't know why the others had joined her, Tei and Iifa, but that didn't matter anymore. They were to sail up the west coast of the Forbidden Continent and then travel on foot to Oeilvert. It was more like a mission than one of Iifa's requests.  
("Maybe it's Regent Cid's way of keeping his eye on us..") She looked down at the wake of The Sussurus, spreading unevenly below her. She remembered the last time she was on a ship like this...  
  
~~* Flashback *~~  
  
"It's gonna bump the boat again! Hold onto something!!!" Tei screamed as the bulk of Leviahthan's scaly body squeezed against the boat, again knocking everyone to the floor. Sarah felt herself slip to the side of the boat, and into the dark waters below her..  
"ZIDANE!!! SARAH'S GOING OVER!!!" Tei caught his attention as they both saw Sarah scream as she fell into the waves.  
"SARAH!!!" Zidane dropped his weapon and dived into the water after her...  
  
~~* End of Flashback *~~  
  
("That was when me, Tei and Iifa came to the Mist Continent.. I had to call him 'Zidane' back then.. He saved me from drowning.. What would I do without him?")  
  
~~* Flashback *~~  
  
("I feel so... cold. Why is everything so dark? Zidane? Tei? Where am I?") Sarah's eyes slowly opened to a salty sting and transparent blue emptiness. Suddenly it struck her.  
("I feel so light headed and.. I'm under water!?") Sarah breathed out violently only to find bubbles rushed from her mouth.  
("I need air! But where's the surface?!") Sarah looked around to find everything was a deep blue, there was no wavy surface, and no light coming from above her.  
("I'm.. gonna die..drown..") Sarah's mind flashed thousands of colours as her lungs strained and her head pounded with the lack of oxygen.  
("..Zidane..I..I..need..you..") Sarah sensed her consciousness fading, but felt a pair of hands grab her clothes and pull her upwards, until she felt air on her face.. The cold sea air bit her wet form as the pair of arms supported her and held her head up.  
("Zidane..?") Sarah turned her head to see the familiar cerulean eyes and the now wet, blonde hair. Her weariness finally took a hold as her eyes shut, and the sound of Zidane calling her name drowned out of her ears...  
  
~~* End of Flashback *~~  
  
("Oh gods, what would I do without him.. I owe you so much Iifa..I owe you my life..") Sarah felt the hot, wet feeling in the corners of her eyes, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. It was not a tear of sadness, instead it was a tear of happiness.. knowing that he would be there to look after her. But she didn't know how long it would be until he had to leave again..  
"Enjoying the view, Sarah?" Dagger stepped up from her right and leaned on the railings as she did. "What are you thinking about?"  
"..Stuff.." Sarah said awkwardly, hastily wiping away her tears.  
"What kind of 'stuff'?" Dagger smiled.  
"I-I was thinking about what Oeilvert would look like.. I can't wait to get there." Sarah lied.   
"Hmmm.. I was thinking about our little team, you know.. About Iifa.." Dagger brushed her air back from the salty air. Sarah felt the sting of jealousy again, but she ignored it.  
"What about Iifa?" Sarah said without emotion.  
"About his race. Mariah told me that he plans to wipe out this world, including you and me." Dagger quietly. Sarah knew she was trying to annoy her.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. We will be engulfed by the fires of hell and burn under his eyes.." She announced poetically. Sarah pitied her, for trying to break her down. She knew that she could pass this off as nothing.  
"I don't know about you, but Mariah and I are escaping that fate." Dagger pursed her lips. "Kuja is going to rescue Mariah and any of her friends.. but not you, because Kuja doesn't like you hanging around with his mortal enemy.." Sarah began to get agitated, but she knew better than to rise to the bait. A small plan jumped to her vision.  
"Have I introduced you to Darson, Dagger? I think he quite likes you.." Sarah changed the subject and put her arm around Dagger's shoulders and led her to where Darson was standing. Sarah knew that he would fall for any pretty girl, and then stick to them like glue. She knew because it had happened to her.  
"Darson?" She called.  
"Oh, Sarah.. I hope you know that after you've finished goofing around.." He started, but Sarah quickly interrupted.  
"This is Dagger. She wanted to meet you!" Sarah pushed the confused Dagger towards Darson.  
"Wow. Hi, miss.." Darson goggled at her for a while before asking her a string of questions. The plan had worked marvellously, Darson was drawn to her like a moth to the flame.  
"Oh.. yes..um I .. of course.." Dagger tried to speak in the breath pauses of his questions. Sarah smiled to herself.  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted, later!" Sarah waved her hand a little and left the two, much to Darson's joy and Dagger's dismay.  
(" I'm a genius..") She mentally applauded. (" But I wonder where Iifa is?") She looked around the ship, he was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the stern of the ship only to find him looking directly at her, exactly where she had been standing.  
"WHOA!! Iifa! Don't frighten me like that!!" Sarah held her hand against her chest and rolled her eyes at him. He only responded with a full laugh.  
"Sorry bout' that.." He grinned evilly. "What were you doing?" Iifa switched into his serious mood again.  
"Oh, I was setting Dagger and Darson up together.. Hey! That's a really good couple name! Darson and Dagger, the betrothed! Heehee.. Well, it's a tonne better than Darson and Sarah anyday.." She shrugged. "Do you know where Mariah is? I wanted to talk to her about something." Sarah quickly scanned the deck for her.  
"Yeah, she's in the sailor's cabin. Been throwing up for the last half hour.. Shame really. I take it you like boats?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"I did before we rode on the Blue Narciss, but now I'm not so sure.." She remembered thinking about that incident earlier, and how Iifa saved her. Her emotions for him suddenly came rushing back, taking her by suprise.  
"OH IIFA!!! I was so scared!!! I thought I was going to drown!" She burst into tears, collapsing onto his chest.  
"S-Sarah, why were you were worrying about that now? It happened nearly a month ago!" He too was taken by suprise at her sudden show of emotion.  
"S-Sorry Iifa, I don't know why I'm crying..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Maybe it was bottled up until now.." She felt her tears coming back.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Some things are better let out.. Come here.." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, while she let her emotion take over.  
"Just let it out.." He soothed, feeling her sobs rack both their bodies.  
"Thankyou Iifa.. for everything.." She said so only he could hear.  
"..........." He remained silent, then embraced her harder and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She felt even more in debt to him now, now not only for her life, but for her love.  
  
************************  
  
"Ohhh.. Those two would make SUCH a nice couple!" Tei sat dreamily looking at Iifa and Sarah hugging on the deck. "Don't you think Darson?.. Darson?" Tei turned to Darson, who looked pretty much dreamy himself.  
"Yeah... I wonder what Dagger's doing..." He said in an equally dreamy and monotone voice.  
"Darson! Snap out of it!!" Tei grabbed his collar and slapped him round the face several times.  
"What did you do that for?!" He suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
"You were muttering about Dagger?" Tei suggested, raising one eyebrow. To her suprise, he blushed at the mention of her name. Tei drew breath in an elated way.  
"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH DAG.. MMPH!!" Darson quickly pushed a hand over Tei's mouth, unabling her to say his new found love's name.  
"Stop shouting, dammit!" He said hoarsely, letting go of her.  
"So.. you don't love Sarah any more?" Tei hid her grin of relief.  
"Well.. now Dagger's come along..I..I.." He sounded like he had fallen for the princess on the moment he set eyes on her.  
"Well I never..." Tei placed her hands on her hips as Darson walked back into the cabin, probably looking for Dagger.  
("Amazing.. I never thought she was any prettier than Sarah... Well.. at least he won't be bothering Sarah anymore.. I can't believe how many people like each other on this ship.. Darson loves Dagger, who loves Iifa, who loves Sarah.. who loves Iifa.. Man this is confusing.") Tei shook her head and decided to approach Iifa and Sarah on the deck.  
"Hey you two. It's gonna be a beautiful night! No clouds whatsoever... (sigh) how romantic.." Tei cupped her own face in her hands.  
"Your right..." Sarah reluctantly let go of Iifa and turned to face Tei.  
"You've been crying, Sarah.. Why?" Tei's face became concerned.  
"Oh.. I was just bottling some things up.. silly of me really.." She wiped her face of tears once more. Iifa decided to take his leave and left the two, saying "Good night, ladies." before departing. They both said good night also, and the two girls leant on the starboard railings.  
"You two really ought to just spill the beans to each other.. it'll make life simpler.." Tei advised.  
"I know your right.. but I don't know if I have the courage to stand up to the future destroyer of our planet and say 'I love you.'" Sarah sighed.  
"Well, I know you hate this planet, there is nothing here for you to turn back to, is there?" Tei became serious all of a sudden.  
"...True.." Sarah watched the water sparkle beneath her, the sun was setting creating a mirage of pink, yellow, orange and red lines on the water. It looked like thousands of streamers were in a high wind, but it calmed her. Her observation was diverted when Tei started giggling quietly.  
"What are you laughing at?" Sarah asked, bemused.  
"Oh, I had a funny little thought.. Like what your future would be if you two finally got together..."  
"Try me.." Sarah challenged.  
"Ohhh.... you'd have cute little kids with horns and tails... and they'd have cute little faces and cute little clothes with those tiny cute little buttons and big sparkling cerulean or brown eyes..." Tei described with a high note to her voice.  
"W-What?! I-I-I never said anything about children!!" Sarah blushed hard. "Well.. I wanted to have children some point in my life... But why am I jumping so far ahead?! I'm only 16!!" Sarah panicked.  
"You ain't gonna get anywhere with that attitude, Sarah. You gotta be less embarrassed by your emotions! If you feel like hugging him, hug him! Share what you feel with him.. I promise you, you won't regret it.." Tei continued assuring Sarah.  
"Since when did you become my relationship advisor?" Sarah cracked a smile.  
"I never did. I was just passing on some friendly advice which my mother told me." Tei suddenly became serious again. "Before she died, my mother told me to be open, and to never by dishonest to myself. She said that letting the person you love see what you think and how you think is good for a relationship. It doesn't matter if you are shy, if you truly, deeply love someone, don't hide it from them.. or the opportunity may disappear forever, and you will regret it more than ever. Just think if that someone died... you could have spent a lifetime loving them and never breathed a word about your feelings.. just think how that would end up." Tei then turned to Sarah. "You remember that famous saying?"  
"How could I ever forget.." Sarah said fondly. They spoke in unison, without flaw..  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.."  
  
I thought I better leave it on that point, cause it makes sense... That reminds me of the time one of the boys in our year got killed in a car crash, our head-teacher said that saying in his memorial assembly. All the people that knew him were crying, and all the people who didn't know him that well (including me and my best friend) just left the assembly hall feeling very, very depressed and upset. Sorry I had to share that unfortunate event with you, but I at least wanted to do something in his memory as he was in my year, and no-one should have to die at age 16 when so much of your life is ahead.  
  
R.I.P. Ryan, they planted an oak tree outside the school for you. 


	10. Chpt 10 : 'The Sussurus' part 2

Okay people!! ^_^ Thanks for your reviews and all that.. God the site took enough time fixing itself. But a few things to say...  
  
To Slash the Dark Knight: Yes, Garnet did die and Sarah was washed ashore.. but what if that DIDN'T happen? What if by pure coincidence Garnet decided not to drop dead?  
  
To Kingleby: You'll be happy to know that Sarah and Iifa do some more romance in this chapter, and about your fanfiction, please post it!! I neeeeeed to read it!!! (Oh yeah, thanx for all your feedback on the fanfic.. ^_^ and I know what you mean about coursework!! KILL THE COURSEWORK - Especially geography!!) Oh yeah, sorry about the little girl from when you were in junior school.. it's a shame she had to go at 7.  
  
To Solarious: A few chapters back you asked about the 'think fest'. Well, I wouldn't have written such a stupid word if I wasn't so tired. LOL Sorry... ^_^  
  
To Sparks: How many times have you reviewed my fic? I think it's close to every chapter. THANKYOU!!!  
  
To Sakura-chan: Thankyou for your help with the document manager problem. Much appreciated! ^_^ (same with Kingleby ^_^)  
  
(Umm, a quick note. When Zidane goes into trance in the game, try sticking loads of black and silver feathers on him, and give him six wings, a lot of height and some more muscle. That's what the Angel of Death Zidane/Iifa looks like in this chpt, a little like Trance-Kuja.)  
  
Chpt 10 : The Journey of 'The Sussurus'; part 2  
  
"How much time until we actually SEE the forgotten continent?" Darson enquired. Everyone was seated around a large oak table in one of the lower decks. It was about noon, and some of the girls like Tei and Dagger had only just got up...  
"Not so loud Darson! (Yawn) You'll wake me up.." Tei said sleepily. (Everyone sweatdrops)  
"...Well, we should see the south coast in about a day. It'll then take about another day to get to our destined docking place." Iifa explained  
"Gods, can you speed up the boat a little? I think Mariah will have no bile left after this journey!" Darson complained like he always did.  
"I never did ask any of you to accompany me to Oeilvert, so shut-up with your whining.." Iifa stared daggers at Darson, who muttered something then sank further into his seat.  
"Didn't the people at the harbour warn us against monsters up the west coast?" Sarah pointed out. She was quite right. One old sea dog had warned Sarah about travelling up the west coast of the Forgotten Continent, for there was a mighty beast who lived under the seas there, and had dragged many unfortunate a ship under with its long tentacles. Sarah had dismissed this as another pirate tale, only to have a nagging feeling at the back of her head about it this morning. She thought she at least ought to mention it.  
"Hmm, he could be right, he could be wrong..." Iifa shrugged.  
"It's probably only a meter long, and tried sucking the barnicles at the bottom of the old sea dog's ship! The sailors then all got bored and made up a story about a flesh eating squid!" One of Darson's companions made up, making everyone laugh a little.  
"Well, I have nothing more to discuss, I'm gonna fish for my lunch..." Iifa walked out, with Tei in tow, shouting "Me too!"  
  
**************************  
  
The lunch had been barbecued fish, and everyone enjoyed it thoroughly, except Mariah, who had chucked it back up again. Everyone had spent the entire afternoon (until the second helping of fish for dinner) chasing rats on the bottom deck, since when asked to go down to get some more drinking water, Dagger had discovered the hold was infested with rats. She came up the stairs screaming hysterically and had everyone on their toes, thus the rats were dealt with by chucking them overboard. The highest score for rat catching was given to Darson, who had found a fishing net and gathered them that way, scoring a total of 137 rats. Iifa came second with 124. Darson and Iifa, for the first time, did not fight when in the same room. It was in the very same evening that Sarah decided to iron out her feelings completely...  
  
**************************  
  
Sarah paced up and down her room, trying to remember the advise Tei had given her the day before...  
(" I have to be open with myself.. I love Iifa.. every part of me knows that. I have to tell him before anything happens to him... Right.. just go into his room and tell him straight, listen to his answer, and then walk back out.. simple.") Sarah paused for a minute before collapsing on her bed. She knew it was vital she told him now, since there was no other opportunity when they could be in a separate room from everyone else. ("Plus, Kuja might decide to turn up and fight him.. What might happen then?") She got off her bed and set her mind. She would tell him. She breathed in and opened the door to her room, and closed it behind her. She walked carefully down the hall, but each step seem to take as long as it was painful. She finally reached his room, and reached for the door handle.  
("I can't do it!!!") Her hand quickly drew from the handle and to her side. ("..Sarah you fool.. you know what Tei said.. Do it now or suffer the consequences. He may be gone by tomorrow...") She nodded to herself and grabbed the wooden handle. It took her near forever to have the courage to actually turn it and open it.  
  
She stepped inside with her back to the room.  
  
She closed the door.  
  
She turned around...  
  
("He's not here?!") Her heart slowed down a few beats in disappointment and in relief. She could do it another time.. but she wanted deep inside to do it now..  
"Sarah, what are you doing in my room?" Iifa's voice sounded from behind her. She spun around to see his face, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
"I-I-I-Iifa! Where were you? I needed to talk to you!" She stammered. His expression softened as he walked past her and sat on his bed, stretching a little.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He looked at her smiling.  
"I... I needed to tell you something.." She started. "In private.." She could feel the atmosphere change between them, no longer was it a friendly atmosphere, it was now a tense atmosphere. She felt Iifa's eyes burning into hers.  
"I wanted to tell you that..that.." She nearly whispered. Iifa waited patiently for the rest of her words.  
"I.." Sarah gathered every last ounce of her courage... It would take more courage than battling a savage monster or risking her life combined to say the four little words that mattered the most.  
"...I love you, Iifa." She felt as if the world had just been lifted off her shoulders. She had done it! Her eyes left Iifa's gaze and stuck to the floor, afraid to see any rejection. She heard him get up from his bed and walk in three paces toward her. She remained patiently silent while waiting for his reaction.  
  
There was none.   
  
All she could see was his boots and his slowly moving tail. She started to mentally curse herself for even coming in his room. If he was going to say anything, then he would of said it by now. She dared to lift her head a couple of centimetres to look at him, but the chance was never taken. As soon as she had lifted her head, he had grabbed her shoulders and waist and kissed her hard. She felt as if she was in a dream. Every time she felt his lips move against hers, her body would go hot then cold. This is more than she expected, but she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she did this, he deepened the kiss and she felt his tongue in her mouth. Her body was covered in tingly sensations, but these ebbed away when the two slowed then stopped the kiss. She caught her breath and finally looked into his eyes, those beautiful but mysterious cerulean eyes once more. Then the words that her mind had begged him to say came out...  
"..I love you, Sarah." She closed her eyes, smiled, then pulled him into a gentle kiss.  
  
**************************  
  
"Don't you think it's a little quiet tonight?" One of Darson's summoner friends Edward asked.  
"Hmm.. It was like this last night aswell.. but have you got that funny itchy feeling? You know.. like something of someone is watching you?" Darson said nervously. "I hate that feeling.." The night was as silent as it was dead. The water was as placid as a lake and the sky glittered with stars like scattered diamonds.  
"Hey! Look! I see land!" Edward cried, pointing a finger at the red mountains in the distance.  
"Edward.. We stared seeing land this afternoon... We should be docking tomorrow, idiot." Darson sweatdropped.  
"So.. you seemed to have taken a liking to that Dagger woman, you do know she's the princess of Alexandria, don't you?" Edward waved a hand in Darson's face, which Darson swatted away.  
"Yes. I like Dagger, and I know who she is. If I had only met Dagger before Sarah.." Darson sighed.  
"Well, no point in worrying about it now, is there?" Edward smiled. "Sarah's in love with her eidolon, Zidane!"   
"Dammit, Edward! Were you listening to him after we had that fight?! He is not an eidolon, he's the Angel of Death... and Sarah can do what she wants with him. I have no feelings for her anymore." Darson admitted slowly.  
"But Dagger likes Zidane...er..Iifa.., right?"  
"Yes, but I'm working on it, Edward!" Darson fumed.  
"Whatever you say, buddy." He replied. "Ooh, here comes Iifa.. excuse me!" Edward backed off as Iifa approached Darson.  
"What?" Darson remained looking out onto the ocean.  
"I wanted to apologise, Darson." Iifa said simply. Those words hit Darson harder than any punch.  
"W-What?! You? Apologise?!" Darson thought it was a sick joke.  
"I'm serious. I wanted to apologise for getting in your way." Iifa said with sincerity.  
"What brought this on?" Darson was extremely suspicious.  
"It's about Sarah and Dagger."  
"Oh! I get it! You've dropped Sarah and moved on to Dagger, is that it?! Every woman I ever love you take aw.."  
"SHUT-UP, DAMMIT!" Iifa silenced him. "You have a real bad habit of jumping to conclusions, don't you?!"  
"Habit? Whatever.." Darson shrugged off.  
"You're in love with Dagger, right?" Iifa questioned. Darson's eyes became glazed at her name.  
"I thought so.." Iifa raised his eyebrows. "You do know Dagger has her eyes set on me."  
"Yes. I was planning to put a stop to that.." Darson growled.  
"Well, you have my full support. I don't like to say this infront of you, but I can't stand Dagger.. she annoys me." Iifa stated. "I'll even help set you up with her." Iifa laughed.  
"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Darson scratched his head.  
"Because Sarah is my woman now. I thought I owed you compensation." Iifa folded his arms together.  
"You and Sarah are an item then now, huh?" Darson, to Iifa's surprise, smiled. "Well my friend, your welcome to her. Dagger is in my sight now."  
"Gotcha. No hard feelings about the arm?" Iifa held his hand out in friendship.  
"No hard feelings whatsoever...and no hard feelings for hounding Sarah?"  
"None whatsoever." Iifa and Darson shook hands as friends for the first time. But the new comrades were surprised when Edward came rushing towards them with the pale look of fear on his face.  
"IT'S COMING!!!" He ran straight past them and into the lower decks. Darson and Iifa looked at each other as if to say 'okay, what's up with him?'. Their question was answered when a large splashing noise was heard about a hundred feet starboard in the water. Iifa and Darson both rushed to the side of the boat to catch a glimpse of the something that had made Edward scream.  
"I think he's seeing things..." Darson suggested.  
"Well, he looked pretty frightened to me... What was that?" Iifa focused his eyes on the rising bubbles out in the sea. Silence once more hit the night.  
"Iifa..." Darson whispered.  
"What?" Iifa said in equal silence.  
"I don't like this... something's gonna happen.." The boat suddenly was bumped from underneath, throwing everyone on all decks to the floor.  
"I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS GONNA HAPPEN!!" Darson yelled as the waves started to pick up.  
"SAVE IT FOR LATER!" Iifa drew his Exploda out from it's sheath, and Darson did the same with his sword. Sarah, Tei, Mariah, Dagger and Edward came rushing upstairs, to find the deck washing down with waves that had appeared out of nowhere. The boat lurched and rocked in the sudden storm.  
"I'M GONNA BE SICK!!" Mariah did as she said, making everyone move in a five meter radius of her.  
"HERE IT COMESSS!!!" Edward yelled, making everyone look to the bow of the ship.  
  
**************************  
  
"General Beatrix!!" Brahne screamed.  
"Yes, your highness.." Beatrix answered reluctantly.  
"Prepare to fire the cannons! I finally have the chance to wipe that girly-Kuja off Gaia!" Brahne seethed. "In repayment for your help in destroying Burmecia and Cleyra, I will show you the ultimate power!! Come Draconic Seedling, Bahamut, King of Dragons!!!" The sky became dark over the Iifa tree, and Bahamut, the last eidolon appeared flying over the sea. Kuja smiled. He knew that the Invincible was out of his hands, and if he used it, Garland would track him down immediately. But he had another, more dangerous plan. As Bahamut displayed his wings infront of him, Kuja grabbed the silver dragon's feathers as it took off into the outer-continent air.  
"Bahamut! Destroy him with Mega-Flare!! Ahhaahah!!" Brahne's body mass shook as she laughed hard. Bahamut drew breath and unleashed his devastating Mega-Flare attack, and Kuja felt the air burn around him.  
"Your power is truly amazing, Bahamut. You even hurt me.. a little.." Kuja reached up to his forehead and touched the blood that came from his silver hair. "Now, come to me, Bahamut. You must help me defeat my oppressor, Garland..." Kuja raised his hands into the air, much to the surprise of the Alexandrian soldiers below him.  
"BROTHER!!! I know it has been a long time since we saw each other, but I need to borrow you power!" Bahamut started to shake and flew round in awkward positions, like his brain was being tormented.  
"BROTHER! IIFA! I know you can hear me! Let me borrow your other body's power!" Kuja felt his veins flow as the Iifa tree responded to him, waving it's vines and roots.  
"Enslave Bahamut and kill the elephant lady!!" He ordered, and oblivion ensued.  
  
Five thousand miles away, on a ship called The Sussurus, Iifa replied to his brother's call.  
  
**************************  
  
"Iifa! What happened to him?!" Sarah and the others gathered round the unconscious Iifa, who had clutched his head in pain and collapsed a few seconds ago while the storm raged about them. Mariah came forward and felt his forehead.  
"It's Kuja's doing! Kuja has been mentally connecting with him!" Mariah announced above the crashing sound of the waves. "He's borrowing Iifa's power!"  
  
**************************  
  
Iifa felt grass beneath him. It was soft, and slightly wet. Iifa found himself lying face down this grass, with no idea what had happened.  
"..Ugh.. My head.." He felt the crown of his head, but no damage was present. But something was wrong. He brought his hands to his vision, and held them up to the sky, which was a deep, blue colour. The sun was bright and felt pleasantly warm on his face. But his hands were bare. He always wore gloves, and his hands looked smaller and more childlike. Iifa looked around him. He was in a field full of wild flowers and grass, which stretched for miles as far as the eye could see. He spotted some mountains far in the distance to his left, and to his right, a little closer than the mountains, was a forest of tall blue stalk like buildings, with large settlements on top. He recognised that place slowly, it was Bran Bal. Suddenly it hit him... this was one of the long lost memories he had struggled to retrieve. His suspicions were confirmed when he stood up and looked at himself. He was a nine year old child again, and could hardly see over the tall grass. He even tried his voice,  
"~Hello..?~" He called. His voice was lighter and had a foreign clip to it. Of course it had, he was speaking Terran, and he was a nine year old child again. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and in doing this spotted what he was wearing. Instead of the black jacket and trousers with boots, he wore a simple blue and white long sleeved t-shirt with the same coloured trousers. He recognised these clothes... soulless genomes wore these.. They fitted his child-frame perfectly.  
("~What in the name of Terra..?~") He pondered. He heard running feet behind him, but before he could turn around someone had grabbed his waist and they had both fallen gently to the floor.  
"~I got you Iifa! Your not so good at hide-and-seek anymore!~" He was stunned out of his wits. It was Mariah. She looked as if she were fifteen or so, and she had a horn with beautiful brown hair.  
"~What's the matter, Iifa? I catch you off guard?~" She giggled. He tried to reply, but he wasn't controlling his words, they just came out by themselves. He could never control it, this was just a memory...  
"~No way, Mariah! I knew you were there!~" He felt himself laugh while she hugged him playfully.  
("~When the hell did this ever happen?!~")  
"~You find Kuja yet?~" His child self asked innocently.  
"~Yeah, I caught him ages ago, he's waiting in two clearing's back.~" Mariah laughed before standing up. He felt awkward, she doubled his height... Normally her head would come to his chin... She took his hand and started to run with him in tow, they slowed down once they reached the field Kuja was sitting in.  
"~I found Iifa, he was just standing there!~" Mariah laughed as Kuja stood to greet them.  
"~No matter..~" Kuja shrugged with a smile on his face. Mariah let go of Iifa's hand and hugged Kuja before kissing him passionately.  
("~This is a memory, right?~") Iifa felt his legs move towards the couple. He then saw his hand tug at Mariah's dress.  
"~When am I gonna see your town, Mariah?~" The child-Iifa asked.  
"~Someday, Iifa. But not now..~" Mariah laughed again. Why was she so happy?  
("~Why do I feel so happy?!~") He felt Mariah ruffle his air and sit down on the grass, Kuja following suit.  
"~Big bro, when can I go to Mandain Sari?~" Iifa wanted to get out of this vision, or memory, or whatever it was. It was too strange! Never in his life had he called Kuja 'Big bro', he knew that Kuja was his brother, but Iifa was the elder! Iifa was Garland's first creation!  
("~Let me out!!! I can't take it!! ~") He felt like he wanted to explode with questions. What was the meaning of this? Why was Mariah here? Why did he feel so loyal and protective over the two?  
("~WHY?! DAMMIT!!! TELL ME WHY!!!~") Never in his memory had he felt this insecure. To tell the truth, he never recalled this occasion. Suddenly Kuja looked at him. Not the child-Iifa, but the Iifa inside. The 17 year old Iifa.  
"~Please remember, brother. Just try... I am sorry I borrowed your power, Iifa. I had no choice.~" Kuja said pleadingly. Mariah didn't seem to hear the conversation, she was oblivious to it. Iifa felt physically uncomfortable. Then he realised his clothes were soaking wet, he was dripping, his hair was dripping. He looked at his hands and clothes; they were normal again. A large crack of thunder shot through the air and it rained hard seconds later. But Mariah and Kuja were still smiling. The rain wasn't affecting them at all... He felt himself move, rock and sway like the earth was unstable.. it was like being on a ship...  
("~A ship!? The Sussurus!!!~") Kuja and Mariah suddenly disappeared into blackness, and all he could see were the wooden boards of a ship deck. He felt a wave of water soak him, and a voice...  
"Iifa!! Please wake up!!" He knew that voice... but his mind felt so unresponsive...  
"Iifa!!" The voice..  
("~Sarah?~") He blinked a few times and felt someone roll him over.  
"It's okay! He's breathing!!!" That was Mariah's voice.. he was sure.  
"Come on, man! The minute a Gigan Octopus attacks us you pass out?! What is with that?!" That voice belonged to Darson.  
("~Why is my mind so slow and tired? I feel like my energy has vanished..~") His vision came into focus slowly but surely. He saw three heads leaning over him.. Sarah, Darson and Mariah..  
"~...What j-just happened?~" He said painfully.  
"What did he just say?" Darson looked at Sarah.  
"He just said 'What happened' in Terran.." She answered without looking, still peering over Iifa. Iifa summoned some of the strength he felt he had left, and stood up with the help of his three companions.  
"Are you okay, Iifa? Mariah says Kuja was using your power up!" Sarah asked, concerned.  
"My power?" It all made sense, finally. ("~That's why he apologised for using my power in the end of that memory, because he had already sapped it up.. what is going on?~")  
"Do you have any energy left, Iifa? We need your..huh?" Iifa looked at Mariah as she was talking, and remembered the memory he had had.  
"We played hide and seek in a field outside Bran Bal..." He said slowly.  
"You remembered! You remember!!" She said, hugging him.  
"Iifa, what is going on?!" Sarah shook him.  
"Kuja showed me some of my memories..." Iifa started, until he saw what looked like a giant tentacle lash in and out of the water. "What was that!?" He exclaimed.  
"That's what we need your help with!" Sarah cried. "Come on, let's go!!" The group assembled on the starboard of the boat, waiting for the monster to appear. It chose not to disappoint them, it was the Gigan Octopus the old sea dog had told Sarah about at the docks. It was enormous...  
"IFRIT!! BEAST OF FLAMES!! I SUMMON YOUR IMMORTAL SOUL FROM THE FIRES OF HELL!! AID US!!" Mariah cried, clutching her rod. Ifrit shot out of the water and set alight in a tremendous fury.  
"Okay, Darson!!" Mariah stepped back for Darson to summon.  
"LEVIAHTHAN!! SERPENT OF THE SEA!! I SUMMON YOUR IMMORTAL SOUL FROM THE DEEP OCEAN, AID US!!!" The serpent Leviahthan's head raised from the water, ready to defend the ship with his teeth if necessary.  
"Sarah! Your turn!" Darson stepped back for Sarah. But she was scheming something.  
"I have an idea!!" She yelled over the crash of the waves. She knew Iifa had no power left, and this was their only chance if she could pull this plan off...  
"ZIDANE!!! ANGEL OF DEATH!!! I SUMMON YOUR SOUL FROM THE CHASMS OF THE UNDERWORLD!! AID US!!" Everyone waited expectantly as Sarah summoned. Darson remembered that the council had officially classed Iifa as the Eidolon 'Zidane', meaning 'Mysterious One' in the ancient summoner language. He was the ultimate Eidolon, supposedly. Suddenly, Iifa felt his strength creep back into him... until his strength began to overflow.  
"It's working!!" Sarah cried in success.  
"Sarah, get back! It's working too well!!" Darson dragged Sarah away from Iifa, who was breathing hard. The air around him began to pulse, he had more strength than imaginable. He felt his very blood explode with power, and the urge to spill blood grew in his mind.  
"What did you do to him, Sarah?!" Mariah cried.  
"I just summoned him!! What's wrong with that?!" She said nervously.  
"You realised you just gave the Angel of Death a thousand times more power than he's supposed to have?! ARE YOU MAD?!!" Mariah shook Sarah.  
"LOOK OUT!!" Darson pushed the two girls to the floor as energy exploded from Iifa's body.  
("~This power...~") Iifa thought while his brain was processing the power into his body. ("~..this power..~") Shining light enveloped him, and he transformed into the feathered demon that had rescued Sarah a few days ago from the monsters at South Gate. Except he had three pairs of dark wings, instead of one...  
("..No...Not him!" ) Sarah panicked mentally. She remembered that creature ripping up the monsters that had tried to eat her with his bare hands, all that was left of them were organ parts... The black and silver feathers that covered him moved around in the storm winds, and his new shadow black hair and pitch black tail whipped around in the energy field he seemed to be giving out.  
"Dammit.. Sarah!" Mariah called to her.  
"What now?!" Sarah spluttered.  
"Tell him what to do! Or he'll attack us if he gets bored!! Your his summoner!" Mariah advised. "Tell him to defend us!"   
"Alright..." Sarah stood up on the rocking deck and breathed in. Mariah and Darson also prepared to order their Eidolons.  
"IFRIT!! I COMMAND YOU TO USE THE FIRES OF HELL!!" Mariah called.  
"LEVIAHTHAN!! I COMMAND YOU TO TEAR OUR ATTACKER LIMB FROM LIMB!!" Darson yelled at his Eidolon.  
"ZIDANE!! I COMMAND YOU TO DEFEND THIS SHIP AND EVERYONE ON IT WITH ALL OF YOUR POWER!!" Sarah called over to Iifa. The Eidolons leapt to action. Leviahthan roared before burying his teeth in the Gigan Octopus's back, holding him in place for Ifrit to attack. The Octopus was very resilient. It wrapped it's tentacles around Leviahthan's neck, making the serpent's grip loosen. Ifrit called forth a fire ball from the sky and threw it at the Gigan Octopus, who ducked under the water, making the fire dissolve in the waves. The monster then turned back to the ship. Zidane simply walked infront of the three summoners and held his hand infront of the monster. The monster sent three huge tentacles charging at the deck, only to have them burnt off when they came in contact with the invisible barrier Zidane had made. The octopus made a disgusting gurgling noise.. it was obviously angry, very angry. The tentacles that were around Leviahthan's neck squeezed hard, and the serpent started to choke.  
"LEVIAHTHAN!!!" Darson called after his suffering eidolon. "RETURN!!!" The eidolon vanished in a whirl of sparks, freeing it from the octopus's tentacles. Soon enough, Mariah had to do the same with Ifrit as he was dragged underwater. (A fatal thing for a fire summon!) Zidane was the last one remaining; on attack and defence. Sarah panicked. What should she do? Mariah and Darson were exhausted from drawing back Leviahthan and Ifrit and if she ordered Zidane to attack, they would lose the defence!  
"WHAT DO I DO?!" She screamed at no-one in particular. But Zidane responded to her plea for help.  
"~Leave him to me..~" He said calmly, before jumping off the ship and straight towards the octopus. The monster flew four tentacles towards him, but he vanished into thin air.  
"Where'd he go?!" Sarah looked around, only to see him appear again over the back of the octopus. This carried on for a couple of minutes, every time the octopus attacked him, he vanished and appeared in a completely different spot.  
"Good thinking Sarah! I never knew he was a Evanesce Eidolon!" Mariah clapped her hands together.  
"I never ordered him to do anything! ..and what the hell does Evanesce Eidolon mean?!" Sarah put her hands on her hips.  
"It's an old word for an Eidolon who had the ability to teleport itself to any wished destination. The only other Eidolon that I know to have that ability is Carbuncle..." Mariah ran over to Sarah. "Zidane is wearing the octopus down and distracting it so we can escape!"  
("..Iifa..") Sarah thought tenderly. "Okay! Pull the boat off!!"  
"It's already going!" Darson assured. The boat was now at least a safe distance from the octopus.  
"Hey, hey!" Darson pointed back to the battle scene. "The octopus has stopped attacking!"  
"Yeah but... MY GODS!!!" Mariah suddenly caught site of Zidane. He had a circle of Terran symbols around him, and his wings were stretched out fully.  
"What is he doing?!" Sarah and the others rushed to the stern of the ship, only to see him call to something above...  
  
A giant red eye in the clouds..  
  
Ooooh, cliff hanger. I really ought to shorten my chapters a bit.. this one is eight pages!! Sorry about the octopus.. well at least it wasn't a seal.. Next chapter; the plot thickens! Starting with our old friend Taharka.. (Name familiar? it should be if you got to disc 3!!) 


	11. Chpt 11 : Taharka of Ipsen's Castle

Thankyou all for the revews!!! You know the Mandain Sari song? (the laa-la-la-la thing) now think back in FF9 on the title screen where it has 'new game' and 'continue'. You know the tune that plays there? It also plays in Ipsen's Castle, and Oeilvert.) If you do, keep it in mind. If you don't then think again. (or simply e-mail me and I'll show you a site where you can listen to it.) In this fic the tune will be known as 'Terra's Song', you have to imagine someone's singing it in the la-la-la way. (Now I'm gonna take a deep breath and...)  
  
To Kingpin: Yes, Terra is drawing verrrry close..  
  
To Raiden Tribal: No need to call someone else to draw them all, I can do them myself. I'll send you them when I'm done drawing.  
  
To Kawaii Mimi-chan: Your back!! Yeah, i'd like to see any pictures you draw of Zidane, pleaaase ^_^.  
  
To Sparks: I think something was wrong with Fanfiction.net when you tried to review chapter 9. I couldn't even post last chapter!!  
  
To Kingleby: Thanx for the info on your 'Ghost Helpers' fic, and your new one!!! (HINT HINT EVERYONE!! READ GHOST HELPERS!! IT IS VERY GOOD!!)  
  
To Sakura-chan, Aquarius-Gal, and Solarious: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Chpt 11 : Taharka of Ipsen's Castle  
  
Sarah felt foamy water wash over her body, and then draw away again. She ached all over, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She opened one eye painfully as a red environment flooded her vision, to which her eyes snapped shut again.  
("... I can't feel my left wrist.. now I come to think of it I can't feel my legs either..") Sarah summoned her body to move, only to receive the screams from her nerves in all four limbs.  
("Where am I?") She dared to open her eyes again, the red light had decreased and focusing had become easier. She was on the shore of the Forbidden Continent, and the red desert sand mixed freely with the yellow grains of the beach. There were boards and pieces of wood everywhere, and when one piece was washed up beside her, everything flooded back..  
("That board reads 'The Sussurus'!!!")  
  
~~* Flashback *~~  
  
Iifa in his Zidane form stretched his six wings out into their full size, making the Terran symbols rotate around him faster in a giant circle. The red eye above him moved over the octopus and shone red light onto it's wet, slimy back. Then Zidane shouted something into the sky, and threw his hands like when you cast magic towards the beast. Sarah felt energy rip through the air, the boat and her body. Everybody and everything was thrown backwards and the ship was breaking into wooden boards and shards. Sarah tried to see what Zidane was doing, but only saw intense light. She heard Mariah scream as waves finally ripped the boat from the water. With everyone on it. Sarah knew no more.  
  
~~* End of Flashback *~~  
  
".. The ship was destroyed?" Sarah finally dragged her legs forward in an attempt to get up, still to no avail.  
("I feel like someone's broken my legs..") Sarah looked at her legs by tilting her head up, but they didn't seem to be damaged at all. It was when she looked down at her left wrist that she began to worry. It was covered in purple marks and it required agony to move.  
"I have to get up.. come on Sarah, get up.." She spoke to herself as her legs finally served her justice and held her to her full height. The sun was setting and cast a red tint of light everywhere. Sarah looked around once more, making sure to cradle her left wrist with her right. She spotted the mast about a hundred feet ahead of her, with the blue and white sail ripped as it snaked around the shore in the faint breeze. This scene was all too familiar. This had happened on the Blue Narciss aswell.  
("I promise myself I will NEVER ride on a ship again..") Sarah cursed in her head. The waves washed onto her legs gently, soothing the aching pain of her shoeless feet (which she guessed had fallen off into the sea.) The water was tinted with black and red. Blood and Ink.   
"Someone must have died aswell as that octopus... it's ink is everywhere.." In a quick motion she felt sick, hungry and thirsty - and the pain in her legs and arms came shooting back.  
"Ahh!" Sarah dropped to the floor once more. "My wrist... gods it hurts!!!" She clutched the bruised and broken wrist to her stomach, feeling the throbbing and stinging pain of naked bone against skin.  
"Where is everyone?!" She almost shouted into the silenced air. No reply. Then came the feeling of loneliness, and the fear of being stranded by yourself.  
("Did everyone die?! Where are they? Why am I the only one here?! What happened to Iifa?") A creeping feeling of emptiness came to her.  
("I-Is Iifa dead..?") She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't, for her sanity's sake.  
"IIFA!!! IIIIIIFFAAA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed immediately. "IIIIIFFFFAA!!!" Her words came out as a high pitched crackle in the throat, making her sound as if every drop of moisture had been drained from her mouth.  
("Pull yourself together, Sarah. He can't be dead, he's the Angel of Death..") After a while contemplating, she began to walk toward the west, hoping to find another member of the crew she had been with.  
  
************************  
  
("~I've been walking for nearly five hours... yet everyone seems to have been wiped off the face of the earth..~") Iifa looked around the beach, the smell of ink from the octopus and blood from it's veins lingered in the air. Some planks of smashed wood from 'The Sussurus' still floated up and down the shore as Iifa sat down on the nearest sand-dune.  
("~After I changed into Zidane.. I felt the Invincible's presence.. and it blew up the octopus using my power.. Why the hell is everyone randomly borrowing my power?! First Kuja, now the Invincible?! I bet Kuja's up to something... I don't care he he keeps sending me those stupid memories, I don't need them!~") Iifa looked back from the trail he had walked. It was lined with black and silver feathers which had fallen off as his transformation ebbed away, and left him with no feathers, but his clothes still remained in tact; strangely. But one thing had been bothering Iifa; the fact that his tail was no longer a hazy brown - it was a deep, shadow black colour. It had also got an inch or so longer. He picked his swaying tail from the floor and inspected it for a while, finding no clue at all to how it had changed.  
("~Weird.. I'll have to ask my master about it when I get back to Terra...~") He dropped his tail and stood up once more, taking in one last look of the beach.  
("~ I wish I knew where Sarah was... If anything happened to her; I'd destroy myself before I destroy this planet..~") Iifa looked solemnly at the fading light on the horizon, he had to find her.  
("~ I can sense Oeilvert's presence nearby here... The elders there can find people using their powers, maybe they can help me.. As well as telling me what the hell is going on..~") Iifa slid off the sand-dune and up a rocky pass on the north of the beach.  
("~I'm coming, Sarah... Don't you dare die on me...~")  
  
************************  
  
Sarah felt the wind lift her raven hair on the currents it made. She had walked up and down the beach she had landed on twice, with no sign of anyone.  
("I have to get help.. The pain of my wrist is killing me..") An idea popped into her head. She had enough power for one small spell, and she would do anything to stop the pain in her wrist.  
"This is so stupid.. What the hell.." She reached for a small soft potion in one of her pockets and poured it on her wrist. It stung like a thousand bees... She hissed in pain and let a spell flow to her right hand.  
"Stona!!" She said, still feeling the affects of the soft. The pain quickly stopped as the whole of the left arm from the elbow down turned to stone.  
"That's better.. Oh no.." She quickly had to adjust to the weight of her new granite arm as it pulled her down.  
"Oh your so damn SMART Sarah!!" She could have slapped herself if she had a hand free. As she was taught, if two anti-stone items or spells were used in unison, then the negative affect would be initiated. She quickly tore off some of her skirt and made a make-shift sling to take the weight.  
"Well.. It's better than pain.." She definitely preferred the weight of her granite arm to the nerve slicing pain she had felt earlier. As she regained her composure and her new weight, she saw something in the distance.  
"Huh? What's that?" She focused more at the black object. "It's a castle... but it's upside down. Weird.. Maybe everybody went to shelter in there!" The new hope lifted her mind a little as she walked jaggedly towards it. As she came closer to the structure, she realised that it was surrounded by tall cliffs, which she was ontop of..  
"Wait a minute.. I recognise this place.. It's upside down, surrounded by tall cliffs, on the forbidden continent... This is Ipsen's Castle! I'm miles away from Oeilvert!" She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked at the peculiar shaped structure.  
"Hah! I remember reading about this castle in a book on Ipsen. He discovered the site.. but never went in.." She smiled at the memory of reading her favourite book.  
"There's got to be a way down.." She stated to herself as a steep path came into her vision. It looked like it was natural, not man made, and you would risk breaking a leg on the way down.  
"But Ipsen never had this!" She held up a rare potion known as Elixir from her back pocket and swallowed it whole. "That's the last of my potions... Okay..Here goes nothing!" She felt power flow to her hands once more.  
"Bahamut! King of Dragons! I summon you from your place in the heavens! Aid me!" The sky shook as Bahamut tore across the sky and landed infront of his master.  
"Could you give me a lift down please, Bahamut?" Sarah looked up at her summon, who then picked her up with his talons and flew down the cliff. Once they landed he vanished, she knew Bahamut never had the habit of staying longer than he was expected.  
"Oh.. wait a minute.." She said to herself. "I'm the first one in this valley, so that means... This is Sarah's valley! And Sarah's Castle!" She did a brief victory dance on the spot.  
"Y'HEAR THAT IPSEN!?" She roared. "THIS ISN'T IPSENS CASTLE!! THIS IS MY CASTLE! SARAH'S CASTLE! AHAHA!!" She felt the surge of happiness pass, and then looked at herself. She was standing with one fist shaking in the air, with her feet widespread with a mad grin on her face. She sweatdropped.  
"Whatever..." Her fist dropped as she trudged into the castle feeling very stupid. When she entered, the sound of a soft, ancient melody drifted to her ears. She fell in love with the tune straight away. It sounded like someone was singing it, like people at Mandain Sari sung 'Mandain Sari's Song'. A voice suddenly entered her head.  
("~You listen to the melody of Terra.. 'Terra's Song'..~") Sarah darted her head around, the speaker spoke fluent Terran which she thanked the gods she could understand.  
"~Who's there?!~" She said gingerly.  
"~I am, child...~" The speaker revealed herself. She was a beautiful woman dressed in blue clothes with flowing blonde hair. But she seemed distant..  
"~W-Who are you?~" Sarah spoke, shocked by her sudden company.  
"~My name is Taharka.~" The woman said gently in return.  
"~That's a Terran name.. Are you a Genome?~" Sarah asked timidly. The woman smiled."~No.. I am the guardian of this place. My earthly form would have scared you, Sarah.~"  
"~How do you know my name?~" Sarah stepped forward, getting more and more curious about the mysterious woman standing before her.  
"~Listen well. My duty here is to guard this place of history for my master, Garland. I was once a citizen of the great nation of Terra, but like the rest of my kin and race, I perished. Garland then brought me back by filling my soul into a prototype female genome, who could take two shapes. You see one before you.~" Taharka brushed her hair from her shoulders. "~The other form I keep for unwanted visitors. Garland informed me that you would end up here... and that you should stay here until Iifa collects you.~"  
"~..Until Iifa collects me? Why are you telling me this, Taharka?~" Sarah said as Taharka beckoned her to follow her lead while she walked.  
"~ I was told to inform you of everything. Garland knows that you are Iifa's only weakness. He has plans for you anyway..~" Taharka and Sarah swept through the castle's darkness as their talking echoed behind them.  
"~Plans? Weaknesses? Is this to do with the Assimilation?~" Sarah questioned.  
"~Yes.. You are the last step before the Assimilation can take place. Once you are taken to Terra and Iifa knows you are safe.. then he can freely finish the process of Gaia becoming Terra.~" Taharka looked Sarah straight in the eye. "~Garland knows that Iifa could well stop the Assimilation and turn against him if you are hurt in any way. That is why you are to be withdrawn from this place.~"  
"~Wait a minute..question time!~" Sarah stood infront of Taharka. "~Why hasn't Garland tried to kill Iifa like he did Kuja, because Kuja fell in love with a Gaian, and got nearly killed for it! Why isn't Iifa or I being touched?!~" Sarah pointed a finger in accusation and suspicion.  
"~Simply because Iifa is Garland's first and oldest creation. Iifa was favoured heavily over Kuja. Iifa was strong, powerful, wise and loyal, serving Garland for over 10,000 years without fail. But he was only a tree... never to move.. but he had a mind, and he talked with Garland many times over every matter. Kuja, whereas was a defect. He was strong, but nowhere near as strong as Iifa. He was also disobedient and destructive. That is why when the Life Crystal blessed Iifa with a soul, Garland caught it and placed it in a genome's body. Now he has his most loyal, faithful servant and friend in a moveable form. Thus Iifa became the Angel of Death and Soul Divider in one. Not only that, but Iifa can control his genome body and the Iifa Tree together at once.~" Taharka drew breath. "~Garland knew that the Iifa tree had a personality, and so when blessed with a soul, Garland fully expected feelings like love, hate and anger to course through Iifa. So when finding out Iifa had lost his heart to you, Garland didn't mind. Because he knew that instead of saving Gaia for you, he would put you on Terra and then put his mission first. His master's orders come first, so your life had to be saved by working around those orders, not over them.~"  
"~I see... So what are these plans Garland has for me?~" Sarah continued walking with Taharka.  
"~He wants your eidolons to find Kuja. We already have a young summoner doing just that, but she only has four eidolons and hasn't got very far.~"  
"~What's her name?~"  
"~.. Eiko Carol.~"  
  
************************  
  
"~Stop being so cryptic and tell me, dammit!! Where is Sarah and and the rest of the crew?!~" Iifa shouted in frustration at the white, talking faces of Oeilvert when they gave another enigmatic comment.  
"~The Angel of Death comes to us in need. He is Iifa, soul of Terra.~" One of the faces expanded from the wall and spoke in a monotone voice, making Iifa scowl.  
"~Just tell me before I get angry and do something I might regret..~" Iifa gritted his teeth.  
"~He is the most powerful being on both worlds. He only has one weakness.~" More and more heads talked in the running commentary.  
"~One weakness, for his heart is missing.~"  
"~A black tail he has now, a sign of the heir.~"  
"~W-What?! The heir to what?!~" Iifa shouted when his mysterious black tail was mentioned.  
"~The heir to Terra. After Garland falls, Iifa will watch the souls of Terra.~"  
"~Yes, he will carry on the assimilation.~"  
"~But the assimilation cannot be initiated yet.~"  
"~No, Garland needs to make sure his heir has an heir...~"  
"~Yes, to take care of Terra. Once Iifa has taken this role he will be immortal.~"  
"~He may do this by pledging to Terra his service. His heir must do this also.~"  
("~Pledging to Terra..?~") Iifa pondered.  
"~Then Iifa's heir will be immortal.. and once Terra's nations are revived..~"  
"~Iifa and his descendants will be known as the supreme rulers of Terra..~"  
"~And all on Terra will look to their advice and leadership.~"  
"~Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a damn minute!~" Iifa interrupted. "~Your saying that I am the successor to Garland? I will watch Terra when he dies?!~"  
"~That is correct.~"  
"~..AND WHY IN HELL WASN'T I TOLD THIS?!~" Iifa yelled in confusion. "~NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING!!! SURE, I SPEND A FEW YEARS IN A COCOON, AND THE WHOLE OF DAMN TERRA AND GAIA HAVE DECIDED THAT THEY'LL BORROW MY POWER, MESS WITH MY HEAD AND CLAIM ME SUPREME RULER OF MY PLANET?! DAMMIT, WHAT JUST WERE YOU PLANNING, YOU BASTARDS?!~" Iifa drew breath after his explosion of anger.  
"~You must not blame us, Iifa. Garland knew he could rely on you, so he passed all responsibility to you.~"   
"~Yes. You must take responsibility from now on.~"  
"~That is correct. You must know all and see all. You must hold the fate of everyone in your hand and do with them as you see fit.~"  
"~Even now you fail to notice that your old friend Taharka and the one that is your weakness are walking straight into a trap.~"  
"~A trap?! Sarah is with Taharka?! Where are they?! Where are they going?!~" Iifa rushed.  
"~Taharka is taking your weakness - ~"  
"~Her name is Sarah, dammit!~" Iifa interrupted.  
"~...Taharka is taking Sarah to Terra where she thinks she will be safe from Kuja.~" The head continued.  
"~Yes, Kuja will ambush them..~"  
"~Sarah is injured too, and Taharka unable to use powers of any kind.~"  
"~SARAH IS INJURED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE?!~" Iifa leapt off the platform and ran as fast as he could out of Oeilvert, hoping he could reach Sarah in time.  
("~She's with Taharka.. so she'll be in Ipsen's Castle..~") Iifa grimaced in his failure to know where Sarah was. ("~ .. Some protector YOU are, Iifa.. Leaving Sarah vulnerable, open to attacks.. and injured as well.. ~") Iifa quickly found his bearings in the barren landscape, and concentrated hard.  
("~I know I have the Evanesce powers of an Eidolon... it just takes concentration to use them..Maybe it'll help if I transform..~") Iifa thought as his feathered form took over his body, making him feel ready for anything.  
("~Now for Sarah..~") He grinned his signature evil grin and vanished, only to appear three miles away to the north. This was travelling in style.  
  
************************  
  
"~Oh no!!~" Sarah cried as the petrify spell started to evaporate off her arm. Taharka inspected her broken wrist as Sarah winced at the pain.  
"~Hmm.. this is serious. I don't think a simple Cura or Curaga spell will cure this.~" Taharka said with a melancholy tone in her voice.  
"~Is there anything you can do?!~" Sarah was becoming desperate.  
"~Once we get to Terra I'll get Mikoto to inspect it.~" Taharka pushed Sarah into the portal, and followed her through until the blue light of Terra enveloped them. Sarah forgot her pain once she saw the beauty of the tall blue spires, and the sky, which was the deepest blue she had ever seen.  
"~I-It's beautiful..~" Sarah gasped.  
"~Yes.. I haven't been home in a while... I forgot how marvellous it looks on a day like this.~" Taharka looked fondly around them.  
"~I haven't been home in a while either, Taharka..~" Both girls spun around to see the silver haired genome stand casually on the path to Bran Bal.  
"~Kuja!!~" Both Taharka and Sarah said in unison.  
"~Yes.. the one and only me.. I see you brought Iifa's so called 'only weakness' here, Taharka... how pathetically loyal of you..~" Kuja mocked.  
"~My allegiance to Garland will always be strong, defect!!~" Taharka spat.  
"~Hmm, touchy today, aren't we? So, Sarah.. how do you think Iifa would react when I hand him your head? Do you think he would like it on a silver platter?~"  
"~Shut-up, you bastard!! When Iifa finds you he'll tear you limb from limb!!~" Sarah screamed.  
"~Oh.. so sure? Do you think he'll be angry if I did this?~" Kuja raised his hand and threw a flare spell at Sarah and Taharka, throwing them forty feet backwards on the path. Sarah lifted her good hand and felt her chest. From what she could guess, he had broken two ribs and the rest of her left arm. Taharka hadn't broken anything, but seemed in severe shock all the same. They were both bleeding heavily.  
"~Well, I don't see Iifa anywhere... He should be more careful with his toys, and he shouldn't leave them around for me to play with..~" Kuja smiled. Sarah swore he was insane.  
"~Now I end this. The assimilation will be cancelled once Iifa looses track of you, Sarah, for he will search all of Gaia and Terra for you.~"  
"~You are mad, Kuja!~" Taharka pulled herself up off the ground. "~Once Garland gets here you will die under his or Iifa's hand!!~"  
"~I don't think so.~" Kuja smirked.  
"~How did you know we were coming here?!~" Sarah barely managed to talk in her excruciating pain.  
"~Oh... a little bird told me..~" Kuja put in finger to his cheek in thought. "~It's a shame.. because you and the little bird got on quite well!~" Kuja clicked his fingers, calling someone. Mariah stepped out from the side of the path with the look of guilt, and shame on her face.  
  
Sarah's face turned into a scowl.  
"~You traitor!!~"  
  
Another cliffhanger?! I know, I love em. Next chapter... What the hell happened to everyone else?! By the way, I am now in the process of drawing my characters!! I'll tell you when I'm done drawing, so if anyone wants to see them (please?) just e-mail me. Thankyou!! 


	12. Chpt 12 : The Power of Impulse

The title sucks, i know... Sorry about the light years that i haven't posted up a new chapter.. I was having my rest break! Summer holidays are meant to be full of laying in bed all day. (for lazy little me anyway..) Well, here's the next chapter, and the background explanation on Terra... and (gasp) Garland's past!  
  
Chpt 12 : The Power of Impulse  
  
"Aww man! I swear if I pull out another octopus tentacle I'm gonna flip!!!" The fisherman leaning over the side of his fishing vessel; 'Mist-Walker', pulled over another slimy chunk of octopus, covered in ink. His fellow fisherman approached him.  
"Hey, man! Keep those chunks! That octopus must have been huge!!" He picked up the fleshy chunk in his hands and admired it with fascination. "Oh, your such a pessimist.. We could get loads of money for this at home!!"  
"Ha! In Daguerreo?! All them scholars will look at it and turn their noses up!" The pessimistic fisherman laughed.  
"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions.." The other fisherman scowled.  
"Yeah, whatever old man.. huh?" The pessimistic fisherman felt the net pull hard. "If this is another octop -"  
"Oh, shut-up and just PULL!" Both of the fishermen pulled the net slowly but surely. They had either got a big fish or something else completely..  
"A monster!!! AHHH!" The pessimistic fisherman took one look in the net and sped off into the cabin.  
"Come back, you fool! It's a human.. with a horn?" The wiser fisherman by the net pulled the 'human' over and inspected it.   
"Oh well. It looks like a boy to me.." The pessimist came over and crouched a few feet away.  
"I think it's obvious.. would girls wear that hairstyle? Plus, his face looks like a boy's aswell." The wiser fisherman put his ear against the horned human's chest and listened closely for a heartbeat.  
"Well?"  
"Shh!"  
"Sorry.."  
"Wait!! He's got a heartbeat! Quick! Help me pull him into the centre of the deck!" The wiser and pessimist fishermen pulled him into the middle of the 'Mist-Walker' and the wiser put his hands on the boy's chest and pushed them up and down hard, trying to get his heart to beat a little faster.  
"Is it working?" The pessimist asked with concern. The wiser continued for a second before pausing. The boy's eyes fluttered before he shot straight up off the floor and threw up seawater.  
"That's it, lad. Get it all out of your chest.." The wiser patted the boy on the back.  
"T-Thanks... Huh? Where am I? Who are you? Where is everyone?" The boy looked around in a panic.  
"Calm down, lad. You must have been in a ship wreck of some kind.."  
"S-Ship wreck? I remember an octo -"  
"An octopus!! I knew it!! That's where all the pieces came from!!" The pessimist jumped up and down in excitement.  
"Oh for the Water-Dragon's mercy, would you shut up?!" The wiser fisherman barked at the pessimist, who promptly silenced himself. "Now, what's your name, lad?"  
"Huh? My name is Darson. Darson of Mandain Sari." Darson rubbed his head gingerly.  
"Who's son of what when?" The pessimist asked confused.  
"Just shut up, you idiot." The wiser fisherman gave the other fisherman a quick but sharp slap round the back of the head. Darson looked at the two squabblers and shook his head.  
"Do you two know where we are?" Darson inquired.  
"Yeah, we're three miles off the island and settlement of Daguerreo. That's near about umm.." The wiser fisherman used his fingers to count something. "..Hmm about nearly a hundred miles from the southern peninsula of the Forbidden continent." He finished happily.  
("I floated that far?!") Darson panicked. "Have you seen anyone else in the water?!"  
"Well.. wasn't there that other fisherman, Robinson, who found a boy with a horn like Darson's here?" The wiser turned to the pessimist.  
"Yeah, but he was dead. They said that they also found lots of ship boards and a few more like the dead one. They were also dead, been crushed by something, or drowned.. or the shark's got em'." The pessimist sighed.  
("They must have been my friends from Mandain Sari!!") Darson's head was overcome by numbness through loss. ("I wonder what happened to Dagger, Mariah, Sarah and Iifa? Were they killed? Why am I so far from the docking point?!")  
"Hey, lad. You should go into the cabin and rest for a bit. You're in shock, boy." The wiser fisherman patted his back and sent him into the dark cabin. Darson quickly collapsed onto some blankets and let sleep engulf him.  
  
************************  
  
"Mister Garland, sir!" Eiko called from the eye of the Invincible. "I found Kuja! I found him!" Garland and Mikoto rushed over to the purple haired summoner, jumping up and down in excitement with all four of her eidolons behind her.  
"Where is he?!" Garland barked.  
"He's back on Terra, sir! He has Mariah with him too!" Eiko added a hint of worry to her young voice. Mikoto and Garland looked at each other and nodded.  
"Umm, what's going on? Are we going to rescue Mariah?" Eiko asked the two Terrans. Garland laughed.  
"I don't think so! She's more likely to help his evil schemes than stop him!" He beckoned them both to the control room. "I also highly suspect that you 'friend' Mariah has led Kuja to Sarah.. which means.."  
"The Assimilation is in danger!" Mikoto finished hysterically, putting her hands over her pale face.  
"Indeed.. If Sarah dies to Kuja's hands... Iifa will turn against Terra, believing that Kuja's actions were my intention.." Garland stroked his beard before thinking hard. "Where is Iifa?"  
"According to the Invincible's readings, he is inside Ipsen's Castle, heading for the portal." Mikoto tapped away on the Invincible's controls. "He will be entering Terra within the hour."  
"Excellent. Iifa is sure to stop Kuja if Sarah is involved.. We have to be there too! Mikoto!"  
"Yes, master?"  
"Head the ship for Terra! The Assimilation will begin soon!"  
  
************************  
  
Darson awoke slowly, his vision making swirling patterns with his surroundings. A beautiful face appeared leaning over him, she had raven hair and looked awfully familiar...  
"W-Where am I?" Darson spoke out, still trying to focus his eyes.  
"In Daguerreo.. south of the Forbidden Continent." The beautiful face spoke, revealing a perfectly toned voice. "Are you okay now?" Darson's memory came back as fast as lightening, the Gigan Octopus, the Sussurus, the two fisherman.. news of his friends' death...  
"Dagger?!" He bolted upright, recognising the attentive teenager who he had just spoken to.  
"Phew, I'd thought you'd lost your memory for a second there.." Dagger sighed brushing some of Darson's hair from his forehead.  
"How did we end up here?" Darson questioned Dagger, who thought for a moment before replying.  
"It turns out that fisherman picked up loads of people around the shores near here, two of which being me and you.." She sighed again, obviously relieved to see someone familiar. "Most of your summoner friends are dead.. I saw their bodies at the dock.. I...I-I'm sorry Darson.. I really am.." She started to cry for him, she had always hated to see loss. Darson remained silent as she wept. He thought of how close they were to docking the ship, and how everything had gone so wrong.  
"It seems fate has given me and you a separate paths from the others.." Darson rose to his feet, seeing the townscape of Daguerreo around them.  
"What do you mean?" Dagger wiped her tears away.  
"I mean that they are gone. I will mourn for them once this whole dilemma is settled." Darson said, emotionless. "We know that Iifa plans to destroy this world... I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen.."  
"I don't either, Darson, but how do we get to where he is? Even so, where is he?" Dagger confronted. He saw her point and retreated into silence one more.  
"Listen Darson.. maybe we should talk to a few people here before deciding what to do.."  
"Your right.. But.." He paused. "I have a question. What were you doing on the Sussurus?" Darson raised one eyebrow.  
"You tell me why YOU were on there first, then i'll tell you my story." She put her hands on her hips.  
"Fine, fine, fine... I was on there to try and stop Iifa when he got to the Forbidden Continent. Me and my friends were hunting him down for taking Sarah.. But when I saw his power, I changed my mind. He has this power... it can't be confronted, not even by a skilled group of summoners.." He took a breath. "I got on that ship with the intention of killing Iifa and taking Sarah back home. But she is out of my hands now.. Iifa cares for her....and if I did return home, I would be the disgrace of the town; for taking revenge on a now-proved eidolon, and for the death of my friends.." Dagger stared at Darson in sympathy.  
"Okay, why were you there?" Darson continued.  
"I was on that ship to mainly keep Mariah company, plus, she had to meet up with her boyfriend on shore. He's Terran you know?" Said Dagger, fiddling with her gloves.  
"Boyfriend? You mean this Kuja guy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Him?! He's a freak! He came into town for her when I was a child, he creeped me out.." Darson did a mock shudder, to which Dagger laughed at.  
"Well, when she washed up on the shore ages back, my mother took her in and we became best friends. Kuja still visited her though, he gave my mother some of the strangest weapons... Anyway, My mother then asked her to give up one of her summon thingies-"  
"Eidolons.." Darson corrected.  
"Yeah, that's the one. So she gave my mother one called Bhramit-"  
"Bahamut.."  
"Oh yeah, sorry.. So, my mother could use it for her protection. That's when Mariah convinced me to leave the castle.." Dagger shrugged.  
"So that's where you left off, huh? So have you heard anything about your mom since? Whatsername.. Queen Bearn?"  
"Brahne.."  
"Yeah.. Can we stop the correcting thing now?!" Darson rubbed his forehead.  
"You started it.." Dagger said under her breath. "Okay, give me a few minutes, I'll ask what's happened around here.." Dagger ran to the nearest local and began a stream of questions.  
  
************************  
  
Sarah gritted her teeth as Kuja threw another lethal spell at her and Taharka, whilst laughing maniacally. His face twisted and evil as he found pleasure in their torture. Mariah simply stood by, too afraid to say or do anything.  
"~I will destroy Gaia and Terra!! Destruction awaits!!~" He cackled again. Sarah froze as it hit her. She naively thought that he was out to spare Gaia, but what business would a Terran have with Gaia? He was out to destroy both!  
"~If you destroy both worlds, then you'll die too!~" Taharka spat as she clutched one of her wounds.  
"~Not so, my dear Taharka! I have created another dimension! Where one may live without fear of pain!~" Kuja formed another spell in his hands.  
"~Another dimension?!~" Taharka breathed hoarsely. Kuja did not give them time to think as he threw them back once more, sending Taharka unconscious. Sarah feared this was her end, she was bleeding from multiple wounds and had her entire left arm had been broken in several places. Her bruised and broken ribs ached as her body strained to push up the blood and bile from her stomach.  
"~Now, sweet Sarah, Iifa's only weakness... I will give you pain before your death!!~" He drew lightening from his hand, and Sarah knew her time was up. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, thinking of the pain which stood a breath away from her. The pain never came. She felt a shadow fall over face swiftly, and the sound of the raw power of Kuja colliding with something infront of her. Her entire body bursted with relief and excitement as the familiar black and silver feathered Angel of Death shielded her with his magnificent six wings.  
"~NO!!~" Sarah heard Kuja wail as Iifa not only blocked the attack, but absorbed it, giving him more power.  
"~This can't be!!~" Kuja breathed. He was now face to face with the little mistake he had mis-nurtured 9 years ago. By imprisoning Iifa he had made himself the enemy, not Garland. By plotting against and torturing Sarah; Iifa's liberator, he had set his own inevitable death trap. But this 'little mistake' had a hundred times more power than anything that existed on either Gaia or Terra.....and this 'little mistake' was very angry.  
"~Iifa!! No!! You must understand!!~" Kuja tried to worm his way out of the situation.  
"~I understand perfectly...~" Anyone could tell from Iifa's voice that he was ready to spill blood.  
"~I-I-Iifa! I saved you!! Remember?! Remember your childhood?!~" Kuja pleaded, to no avail. Iifa's face was hardened like Kuja's was merely seconds ago. Iifa saw red in his vision, as all sense and reason vanished. Only the will to rip Kuja and Mariah to pieces remained. Sarah tried to move, as much as she hated Mariah for betraying her, she couldn't let a fellow summoner die. Her body didn't respond as another wound she didn't know she had opened on her chest, making more blood cover her already crimson soaked clothes and skin. Kuja saw Sarah's struggle as a chance to escape.  
"~Iifa! You are blinded by your rage! Kill me, and your girl dies!~" Kuja pointed to Sarah, who was edging fatality. "~You do not have time to deal with us both!~"  
"~Please Iifa! Heal Sarah!~" Mariah begged. Iifa saw that time was not on his side. He was powerful, but not curatively. If he battled Kuja, Sarah would die from blood loss, which was already in effect.  
"~Live today, fight tomorrow, brother..~" Kuja sneered.  
"~Except that you will not see tomorrow, 'brother'.~" Iifa growled, realising that Kuja had got his way.  
"~I expect we will meet again.~" Kuja gave him a disgusted look before opening a portal, which he jumped through. Mariah followed after mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the near-dead Sarah. Iifa immediately turned his attention to Sarah, who was barely living.  
"~You came..~" Sarah whispered, struggling to breathe because of her broken ribs. Iifa felt guilt that he had not been there to protect her.  
"~I'm sorry, Sarah.. forgive me...~" He knelt down beside her, and picked her up into his arms. "~I should have been there for you..~" His head drooped in shame, but she managed to smile.  
"~But you still came.~" She struggled. He could sense her body was finding it impossible to sustain her with the wounds it had received. She closed her eyes in pain for a moment, making Iifa panic.  
"~Sarah?!~" He shook her gently. He had no idea how to help her.  
"~It hurts, Iifa!~" She sobbed, grabbing Iifa's clothes. "~It..It.. burns..~"  
"~Sarah?! No!!~" Iifa held her tightly as her body began to relax, and her breath shorten.  
"~SARAH!!!!~" Iifa shook her again, her eyes blinking slowly for the last few times.  
"~Don't leave!! You can't!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!~" He felt his emotions burn, igniting his power. Only one thought filled his head; she must live!  
"~I am the Angel of Death! I choose when you die, and it is not now!!~" He felt salt water burn in his eyes as he watched the girl he loved ebb slowly away. "~YOU WILL LIVE, DAMMIT!!~" Power filled his veins again as raw energy encircled them both.  
("~I need curative magic!! Of all the power I wish for that!!~") He thought frantically. The energy grew more powerful as his gaze rested on Sarah. Her eyes were wide open and her face an expression of shock, horror, and pain. From her mouth came a bloodchilling scream that echoed throughout Terra, and her hands held Iifa tightly. Iifa saw the reason of her pain, and sudden revival. The energy he was giving her was making Sarah's body rapidly heal itself, the bones of her body were cracking back into shape, causing excruciating pain. All he could do was hold her, since his grief seemed to be automatically fuelling this healing energy. Her scream came to an end as her healed body slumped in his arms, she was revived, but comatosed.   
  
************************  
  
"Can I see her?"  
"No."  
"Can I see her?"  
"No."  
"Can I see her?"  
"No."  
"Can I see her?"  
"NO, DAMMIT!!!" Iifa yelled at Eiko, who recoiled at an alarming rate. Silence returned to the Bran Bal labs, and only the bubbling of test tube water could be heard. Iifa sat outside the 'sick-bay' room of the lab, formerly a genome 'repair room'. He, the unconscious Taharka and the comatosed Sarah were picked up by the Invincible some time after Iifa had resurrected Sarah. Mikoto had taken Sarah and Taharka and began to heal them. Only Taharka had awoke, but with many wounds. Eiko had been jumping around for the last few hours, saying how she could have beaten up Kuja for Iifa, only to have him yell at her several times. Garland had wanted to see Iifa, so the opportunity was taken. Iifa left his sitting place and headed to Pandemonium, where Garland was waiting.  
"~I'm glad you have come. We need to talk.~" Garland handed Iifa a chair, to which he sat down on. "~I understand that you have harnessed your full power, destructive and curative..~" Garland took his place behind his desk, which was littered with paperwork.  
"~You never told me I could heal as well as destroy..~" Iifa questioned.  
"~Now, now. We haven't seen each other in at least nine years! I'll do the questions, old friend!~"  
"~Listen, master- ~"  
"~No, you listen. I want to know how you cured that girl of yours..~" Garland fired.  
"~Well, I..er.. just wanted her to live.. I suppose. I don't think there was a method to it, it was more impulse..~" Iifa tried to explain.  
"~Interesting.. That is what makes you my heir.~" Garland chuckled.  
"~That's something I wanted to ask you about...~" Iifa started.  
"~And you shall hear about it, Iifa.~"  
"~So..?~" Iifa said expectantly.  
"~I made you my heir because you are the most powerful being on both planets. Not just through power, but through your control of emotions, and your sense and loyalty.~"  
"~What about Kuja?~"  
"~He is nowhere near as powerful as you, since you were my first and favourite creation, you eventually received more power than him. He can only use his power by concentrating his power into spells, which makes him slow in battle. You, however, use powers by impulse.~"  
"~Meaning?~"  
"~You only have to think what you want, and it will happen. For example, if Kuja were in your place, Sarah would have died because he would not have enough time to concentrate on a powerful healing spell. You healed her because you wished it to happen. You do not require concentration for spells, nor the skill to learn them. If you see a spell you do not know, then your body will automatically learn it. That is what makes you such a powerful and dangerous adversary to Kuja. He knew this from the beginning.~"  
"~Okay, I get you so far. But if I wanted Sarah to be healed, why is she in a coma?~" Iifa asked, obviously still mentally and physically disturbed from the incident.  
"~I think you gave her too much energy. You went beyond the point of simple healing...~" Garland shook his head.  
"~Then what did I do?!~" Iifa became impatient.  
"~You 'over-healed' her, if there is such a word..~" Garland pondered for a moment. "As well as giving her too much energy, I think she was tired from her ordeal. This is probably her body's way of saying 'enough'.~"  
"~I tried to protect her..~" Iifa sighed. "~But it's impossible... How am I supposed to protect Sarah and fight Kuja at the same time?!~"  
"~It's not impossible..not for you anyway...~" Garland corrected. "~Remember, you are the Angel of Death, Destruction and also of Protection if you see it fit. Well, Angel of Protection to Sarah, at any rate.. Your powers have no limits.~"  
"~Well, if I am 'all powerful' as you say, then Sarah is coming outta that coma as soon as I look at her!~" Iifa got off his chair and headed for the portal back to Bran Bal.  
"~Remember, Iifa! Your powers will not work if you concentrate too hard! You must act on impulse!~" Garland said, making Iifa pause at the portal that lead out of Pandemonium. He knew that if he were 'all powerful' then Sarah could be healed from the coma in an instant... But questions continued to circle in his head.  
"~Master?~"  
"~Yes, Iifa?~"  
"~Tell me... everything..~"  
"~Pardon?~" Garland said, confused.  
"~About the Assimilation, Old Terra, and this 'other dimension' Kuja has made..~"  
"~Are you sure?~"  
"~Yes. Aren't I Terran? ...and your heir?~" Iifa turned to face Garland, pulling himself up to his full height.  
"~Very Well. You might as well sit down, this could take some time..~" Garland sighed, preparing to divulge his master plan and history to his favourite creation. "~It all began more than 100 thousand years ago... Terra was claimed the largest and most civilised planet of them all..~"  
"~There were other planets than Gaia and Terra?~" Iifa raised an eyebrow.  
"~Yes, many others. But none as civilised and developed as ours. Terra was the grand central of all wisdom and knowledge, run by one Emperor and his Empress. But then tragedy struck. Our sun, Tsunis, started to decrease in efficiency and go into super-nova.~" Garland shook his head. It was obvious this had affected him in some way.  
"~Anyway.. ~" Garland sounded. "~The other planets in our solar system did not have enough technology to survive... so in our haste to survive ourselves, we assimilated them and their people. When Tsunis finally died, our gravity was thrown off course and our planet drifted, only barely surviving off the energy the other planets had us. Our race, the Terrans, were very intelligent. We found a way to a new solar system using out state of the art space-fleet. Soon, we had to absorb the planets in the new solar system...~"  
"~Why?~"  
"~Because our planet could not survive off their tiny sun, so we became a locust planet, moving through space devouring planets as we went. Of course, this all happened over a course of thousands and thousands of years..~"  
"~I-I see..~" Iifa nodded.  
"~Then came a period where our fleet failed to find new planets for us to absorb.. so the best minds in Terra gathered in the capital cities; Talodium, Iyaden, Maero, Xatec, Crinaris and the largest city on Terra; Tielas-Aiumi. We discovered a way to preserve fauna and flora, but only in stasis. Eventually, seven people were chosen to take a potion, which would prolong their life until a certain point. The entire nations of Terra died, apart from these six people. They set up base in a town outside Tielas-Aiumi; called Bran Bal.~" Garland put his hands out on each side of him, symbolising this was the place.  
"~Cool..~"  
"~These seven people worked hard to find a way to restore the nations which had died. One day, a planet was discovered. It meant the survival of our race.~"  
"~..Gaia, right?~"  
"~Indeed. We entered the gravitational field of Gaia and joined in it's orbit. We were never to far away from Gaia, and not too far away from it's sun; which had enough power to sustain our planet. We rejoiced at this.~"  
"~We? You were one of the seven?~"  
"~Yes, I was.. I was much younger back then.~"  
"~Who were the others?~" Iifa asked curiously.  
"~Well, there was me; I represented the citizens of Maero. It was my job to check the soul flow of the planet. There were two women from Talodium; Tanze and Eni. They were in charge of creating a new prototype of vessel to keep the souls in. Those two designed the genome, and they modelled it on our race.~"  
"~You mean to say that all Terrans had tails? Even you?~" Iifa cracked a smile.  
"~Yes, but I will come back to that..~" He dismissed. "~ There was also a woman from Iyaden; called Kaia. She kept the fauna and flora in perfect preservation, and also recorded our history. Then came Aikand, he represented the people of Crinaris, and was in charge of building a new ship that could enter a planet's soul stream. Being the most brilliant mechanic, he built the Invincible, which works until this day. Next was Kronos; he represented the people of Xatec and was in charge of building a suitable assimilation catalyst. He was my best friend.~" Garland looked down at the table. Iifa chose to stay silent.  
"~....Then came Sirriai. He represented all from Tielas-Aiumi.. and was our leader.~" Garland spoke once more. "~He wasn't the best of leaders...~"  
"~So if it's just you, what happened to the other six?~" Iifa interrupted.  
"~Well.. When we discovered Gaia, we all set to work on our jobs. I managed to break into the Soul Stream of Gaia, letting Aikand take data from it using the Invincible. Kaia then travelled to Gaia, scanned the area and constructed the Elders of Oielvert to tell of our history. Then, from this data Aikand and Kaia gave, Kronos built an assimilation catalyst.~"  
"~What was the 'Assimilation Catalyst' anyway?~" Iifa scratched his head absent-mindedley.  
"~The Iifa tree.~"  
"~Oh...But.. I thought you created me?~" Iifa showed a slight trace of worry in his voice.  
"~I created the part of you that was human. Kronos just built the shell.~" Garland nodded to himself. "~Anyway.. We successfully harnessed onto Gaia and began the Assimilation. But at the last moment Sirriai went..well, a little mad.~" Garland shrugged. "~He began to lose his mind, and we began to fear for our safety. Soon after discussing what to do with him, Sirriai stabbed Aikand to death. We found his body in the dock the next morning, and Tanze, who had been in love with Aikand, hung herself. This shook Kaia, Eni, Kronos and I, and we had no idea what to do.. since Sirriai had hid himself somewhere in Bran Bal. So we all made our last will to each other, so if one of us should die, the others would fill out that wish. Kaia wasn't sure what she wanted, Eni wished to be one with her creation; the genome.. and Kronos wanted to protect his creation.~"  
"~What did you want to do?~"  
"~I wanted to stay alive..~" The old Terran explained. "~So We took some supplies up to the test room, and waited for Sirriai to show up; he never did. We tried to warn her, but Eni decided to scout outside... and on the first step she took, he shot her from the top of one of the buildings. Kaia, Kronos and I were trapped with Eni's body in the lab basement. I had never been so scared in my life.~" Garland looked solemnly at the table before carrying on. "~Kronos finally came up with a plan. We were to rig the whole lab with explosives, and lure Sirriai in.~"  
"~That's a bit of a dumb plan...~"  
"~It was the only way with the equipment we had. Kronos managed to step out of the lab to lure him in, and...~"  
"~Boom?~"  
"~In short, yes. We blew him to pieces in that lab, and without much injury.. Kronos had three fingers blown off, and my tail was blown off too.~"  
"~Ouch.. so that's what happened to your tail..What about Kaia?~"  
"~Kronos shielded her from the blast, so she was unhurt. We buried Aikand, Tanze and Eni in the fields on the outskirts of Bran Bal, and mourned for them there. If I am not mistaken, their graves are still there to this day.~"  
"~That was nice of Kronos to shield her, I take it those two had something going on?~"  
"~It's unorthodox of you to say so, but yes. They did like each other very much.~"  
"~So, by all rights, Kronos and Kaia should still be around then?~" Iifa looked around him.  
"~Well, if you let me finish..~"  
"~Sorry..~"  
"~Ahem..About 20 years ago I came across Tanze's Soul in Gaia's Soul Stream, so I caught it, and put it into a prototype genome that I had been designing. It was a female shape-shifter.~"  
"~Wait a minute... Taharka?!~"  
"~Yes. I gave her the name Taharka so Tanze's soul would be oblivious to where it was. She is still very much oblivious to who she really is. About five years later Eni's soul decides to surface, so I have done the same with her soul.~"  
"~Sorry, I can't guess that one..~" Iifa shrugged.  
"~Your little sister Mikoto will answer that one for you.~"  
"~Oh, man..this is heavy..~" Iifa sighed. "~Any other bombshells you'd like to drop?~"  
"~Yes, one more.~"  
"~Go ahead..~" Iifa rubbed his forehead in disbelief.  
"~Ten years after Sirriai was killed, Kronos was mortally wounded when the lab's system became unstable and blew up on him. It took three days for the wound to take his life, and Kaia was distraught when he did die. She revealed to me they had been lovers for some time, and that she could not live without him. But I refused to let her take her own life as Tanze had done for Aikand.~"  
"~What did you do?~" Iifa began to feel an enormous amount of pity for his master.  
"~I convinced her to go into stasis, that I would wake her when the assimilation was over. She did so, for 5,000 years.~"  
"~How long ago did she go into stasis?~" Iifa began to get confused.  
"~Approximately 15,000 years ago. Only 10,000 years ago I woke her up when the stasis became unstable around the Flora and Fauna, and she was the only one who could fix it. She managed to repair the problem, but..~"  
"~But what?~"  
"~You know the cliffs about ten miles from here? She threw herself off them so she could be reunited with Kronos. I found her body in the gorge underneath the cliffs, so I buried her next to where I had buried Kronos along with the others.~"  
"~That's one of the most depressing accounts I've heard...~" Iifa sunk into his chair, feeling thoroughly unhappy for his master's past.  
"~But things got better...~" Garland chirped up. "~About a year after Kaia killed herself, I reconstructed Kronos's personality and built it into the Iifa tree. Therefore your personality is infact...~"  
"~Kronos's...~" Iifa finished.  
"~Yes. That means you can guess who's soul is in your body..~" Garland got out of his chair and went to the window, looking out on Terra.  
"~I'M KRONOS?! How come you never told me?!~" Iifa leapt from his chair in protest.  
"~Well, I just have, haven't I? I thought It was wonderful when I created a genome that bared the exact resemblance to Kronos, and his personality! Why do think I keep calling you 'old friend'?~" Garland explained with a smile.  
"~Grr.. Whatever...~" Iifa slumped back into his chair. "~So, 'old friend'... What happened to Aikand, Kaia and Sirriai's souls, then?~" Iifa lent back on his chair with a certain lack for authority.  
"~I have not discovered Aikand or Sirriai's souls yet. Not that I would want to find Sirriai's...~" Garland stroked his beard. "~But I know exactly what happened to Kaia's.~"  
"~Try me..~" Iifa said with a note of anger in his voice.  
"~Her soul was one of the many which slipped through to Gaia's stream of souls. A little mistake I made some years ago..~"  
"~Well done, 'old friend'..~" Iifa said sarcastically.  
"~There is only one Gaian on Gaia who has a Terran soul... One Gaian who is the reincarnation of Kaia; and they look very, very much alike... They even have the same personality..~" Garland reflected.  
"~Have you found that Gaian yet?~" Iifa started to take an interest.  
"~I don't have to. Kronos seemed to pass on a certain emotion for Kaia to you, Iifa.. ~"  
"~No! Don't you dare say it!! There is no way on Gaia or Terra that..that..~" Garland's underlying message struck Iifa like a slap around the face.  
"Iifa.. You have to accept it. You know it makes sense.~" Garland said calmly.  
"~SENSE?! SENSE?! SHE CAN'T BE!!~"  
"~Have you met Kaia, Iifa?~" Garland scorned.  
"~No, but I know what you're gonna say...~" Iifa's black tail whipped around in anger. "~I refuse to be the victim of 'love beyond the grave'.. It's stupid and sick-making..~"  
"~But true. You have fallen in love with Kaia's reincarnation, and she has in turn fallen in love with you.~" Garland sighed. "~Sarah is the only Gaian with a Terran soul. She is Kaia's reincarnation, and you know it.~"  
"~She's never gonna believe me..~" Iifa put his hands over his face and sighed. "~What do you want me to tell her?! 'Oh, Hi Sarah! Did you know that both of us were lovers in a previous life? And now we're in love again? Isn't that great?' WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! THIS IS ALL CRAZY!!!~"  
"~Are you calling your's and Sarah's relationship crazy?~"  
"~No!~"  
"~Don't call it crazy then. You should also watch your tendency to blow up like that in a temper. Kronos had a bad habit of doing that too.~"  
"~I've heard enough... I'm gonna ask you one more question, 'old friend'.. What is this other dimension Kuja has built?~"  
"~I don't have exact details, but you have been there once.~" Garland sat back down again.  
"~Me? Another dimension?~"  
"~Think about it... It's a place made of memories.~"  
"~Memories?~" Iifa recalled the time he had collapsed on the Sussurus. "~He took me to a place where I was a child again..~" Iifa finally said.  
"~Yes.. He took a long lost memory of you, Mariah and him playing in a field whilst he stole your power. That way he could occupy you whilst your power was drained, that place is called Memoria. It was created by Aikand, Kronos and I.. but Kuja has claimed it as his own.~"  
"~So that's where he's hiding?~"  
"~It seems so..~"Garland muttered.  
"~How do I get there?~" Iifa sat up straight.  
"~By reminiscing of old memories. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw some of Kronos's memories as well as your own while in that place. So don't be shocked if you see Sarah with a tail while you're in there.. it's just Kaia.~"  
"~Fine. But I want to wake Sarah up first. Then YOU can be the one to explain who she is, 'old friend'..~"  
  
I hope you liked that. That was some heavy background history, no? The next chapter will be solely dedicated to Tei, so if you don't like her, then you don't have to read it. Although it would be nice if you could. ^_^ 


	13. Chpt 13 : Sarah's Memoria

I'm back! Sorry it's been a long time since i've updated. It would really be a good idea if you re-read the end explanation of chpt 12, otherwise this chapter will be a bit confusing, but that's just me. ^_^ Oh yeah, to death-blane and kingleby; i'm sorry i had you waiting for this chapter, and to everyone else who reads this story! Sorry! (Note to death-blane (you KNOW who you are!): Thankyou so much for taping the Anime! I can't wait to see it!)  
  
Chpt 13 : Sarah's Memoria  
  
Sarah felt the chilling cold rush up her spine, and moved in an effort to stop it. Her hands felt the soft wool of blankets as she pulled them over her.  
"~Get up!~" Sarah heard a distant voice sound.  
"~Come on! You can't laze in bed ALL day!~" The warm blankets were tugged from her body. It was a little chilly, but not as cold as she'd imagined it to be.  
"~Man! I'd never in my whole life think you were this lazy! It's two o' clock in the afternoon!~" Sarah opened her eyes from what seemed like a perfect sleep to a girl with a pink and white dress on.  
"~Taharka?~" Sarah immediately recognised the girl, who gave her a funny look.  
"~Taharka? What kind of wise crack is that? Have you been staying up late again?~" The girl put a hand on Sarah's forehead and checked the temperature. "~Nope. You're fine.. Now get up!~"  
"~You're not Taharka?~" Sarah slowly raised herself from a bed she didn't recognise. Now she thought about it, she didn't recognise the room either.  
"Of course I'm not! I swear you've been taking something.~" The girl shook her head and walked out of the room; calling "~GET UP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!~" behind her. Sarah became confused. The girl looked exactly like Taharka, okay, maybe except the dress, having the tail out, and having her light blonde hair tied up. But they did look alike.  
("~That's funny, I never did see her tail before..~") Sarah reminisced on when she had first met Taharka in Ipsen's castle; the blonde headed girl had always kept her tail in her dress, never out of it. Sarah then noticed something strange. ("~Why the hell am I thinking in Terran? I usually don't even bother..~") Sarah passed it off for a 'in-the-morning' thing, and rubbed her eyes. There was a mirror over on the far side of the room, so she decided to check if she had bed hair or not.  
("~My Gods!~") Sarah took one look at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her face structure was the only thing she actually recognised. Her black hair was short and layered, reaching just below her jawline. It was neat and straight, falling delicately around her well built face, and her horn was missing.  
("~Where in the name of Shiva is my horn?!~") Sarah felt the spot where it had been and felt nothing, only the roots of her hair; no bumps, no nothing. Sarah also took a chance to look at her new clothes; which were to her dismay, completely different. She wore a white skin tight mini-vest, covered by a red sleeveless utility jacket that reached just below her rib cage. She quite liked it. She looked down to see a red mini skirt with zips and pockets, followed by a chain reaching from the button to the side pocket. She felt keys in the pocket where the chain disappeared; so she pulled them out without thinking.  
"~.. 'Stasis Unit Key' .. 'My bedroom'.. 'The Nega-2000'.. What?! These are all weird keys for weird things, well, maybe not the bedroom..~" Sarah spoke to herself, putting the keys back in her pocket. She noticed a pair of rubber soled shoes on her feet, red and blue in colour. She must have gone to sleep in these clothes.  
"~I don't even remember going to bed in this room..Let alone going to bed at all..~" Sarah looked around at the strange room before returning to the mirror.  
"~Great. Make-over while you sleep, huh?~" Sarah put her hands on her hips before noticing something move behind her. She whipped around, only to see nothing.  
"~Weird.. Why the hell am I still talking in Terran?!~" Sarah shook her head and tried to speak Gaian.  
"~I can't!!~" She opened her mouth, but none of the words came out. Now thinking about it, she couldn't recall any Gaian words at all. "~This is seriously freaking me out..~" She breathed in and out slowly to try and calm herself. The quick movement from behind her happened again.  
"~Okay!! Who's there?!~" She looked around her in a panic, then suddenly let out a small yelp when something brushed against her legs.  
"~YAH!!....Huh?~" She turned her head around over her shoulder, to see what was moving.  
"~NO...WAY!!!~" Sarah gasped as a long black tail protruded from the back of her skirt. She grabbed it and quickly inspected her new 'limb'.  
"~Last time I damn checked, I did NOT have one of these!!~" Sarah looked over it, it was soft, and was the colour of her hair.  
("~I get it.. the tail is the colour of your hair.. That's why Taharka's tail is blonde and Iifa's is a light brown..~") She dropped her tail and tried moving it. It moved wherever she wanted it to, it was just like moving your arm, except that the tail could bend in every direction. Sarah giggled a little when she saw her tail automatically swish behind her, just like Iifa's did.  
"~I wonder if it reacts to emotions; like Iifa's tail..~" She tried to think of angry thoughts, and her tail reacted like a cats'.. twitching side to side very quickly.  
"~Cool..~" She now tried thinking even angrier thoughts, like Dagger liking Iifa.. Her tail now puffed out as well as twitching.  
"~Not bad..~" She shrugged. Her gaze quickly returned to the mirror, where she summed up her appearance.  
"~If i'd had a choice, I'd say these clothes are kind of revealing..~" Her clothes failed to cover her arms, midrift, and legs from the upper thighs. "~Oh well... It kind of looks good.~" She did a little spin to look at her clothes in their entirety.  
"~Haha! If I was Dagger... then I'd say.. 'I do look rather stunning, don't you think?'~" She put on a posh accent and laughed at herself, her tail moving in big swishes this time. She stopped laughing when she looked at her eyes through the mirror.  
"~Wha..?~" Her irises were a lighter brown, and her pupils were slitted. She then mentally hit herself.  
"~I-I-I'm a Terran?~" She sucked in her breath. "~This has got to be a dream..~" But she well knew that she felt as alive and awake as anyone. "~Weird..~" She shook her head a little and headed for the door, which to her alarm, opened for her, and closed behind her. Once she had inspected the door, she turned to the corridor before her, which was lined with huge oval windows. The corridor itself was very long and wide, and she couldn't see the end of the corridor whichever way she looked. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the well-lit and very empty passage. She tiptoed over to the large window infront of her to avoid to echoes she gave off and gazed out.  
"~Oh...wow..~" She smiled a little as countless blue spires filled her vision. She even had to crane her head to look down the glass to see what was at the bottom of the spires. The (what seemed) 'ground surface' was covered in aqua blue water, placid and illuminating. She knew this was Terra, but it seemed a little younger than when she had arrived there.  
"~Why are you looking so shocked?~" A male voice sounded from her left. She almost leapt out of her skin when he spoke.  
"~Where the hell did you come from?!~" She said almost on instinct to the tall, white haired genome.  
"~From the other end of the hall, like I always do. I believe you should be at the stasis unit room?~" He looked slyly at her before walking past. He was so tall her head would have barely come up to his chest. She immediately disliked the man. His hair was white and tied back into a long ponytail, but the man seemed only 30. His clothes were mostly white too, including his tail.  
("~Bastard..~") She shuddered before thinking on what to do next. He had mentioned that she was supposed to be in 'The Stasis Room'; wherever that was. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out the set of keys again, finding the key that read 'Stasis Unit Key'.  
"~Well, I better go to the 'Stasis Room' to see what the hell is going on..~" She muttered to herself. She began to walk in the opposite direction to the white genome she had met, not wanting to bump into him again.  
("~That guy is such a freak..~") She told herself, to try and repress, and take her mind off the feeling of panic in her system. She ran her hand through her hair while she was walking, wondering why it was softer than her hair previously was.  
"~This is so stupid.. how am I supposed to know my way around this maze?!~" Sarah stamped her foot on the floor, feeling her tail twitch in annoyance. "~Fine! I'm just gonna pick the next door!~" She did as she said, marching over to the next door on the right, which to her surprise and relief; said 'Stasis Room' in Terran on the door.  
"~Now that was uncanny...~" She bit her bottom lip and entered, the door doing its opening and closing trick again. The room was full of machinery, large machinery. Sarah felt her stomach create butterflies as she walked through the large high-tech room. She whirled around when the door opened behind her. It was the Taharka lookalike.  
"~You finally up? Good. Aikand found a glitch in Stasis port 5.. You know which one I mean?~" The blonde girl walked past her and tapped on a few buttons.  
"~Uh yeah..~" Sarah lied.  
"~I'm not the scientist in this department!~" The girl laughed, her tail swishing in large arcs. "~When it comes to Stasis; as Aikand would say, 'Kaia's the genius.'~" The girl smiled and patted Sarah on the back.  
("~Who the hell is Kaia?...and Aikand?~") Sarah worried.  
"~Which one was it?~" The girl asked.  
"~Uh.. ~" Sarah took a random guess. "~The Nega-2000..~" She said, thinking of the keys in her pocket.  
"~Ohhh.. Wow, you're such a genius, Kaia!~" The girl giggled, pressing the corresponding button to which Sarah had mentioned. Sarah just looked around for the 'Kaia' she had spoken of, expecting to see another person behind her.  
"~What are you looking around for, Kaia?~" The girl looked up from the computer she was working on.  
"~Uh.. nothing..~" Sarah lied again. ("~So i'm Kaia? No wonder I look different... I must be looking from this 'Kaia's' point of view... But how? The last thing I remember is Iifa saving me from Kuja.. Then darkness. Then I wake up to all this?~") Sarah hurriedly pondered.  
"~Hey, Kaia.. Could you lock Stasis port 16 for me? I think it crashed last night.. Well, that's what Aikand told me anyway..~" The girl continued to tap on the large computer.  
"~Sure thing..~" Sarah looked around the room until a large computer saying 'Stasis port 16' came to her vision. She approached it and randomly pressed a button.The machine responded and turned on.  
("~How the hell did I know that was the 'ON' button?~") Sarah shrugged. She then looked at the keyboard, covered in over a thousand Terran symbols.  
"~Oh brother..~" She whispered to herself. "~Well, I'll just start here..~" She began to press buttons on the keyboard, finding that she wasn't pressing them at random, she was pressing them as if she knew what she was doing.  
("~How did I know which buttons to press? Why is this scene all so damn familiar?~") Sarah felt an annoying stab of Dej‡-Vu in the back of her mind. When had she ever done this before? How did she know what to press? She felt very confused.  
"~Wow.. It's cool to see the stasis-master at work..~" The girl complimented. Without noticing, Sarah had fixed the problem and was typing in a complicated batch of symbols and passwords.  
"~It's amazing how you know what you're doing... I couldn't work one of those stasis units if my life depended on it!~" The girl awed at Sarah's speed typing on the computer.  
"~Thanks!~" Sarah smiled as she automatically continued to type. She was having fun, even though she had no idea what she was pressing. "~It gets kind of fun after a while..~" Sarah felt like a professional, which from her typing and computer working, she was.  
("~I wonder who this Kaia person was... I know she was Terran, but why does she look like me? And how do I know her job so well?~") Sarah finished typing, and the computer showed a message saying 'Access complete. Port 16 repaired and locked.'  
"~Looks like it's fixed then..~" Sarah announced to herself. The girl beside her nodded fervently.  
"~Is there anything else I have to do?~" Sarah turned to the girl, who smiled.  
"~Absolutely nothing, Kaia! Aikand fixed all the malfunctions from Gaia's meteorite storm and we're back online! Aikand's so wonderful, don't you think?~"  
"~Uh, yeah..~" Sarah nodded. ("~Not that I know who this Aikand is..~") She noticed that the girl talked an awful lot about this Aikand person.  
"~You fancy him.. don't you?~" She smiled slyly. The girl blushed and shook her head.  
"~N-N-No I don't!~" She stammered. Sarah was pleased that even on Terra, people had emotions other than wanting to kill and destroy on their mind. Well, Iifa being an exception. Sarah thought she better ask the Taharka lookalike about the man she had seen in the corridor.  
"~Hey, you know Mr. White? Why is he so stressy today?~" Sarah quickly made up a nickname for him.  
"~Haha! You always had a knack for making up nicknames for people on the spot!~" The girl laughed. "~Well, apparently Kronos and Garland have been jumping out of corners at him again.. But you're right, Sirriai was stressy today..~" The girl seemed to be thinking.  
("~Garland? Wasn't that the name of Iifa's master? Dammit, I can't remember.. Well, I now know that I'm Kaia, the man in white is Sirriai, the person this girl fancies is Aikand, and the people called Garland and Kronos are playing tricks and frightening Sirriai.. okay..~") Sarah summarised in her head. ("~Now.. how do I find out the girl's name without sounding stupid?~")  
"~Whatcha thinking?~" The girl looked at Sarah.  
"~Oh.. You know, I had the strangest thought this morning..~" Sarah made up on the spot, "~What exactly does your name mean? I know it's not foreign, so what is it?~" Sarah pretended to be thinking hard.  
"~Well, my mom called me Tanze because it was my grandma's name, and it means 'to be content'.~"  
("~She's called Tanze then.. Nice name..~") Sarah thought. "~Wonderful. Well, I'll be going then. I have to see Garland about something.~" Sarah felt bad about lying to the girl so many times, but it was necessary.  
"~Okay, I'll see you at dinner! Meet me at Hall B at 7:00!~" Tanze said before Sarah waved goodbye. She walked out of the Stasis Unit Room door and dawdled down the corridor.  
"~I better go and find this 'Garland' person then.. I swear he is Iifa's master..~" She managed to reach the end of the corridor before the 'Sirriai' man appeared from around a corner.  
"~What are you doing?~" He sneered at her.  
"~None of your business..~" She sneered back; two could play this game.  
"~Don't be insolent with me, girl! I decide what you do and what you don't!~" He snapped.  
"~I've had enough of your whining...Now push off!~" Sarah surprised herself as she snapped back. Kaia must have had some attitude.  
"~Your disobedience has gone too far, Kaia! You will - ~" Sirriai stopped when he was interrupted by a voice from behind Sarah.  
"~Hey, grumpy! Don't be so miserable!~" Sarah didn't have a chance to turn around before a Terran with dark brown hair and a tail the same colour stepped out from her left. He looked around 17, maybe 18, and was quite dashing. He wore a simple blue and black t-shirt and trousers made from some kind of heavy material. But he was not the owner of the voice that had called out a second ago. From her right walked a man with pitch black hair and a black tail. He wore a black jacket and the same kind of trousers as the man on her left. He walked straight past her, disallowing her the chance to look at his face.  
"~How dare you speak to me like that, Kronos! I have every right-~" He was interrupted again.  
"~Aww, shut-up Sirriai.. You don't half talk a load of crap...~" The dark brown haired man from her left spoke.  
("~Okay.. If the one that called him grumpy is Kronos, then that must be Garland..~") Sarah quickly put together. A bell sounded before anything else could happen.  
"~Three o' clock.. I will deal with you at four..~" Sirriai swept past them and vanished around a corner, leaving Sarah to talk to the two men.  
"~I can't believe how much of a jerk that guy is..~" Garland shook his head and laughed.  
"~You're too damn right!~" Kronos finally turned to face Sarah. "~What were you doing down here, Kaia?~" Sarah's mouth dropped. This 'Kronos' was identical to Iifa, every bit of him... apart from the hair and tail. She was tempted to call his name out, but judging from her experience with the Taharka look-alike, she kept her mouth shut.  
"~I was.. umm.. going to Hall B..~" She said quickly.  
"~Fair enough.~" Kronos shrugged. She wanted to hug him so badly, just make him recognise her as Sarah and not this 'Kaia'.  
"~What did Sirriai go for?~" She asked.  
"~You should know that already!~" Garland put his hands in his pockets casually. "~He goes to record the status report.~"  
"~Oh. So what were you two doing down here?~" She said out of curiosity.  
"~We just came back from Eni's lab.. It seems that she created a new genome.~" Kronos then yawned. "~Man, if I were Aikand, I would have been shattered by now.. That guy does nothing but work.. especially after that meteorite shower from Gaia. Out of us seven, I'd say he's the busiest..~"  
"~Hey, I'll meet you by the Invincible, I got to measure the soul flow again in five minutes.~" Garland said before rushing off down the hall. Kronos gave a confused expression after him.  
"~Everyone seems to work around here.. It's just the stasis and the catalyst work are the ones which take hours to fix when they do break..~" Kronos sighed.  
"~Uh-huh..~" Sarah had no idea what he was on about. "~So, um.. Kronos.. You doing anything tonight?~"  
"~What was that supposed to mean?~" He gave her an evil smile which reminded her of Iifa's transformed self. "~Involving us or in the general term?~" Sarah didn't expect that answer. He was making her feel uncomfortable, even though he looked like Iifa.  
("~I swear Kaia and Kronos have something going on here... What do I do?!~") She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and looked at him again.  
"~Well?~" He gave her another evil smile.  
("~This is just great.. If it was Iifa I'd know what to say.. But this guy isn't Iifa!~") She smiled at him to bide her time. The smile didn't help bide her time at all; no sooner had she smiled, he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard.  
("~Wait-a-moment!! I'm with Iifa! But.. Kronos looks just like him, acts just like him..hell, they even kiss me the same way!~") She blushed hard when he pulled away.  
"~I.. um.. ~" She stuttered. Suddenly she began to feel light headed, then drowsy. She felt herself collapse.  
"~Hey! Are you okay?!~" Kronos caught her before she hit the floor, her drowsiness becoming greater.  
"~Yeah.. I ..~" Kronos's face faded out of her vision, and darkness swept over her.  
  
****************  
  
**One Week Ago**  
  
The ivory moon shone softly in the blackened sky, and the still red trace of the day's sun slowly disappeared into the west. It was only the dazzling white snow that illuminated the land of the forgotten continent. The snow still fell from the clouds invisible to the eye, resting in smooth layers on the ice formations and mountains. The snow gradually turned to brown, unfertilised soil as the seas lapped and washed over the flat and barren plain known as the Winter Tundra. Along these shores, the unconscious body of a small girl lay, soaked in ink and blood; which seemed to be penetrating the entire shore. This was how they found her. A small group of friends had swum in the icy cold waters for a dare, and were painfully making their way back to Esto Gaza. The three companions had been surprised to see such a girl lying alone, unconscious.. and with the strangest features... A pair of wolf ears protruding from her head and a bushy white tail reaching down to her ankles. Not to mention the blonde and white hair that fell roughly to her shoulders. The friends had rolled her over and checked her pulse, she seemed to be alive. One of the female companions had opened one of the strange girl's eyelids, and quickly shut it on discovering the wolf like girl had slitted pupils with dark yellow eyes. The mystified companions had hardly even tried to resuscitate her when a large and fearsome growl was heard. The humans had no choice but to run as a massive grey wolf the size of a large shire horse bounded towards them with his fangs bared. The wolf turned to the unconscious girl, picked her limp body up in his jaws, and carried her to the east towards the mountains.  
  
****************  
  
Sarah felt her body respond as consciousness came, but her eyes stayed shut.  
"~Where am I? Kronos? Tanze?~" She muttered.  
"Sarah?! Wake up!"  
"~I have to do the stasis.. Kronos wanted.. uh..~" She breathed.  
"Speak normally! What are you saying?!"  
"~Kronos..Iifa..~"  
"IIFA!! SHE'S WAKING UP!!" The voice screamed. "She's saying weird stuff too!"  
"Move, Eiko!" Sarah heard the shuffling of feet. "~Sarah?! Can you hear me?!~" She felt someone hold the back of her head, and support her neck.  
"~Stasis.. ~" She muttered again. "~Need to.. need..~"  
"~Sarah?! Open your eyes!~" Sarah responded and her eyes crept open. She was met by Eiko's face directly infront of her, and a familiar looking gloved hand supporting her.  
"~Iifa? Eiko? Where am I?~" She painfully got up, taking in her surroundings. It was the same room as she had woken up in as Kaia. But it was older, dirtier and riddled with bullet-holes. Someone had made a last stand in here; since blood stains were on the floor. Sarah just hoped it wasn't anyone she had just met.. well, maybe it was Sirriai. Suddenly, Iifa appeared from behind her and looked her in the face.  
"~Are you okay, Sarah?~" He stroked her face gently. Sarah felt a sudden rush of emotion for her lover. She fell into the comfort of his arms, saying nothing; but letting her actions speak for her.  
"What was happening to you Sarah?" Eiko whined. "You kept saying stuff like 'Kronos' and 'Tanze'. Is that something in Terran?"  
"No.. Kronos and Tanze are people.." Sarah raised her tearstained face from Iifa's embrace. Iifa's face frowned a little on the mention of Kronos and Tanze; remembering what Garland had said about them, and about him.  
"What did you dream Sarah?" Iifa breathed quietly.  
"I had a dream that I was a Terran.. called Kaia... she caused me to have the most Deja-Vu i've had in my life time.." Sarah sighed a little, remembering how she had been in control of Kaia's body, and how Kronos had approached her. To the thought of Kronos she blushed, her eyes avoiding Iifa's.  
"Whats wrong?" Eiko grabbed Sarah's hand.  
"Nothing..nothing.." Sarah smiled, sliding off her bed. She took the opportunity to look at the room again. Along with the bullet holes and bloodstains she saw the mirror she had looked into, broken and dirty. Sarah walked carefully towards it, aware that Iifa and Eiko were now probably worried about her condition, and the fact that she now found it hard to walk straight.  
"What are you doing?" Iifa got up and supported her as she walked.  
"I remember waking up in that bed, and looking at myself in that mirror while I was unconscious." ((Dark Anima's note: She has now gathered that she was in a coma while the events at the beginning of the chpt happened...)) She placed her hands on the glass that was left on the wall mirror, and looked at her normal self. She looked tired, battered and ill. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair messy, unlike the image of herself that she had seen in her coma.. Kaia was presentable and pretty, even giving the fact that she had just woken up. Sarah felt a twinge of jealously when she thought of Kaia, and not having a horn kind of suited her.  
"I had a tail, and no horn.. and this girl who looked like Tarharka... Tanze.. woke me up." As Sarah talked Iifa pieced together what was happening. He knew that Sarah was Kaia's reincarnation, and she was having images and memories from her past life. He wondered why she was having them now; of all times. The automatic door, now slow and rusty, opened and Garland walked through. Sarah gasped as she looked at him. He was the older version of the brown haired Terran she saw! This was Garland!  
"~Garland?! What happened to me!!??~" Sarah cried, thinking that she was Kaia once more.  
"~You are weary Sarah.. have you been hallucinating?~" Garland played innocent as Sarah became desperate with confusion.  
"~I met you in the hallway!! You were with Kronos!! I had just fixed the stasis machine, and..~" Sarah shouted hysterically.  
"~I know, Kaia, I know.~" Garland shook his head. "~You are dead Kaia. Don't you realise yet? You died long ago.. and now you inhabit your reincarnation..~" Garland seemed to be speaking to Kaia herself, not Sarah.  
"~What happened to me?~" Sarah spoke, realising her feelings as Kaia were surfacing.  
  
Yeah!! I haven't written in AGES!! Oh yeah, if you have any questions about this, then please e-mail me. I may be writing a fanfic about Kaia, Kronos, Garland and co, you know, a prologue to Iifa's Soul. (^_^ a prologue to the prologue!) I'll try and write chpt 14 as soon as possible. (Note to Kingleby: Please please please update! I HAVE to know what happens to Dagger!! It's your birthday soon aswell!) 


	14. Chpt 14 : The Angels of Terra

Sorry this chapter is so late. I thought i needed to do a quick history chapter, since a new character is entering in the next chapter.. and i need a backup of why he's here. This is a basic account of how each of the Angel's Garland created were made and for what purposes. By the end of the chapter you'll know who's new. ^_~ (Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to Kingleby, thanks for your ideas on the Iifa problem. ^_^)   
  
Chpt 14 : The Angels of Terra.  
  
The First Angel; Iifa : Angel of Darkness.  
  
Garland had thought it through. In his entire career he had been smart enough to watch his own back. He'd protected himself against his old leader; Sirriai.. but lost his friends for it. What he did not want was another catastrophe. Garland remembered when he had found the files for Kronos's Assimilation Catalyst project in his desk. He hadn't actually bothered to look around his dead friend's desks in over fifteen thousand years, but when he did look in his best friend's draw he found the files... the notes, the structure, the mechanisms of the assimilation catalyst. In Kronos's last will and testament he had written that he wanted to save his project if anything happened, and if he did die before it's completion, he wanted to be a part of it. So that is what Garland did. Garland responded to his best friend's wishes by using Kronos's soul for the Assimilation Catalyst.. the Iifa tree. It was originally designed to channel the souls of Terra though Gaia, setting the path for the Assimilation. Garland quickly located the soul of Kronos in the soul path, and tried to insert it into Terran form. This, unfortunately didn't work. Time was running out... Garland knew the Assimilation had to happen soon. He had spent to many years preparing it, and the people of Terra would be ashamed of him. The only option was to insert Kronos's soul into the Iifa Tree itself, so the process of soul dividing would take less time. Garland had completed his first creation. The Iifa tree was the perfect machine for soul division. Designed by Kronos, built and maintained by himself. It was well able to protect itself and attack invaders. Kronos's soul had made it a deadly force to be reckoned with, whipping its vines and branches without warning in a rage filled storm. This had come from Kronos's bad habit of having a short temper, with explosive results. In a way, the Iifa tree had maintained Kronos's personality... this is why it was Garland's favourite creation, it just agitated him that his best friend's soul was not compatible with a Terran body... Had he been too clumsy when making the new batch of genomes? He could never tell.  
  
The Second Angel; Kuja : Angel of Destruction.  
  
Garland had a serious time problem on his hands. The assimilation HAD to happen soon, or the planets internal resources, without the help of stasis would die and run out. Something had to be done. Somehow he had to kill off all the Gaians on Gaia for a full resuscitation of Terra. Then only Terra would be left in Gaia's place. Terrans hated competition. Garland researched a little on Gaian behaviour, using Kaia's written studies when she visited and surveyed Gaia. He found that they were highly prone to wage war on each other, using magic and creatures called Eidolons. Terra also owned Eidolons.. not many though. Garland knew what he had to do. He would let Gaia's power grow, then trigger a war between nations. This would wipe out millions.. if not billions. Garland just needed someone to trigger a war, bringing him to the conclusion that he would need to create a second Angel. One with a conniving mind, one that could use plotting, lies and deception to start conflict. He went to his lab without second thought... and began to search for a soul that would help him achieve Gaia's downfall. Using his first Angel; the Iifa tree, to help him, he came apon a soul of wanted description. The Iifa tree isolated this one soul, while garland inserted it into a new body. Thus Kuja the second angel was born.  
  
The Third Angel; Mikoto : Angel of Terra.  
  
Kuja had turned out to be more trouble than he was worth. In his adolescence he smashed labs and went into teenage tantrums, complaining that he didn't have enough freedom. Garland had had enough of Kuja's disobedience. Kuja had fiddled with the Invincible more than once, nearly causing Garland's only memory of his companion Aikand to crash and burn, he had set and reset stasis of animals and plants, causing mutations and weird looking new species, he had also become jealous, saying that the Iifa tree was bigger and better than he was.. Garland only replied by pointing out that he had the freedom to move and talk, unlike his brother who was stuck in the form of a giant tree. Kuja has been aware of the power of his brother the Iifa tree from day one. They both shared a wary relationship towards one another, but on most days they ignored each other's existence. Garland had presently decided to let Kuja go to Gaia, for some field experience.. also to check on how many summons were growing. On arriving he found his way to Mandain Sari, village of summoners. He was met and guided round by a teenage girl named Mariah, who he fell for almost immediately. Thus began Kuja's visits to the village. He would return to Terra, with little work done, or none at all. Garland often wondered what he was up to down there. At one point Kuja had brought the girl back to Terra, without Garland even aware of it. At any rate, Garland's research into making genomes improved, finding that he could create genomes that would be able to sustain great powers. He began to spend most of his time in the lab, building a new and improved genome. Kuja, however was oblivious to this. His liaison with Mariah took his mind off his mission, Garland, even Terra. One evening Garland was horrified to find out that the Iifa tree had stopped responding, and the souls flowed at abnormal rates.. almost like it was unconscious. Garland rushed over to his first creation and did many tests, but no reason came to why it had stopped. A month later the soul flow returned to normal, by this time Garland had finished the new genome body but was still confused and depressed on the loss of life from the Iifa tree. He noticed the normal rise in levels from the soul path, and decided to examine the soul flow. Here he saw something that interested him... a pitch black soul. He caught this soul and was shocked when the tests proved that it was infact Kronos's Soul, which had gone through transformation under the influence of the Life Crystal. He was elated and set to work on transferring it into the genome body he had made. Later that year Kuja discovered the soul and the genome. He witnessed the soul enter the genome (who appeared to be around 9 years old) and breathe it's first breath of Terran air. Kuja panicked when he realised this could be his downfall, so he smashed the glass of his container and hid him from Garland for over five months. Garland became filled with rage and loss when his newest creation was stolen. Kuja was satisfied with his plan, but wasn't pleased to hear that this was his older brother in Terran form. It was Iifa. Kuja, with the help of Mariah, brought up Iifa (who at this stage, had no memory of being the Iifa tree) to like him, not to be jealous or servant to Garland. Kuja knew Garland had made the same mistake of making Iifa as disobedient as himself... with a little mis-nurture, Iifa could help him in later life. It was not to be. Garland discovered Kuja was the one who had stolen Iifa, and battled his second creation to near death. Kuja and Garland were badly wounded, Iifa staying beside Kuja until he fell into a death like coma. Kuja had used the last of his strength to teleport Iifa into his own body, where the vines created a cocoon to protect it's other body. Garland had fled to the other side of Terra, where his wounds healed. He had lost two, if not three creations. He needed help, not just for his health, but for Terra. Returning to the lab half a year later, Garland began work on another genome.. he would make sure the soul for this genome was obedient, if not, it would be restrained manually to fit requirements. He decided that Terra needed to be nurtured, and who better to nurture than a woman? Thus Mikoto, third angel of Terra was born.  
  
******************  
  
With Mikoto's help, Terra flourished with genomes again, while Gaia waged war... even though Kuja was dead.. or so Garland thought. Garland had found out Iifa's whereabouts, but feared to remove him from his prison just in case the Iifa tree reacted in a violent manner. It served no-one now, only itself.  
  
So Garland sat down to his desk once more, and read some research on creating successful genomes, not soulless vessels, but Angels.. The key was not to make them too strong, but give them empathy, sympathy, a weakness to the helpless.. this Angel.. his Fourth Angel was going to make sure Iifa, or Kuja (if he was alive) never got on the wrong side of their creator.  
  
Phew! I know this chapter was short, (i did try, y'know.. ^_^) but i can't write an essay.. i've been doing too many of those. The next chapter will be nice and long with plenty of action! There's going to be some competition between a certain two characters, I can tell you. Well, thankyou for reading, buh-bye! (Pleeeease review!!! :D) (By the way, Iifa does not REPLACE Zidane in this story.. he is just the oldest one. ) 


	15. Chpt 15 : The Fourth Angel

Hi again! Action packed chapter here! (Warning! Please excuse the British clapping game names, school does no justice. _ Well, apart from 'Miss Mop' which is American.... but it's still awful.) Please excuse any spelling mistakes... my spellcheck and head isn't working. ^_^;;  
  
Chpt 15 : The Fourth Angel.  
  
It had been three days since Sarah had woke up, and at this moment in time she almost wished she were still in a coma. Garland had explained who she was and where she had come from, and why her soul was not her own. Iifa was Kronos, and she was Kaia. It was all too much. Garland had also explained the mission to Memoria; a place of memories. Kuja's aim was to destroy both worlds and live in memoria, ruling the memories along with the dead. If Iifa was planning to stop him, he would have to go into memoria itself, then battle and kill Kuja. The hard part was finding him.  
  
"~But why can't I come?! I can help!!~" Sarah yelled, dissatisfied with Garland and Iifa's decision to leave her behind.  
"~I don't want to put you in danger again. You're going to stay with Taharka and Eiko right here. I will go into Memoria.~" Iifa checked his weapon one more time before returning it to it's sheath.  
"~Iifa! You can't just...~" Sarah started, but stopped abruptly on seeing Iifa's expression.  
"~Yes I can! I'm not risking anything! You're going to stay right here, wether you like it or not!~" His face no longer wore the calm, reassuring expression he usually carried, but a face filled with worry, confusion and most of all anger.  
"~Fine.~" She breathed, still shocked at his change of character.  
"~Listen.. You know I'm doing this for your own good.~" Iifa walked towards her.  
"~I know.. but I feel like i'm useless.. i have no purpose in the battle.~"  
"~You do.~" Iifa smiled. "~Your going to help me with the assimilation.~"  
"~Why?~"  
"~You'll find out.~" He winked at her and walked out of the lab, hoping the plan would work, and hoping Sarah didn't follow him into battle. When he reached the plaza outside, Garland gave him a disapproving look.  
"~What?~" Iifa retorted.  
"~I just think you should start to control that temper of yours. You have a tendency to blow up in people's face and..~" Garland was interrupted.  
"~I KNOW, OKAY?!~" Iifa yelled.  
"~You see what I mean?~" Garland tutted.  
"~Listen.. I appreciate you bringing me back from Kronos's soul, creating me and all that shit, but it doesn't mean you can act like you own me!~"  
"~Well, I did create you, and you still need guidance..~"  
"~GUIDANCE?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?!~" Iifa exploded again.  
"~IIFA! YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME?"!~" Garland's face turned red with annoyance, while Iifa's face turned into a smirk now that he had got a reaction out of him.  
"~I'm going to Memoria now... I may be gone for some while..~" Iifa retorted.  
"~There's no hurry, old friend..~"  
"~You can stop calling me that for a start... I'm not Kronos, I'm Iifa... my own person.~"  
"~You will always be Kronos to me.. that is why you were made.~" Garland reasoned.  
"~Whatever... If Sarah tries to follow me, stop her at all costs.~" Iifa frowned. "~If she gets hurt, no assimilation.~"  
"~Watch what you bargain with Iifa, my patience is growing thin. Just like with Kuja...~" Garland scowled, receiving a death-stare from Iifa. "~I wouldn't rise to it, Iifa. Just go.~" With that, Iifa stormed out of Bran Bal, towards the cliffs where the entrance to Memoria was waiting.  
  
*****************  
  
Sarah groaned at the thought of another round of 'A Sailor Went To Sea-Sea-Sea To See What He Could See-See-See' with Eiko, who was bouncing up and down infront of her, ready to do the next clapping motion.  
"I'm tired, Eiko. Can we PLEASE stop playing this game?" Sarah pleaded.  
"Oh, come-on Sarah! It isn't that hard! You see, you put your hand on your knee when I say Sea-Sea-Sea.. and.."  
"No! Please! No more!! I'm not spending my time on Terra playing clapping games with you!!" Sarah rubbed her temples.  
"Oh.. Okay. How about 'Miss. Mop'?"  
"No!"  
"Or 'Jackalo-Highlo'?"  
"NO!"  
"Not even 'The Goose Drank Wine'?"  
"ESPECIALLY not 'The Goose Drank Wine'." Sarah thinned her eyes.  
"You're no fun anymore.." Eiko sulked.  
"Well, I'm so sorry, your highness." Sarah said with sarcasm. He attention was redirected when she saw Garland come back into the lab from outside and straight into his office. He looked really edgy.  
("I wonder if he and Iifa had an argument? I did hear shouting..") Sarah pondered. ("I'd better ask him.") Sarah got to her feet, still aching a little from her coma ordeal.  
"~Garland?~" There was silence in his office, save a rustle of paper.  
"~Hellooo?~" Sarah entered the office, only to find Garland looking out of the window.  
"~Umm, Garland, sir? I'd like to ask you a few questions.. if that's..~" Sarah stopped abruptly when he spoke up.  
"~Do you find Iifa difficult to control sometimes, Sarah?~" He didn't look at her when he talked, instead his gaze firmly fixed on the outside scenery of Bran Bal.  
"~Well, he does have the occasional habit of going off to places to scout areas.. especially in Lindblum.~" She summarised. She was curious to why he was asking her these questions.  
"~Does he seem... to have a lack for authority?~" Garland turned his head a little so she could see one of his eyes.  
"~No, not really. Well, not towards you anyway.~" She shrugged. "~Why are you asking me these questions?~"  
"~I'm beginning to see the flaw of my creations, that's why.~"  
"~Flaw? But there's nothing wrong with Iifa..~" Sarah pointed out.  
"~Maybe it isn't apparent to you. Iifa has been losing his loyalty and respect for me lately. He's beginning to tread the path Kuja took.~" Garland turned around to face her. "~When I made Iifa.. the Terran form that is.. I never bothered to check the obedience of the soul... Because it was Kronos's, I thought it would be easy to control, even on a friendly terms.~"  
"~He's always been loyal to you, right?~" Sarah dragged a stool from under the desk and sat herself down.  
"~No.. not always. At the age of nine he was under Kuja's influence. Only Kuja knew that while locked in the Iifa tree Iifa would recover his memories of how he served me... that is why he is afraid of Iifa. He's afraid that Iifa will see him as the traitor.~" Garland looked straight into Sarah's eyes. "~Tell me, Sarah.. Has Iifa ever spoken kindly towards Kuja?~"  
"~Umm, he might have.. he was considering letting him go when Kuja showed him some forgotten memories..~" Sarah blinked a few times. "~But you aren't going to hurt Iifa are you?~"  
"~It depends.~" He paused "~Iifa is becoming as arrogant as Kuja. If Iifa was pitying Kuja when he showed him a section of Memoria, I can highly suspect that the same thing will happen when Iifa goes back there.~"  
"~Then why did you let him go?!~" Sarah sat up. "~You'll just have both of them fight against you! With the combined force of Kuja and Iifa.. we're all doomed! Can't you see that?!~" Sarah cried hysterically.  
"~Yes, I am well aware what kind of power they have. I did make them after all... If Iifa does go out of control, the Iifa tree will do the same. It will rip the Outer continent off the water.~"  
"~How can you be so calm about this?! I won't let Iifa go mad! Tell me where he went!!~" Sarah leapt off her stool, ready for action.  
"~I'm not calm. I'm just better at hiding my feelings.~" Garland said with a placid look on his face. Sarah sunk back onto her stool, muttering quietly.  
"~I had made plans some years ago.. I knew that Iifa would try his hardest to disobey me when he had the chance, and Kuja would help him as much as it is in his power to do so. Iifa and Kuja are a force to be reckoned with.~"  
"~You're telling me...~" Sarah mumbled.  
"~I had made plans to design a new Angel. I stored these away when Iifa showed signs of improvement. But I fear I will have to get them out of storage again.~"  
"~Angel? Plans? Storage?~" Sarah sat up again.  
"~An 'Angel', in the Terran sense is a word for a genome with a soul. They each have titles due to what order they were made in and how powerful they are... Ordinary genomes are just vessels, but Terrans like Iifa, Kuja and Mikoto are 'Angels'.~"  
"~So what are the titles?~" Sarah enquired.  
"~ 'The First Angel; Iifa : Angel of Darkness, The Second Angel; Kuja : Angel of Destruction, The Third Angel; Mikoto : Angel of Terra... they are just a reference for me.~"  
"~I get Iifa being the Angel of Darkness and Kuja of Destruction, but why is Mikoto Angel of Terra?~" She asked, unsure of his answer.  
"~She is Angel of Terra because she looks after it. She had helped the planet, so I named her after it.~"  
"~Okay. So what about these plans?~" Sarah raised an eyebrow whilst Garland sighed and rubbed his chin, thinking of how to phrase his explanation.  
"~I have the plans and soul for a new Angel. An Angel which is obedient and has most of the weaker human emotions. This is what makes him loyal and unsuspecting. I made the plans just incase Iifa showed signs of disobedience, which has come into light recently.~"  
"~What will the Angel do?~" Sarah said, intrigued.  
"~He will 'keep an eye' on Iifa and Kuja for me, and make sure you don't get into trouble.~" Garland revealed.  
"~Why me?~"  
"~We have discussed this before. If you get hurt, then Iifa will refuse to start the assimilation. He is the only one who can do it... so that is why it would be good for you to stay out of trouble... Or have someone guard you from it.~"  
"~I can take care of myself.~"  
"~I don't think so somehow..~" Garland glared. He walked over to the desk and picked up the intercom. "~Mikoto, come to my office immediately!~"  
"~Are you starting now?~" Sarah got off her stool and tucked it back under the table.  
"~Undeniably...~"  
  
*******************  
  
Iifa reached the spot where Garland had told him Memoria was. It was the cliffs ten miles from Bran Bal, and Iifa knew these cliffs held a big history. They had been the burial site of three of the seven Terrans left to assimilate Gaia, and had been the final place where Kaia, Sarah's past self had stood... before throwing herself off them to rejoin Kronos in death. Iifa hated the way the wind made a whistling song through the rocks, like the very cliff itself was talking. He shuffled to the edge and peered down, where he could just about make out three slabs of rock on the valley floor..... they were graves.  
"~I hate this place... Too much memory..~" Iifa thought for a moment before reciting what he had just said. "~I hate this place.. It's so full of memory! That's it! Memoria!~" Iifa now knew what had to be done. To enter memoria he had to think of life changing events, kept inside your conscience from this life or the last one in the form of memories. Iifa concentrated.  
"~Right.~" He thought of all the times he had fought alongside Sarah, and his stay in Mandain Sari. ("~No.. I need to go back more..~") He remembered his entombment in the Iifa tree, which made him think of his other body, and how it was doing. ("I need to think of memories! Old ones..~") Iifa started to think of how Kuja had hidden him from Garland when he was a child.. but this sparked no reaction. Going back even further he remembered seeing only blue liquid that had burned his eyes when his body was developing, his growth inside the testing lab.. Iifa could of sworn he felt a reaction.. but he needed to go back further.  
  
It was raining....  
  
Not particularly hard, but it was cold and fresh.  
  
There were mountains, and many blue spires.  
  
Iifa found his mind taking him to a field's edge, he was sitting on barren ground by the cliff. The rain soaked everything around, but the blue spires infront of him marked the horizon. This was the same feeling he had when he was last in Memoria.. on the Sussuruss.  
("~I'm here?~") Iifa realised he was out of his memory searching and into the memory itself. He wasn't surprised to see his body had changed again, it had gone back into a child last time. This time he knew why he looked older instead of younger.  
"~Kronos?~" A soft feminine voice sounded, in looking at the scenery he had failed to notice someone was sitting beside him.  
"~Yes, Kaia?~" He knew who the woman was, since she looked just like Sarah.  
"~Do you think Tanze, Eni, and Aikand have gone into the soul stream?~" Kaia looked at him sincerely. He knew what period of time this was, this was after Sirriai had killed Tanze, Eni and Aikand... so obviously Sirriai was dead. He knew this because Kronos, Kaia and Garland had blown him up in one of the labs.  
"~I hope so.~" He breathed. He looked at his right hand, which only had the thumb and the index finger on it. Iifa knew Kronos had lost three of his fingers whilst shielding Kaia in the blast that killed Sirriai.  
("~It feels so weird to be seeing things from a past life..~") Iifa pondered. Kaia stood to her feet, her tail twitching in the rain.  
"~I'll be back at the lab.~" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, then walked towards the spires behind them.  
("~I'm getting a bad feeling about this.. I just hope Kronos wasn't too forward with Sarah when she was having Kaia's memories..~") Iifa brushed back his now black fringe, and looked in the direction Kaia had walked off.  
"~Wha?~" She had vanished. Where she was seemed to be a hole in the air, like a vortex of some kind. ("~The entrance to Memoria..~") Iifa smiled inwardly. It was what he had been searching for. Stepping forwards he felt himself shed his form as Kronos and take his original body. Iifa brushed himself down hastily, a little nervous.. much to his displeasure.  
"~I'm Iifa.. not Kronos. I'm just me..~" Iifa reassured himself as he looked up infront of him. He stood on a long narrow arch bridge leading to a grotesque castle. The gothic fortress seemed to be under construction before his very eyes, bricks and roofing attaching themselves to each other at an alarming rate.  
"~Okay.. In we go..~" Iifa inhaled deeply before walking towards Memoria's true entrance.  
  
************************  
  
"~Pulse rate.. normal. Respiration level... normal.. ~" Mikoto read off one of the many monitors in the main lab in Bran Bal in a monotonous and computer like fashion. "~Master, he is ready.~"  
"~Excellent. Prepare the shock pads, we're going to wake him up..~" Garland ordered.  
  
****************************  
  
The hallway was cold, and had too much blue for Sarah's liking. Now that she thought of it, the whole hallway seemed familiar. It was infact the hallway she had first met Sirriai in while in a coma... She had peered out of the window a few feet away from her in a past life. The twinge of jealousy sparked up again. Kaia was so much more presentable than she was.. prettier even..  
"~Are you feeling alright, Sarah?~" Taharka asked. They had both been sitting outside the lab where the new Angel was being made, waiting to see the results. Eiko was a little further down the hall, playing 'Jackalo-Highlo' with a poor genome, who didn't know how to clap...  
"~I'm feeling fine, thanks. I'm a little worried for Iifa though.~"  
"~You shouldn't be. He is perfectly able to take care of himself...~" Taharka began.  
"~But not from Kuja... Kuja could manipulate him, even hypnotise him with memories. Then he'll turn evil.~" Sarah looked down at her feet, not wanting to think about the consequences of her dangerous if not genocidal lover's actions.  
"~Well, with the new Angel, you, me and everyone else will be safe. Garland knows what he's doing.~" Taharka reassured. Sarah paused, hoping that what she said was true.  
"~Oh yeah.. Taharka.. You have a soul, and you're a genome.. so doesn't that make you an Angel?~" Sarah quizzed, changing the subject.  
"~No, not exactly. I was placed to guard Ipsen's castle.. plus, I have the soul of an ancient Terran crossed with that of a monster. That is how I can shapeshift.~" Taharka said with pride. "~So therefore I am no Angel.~"  
"~I see. I wish i was a Terran.~" Sarah said without hope.  
"~Garland can make you one.~" Taharka suggested.  
"~No, no, no, no... I mean I wish i was born one.. I mean, i could change now... but I'd loose my summons. They are.. precious to me.~" She held a hand to her chest and smiled fondly.  
"~Then forever may you have the soul of a Terran, but the will of a summoner, my friend.~"  
"~Thanks, Taharka.~" Sarah smiled softly at her companion, just as Mikoto stepped out of the lab doors with a satisfied look on her face.  
"~He is ready.~"  
"~Shall we go and look?~" Taharka asked.  
"~Certainly.~" Sarah and Taharka got off their seats and followed the Young Terran Angel into the lab, and to where Garland was standing.  
"He's magnificent, don't you think?~" Garland announced triumphantly. Before him stood a Terran, blonde hair, brown tail, and the signature cerulean eyes. He wasn't as well statured or visually strong like Iifa, nor as thin and towering as Kuja. He was an inch taller than Sarah, if not the same height, with a boyish quality to him. He didn't look as strong as his elder brothers either, but he looked agile. Unfortunately, both Kuja and Iifa were incredibly fast and agile to match... But Garland looked confident enough with his creation.  
"~What's his name, Garland?~" Taharka enquired.  
"~Zidane. His name is Zidane.~"  
"~Zidane? But that's Iifa's undercover name..~" Sarah objected.  
"~I know. But I liked that name, and I doubt Iifa will be using it anytime soon.~" Garland smiled. "~I have briefed him already, so he should know the basics.. Isn't that right, Zidane?~"  
"~.. Yes Garland..~" The Terran Angel spoke, revealing a gentle toned voice. He seemed unsure of his purpose, the faltered tones of his voice showed it.  
"~This is the person you will be guarding.~" Garland encouraged Sarah to step forwards, she waved a little and stepped back again.  
"~Her name is Sarah. You know what will happen if she is hurt, don't you?~" Garland questioned. Zidane thought for a moment.  
"~Terra won't live again?~" He said uneasily.  
"~Good. I want you two to get acquainted. Taharka, you can help him.~" Garland pointed to Sarah and Zidane. Sarah smiled and beckoned him towards her.  
"~Come on, we can talk in stasis room with Taharka.~" She nodded as he followed her out of the door.  
"~Give us a day, then I'm sure he'll be ready.~" Taharka reported.  
"~Good. For once everything is going to plan.~" Garland sighed.  
  
*********************  
  
Iifa suddenly felt a chill run up his spine as he passed through the destroyed city in Memoria.. Like something new had just come into this word... It was powerful, but not enough to bother him.. the only thing that did bother him was that he also had a sudden urge to protect Sarah, even though she was nowhere around.  
("~I don't like this.. Maybe i should head back to see if Sarah's okay..~") He looked behind him. He had walked a long way, but he couldn't turn back now.. though he felt he should. Sarah's safety was nagging at the back of his mind... also that cold feeling of something new.. it was unnerving.  
"~You felt it too, brother?~" A voice sounded.  
"~Kuja!!~" Iifa realised he was not alone, he knew Kuja was here, but where?  
"~It worries me, Iifa.. Garland has created a new Angel.~" Kuja appeared from behind a building, causing Iifa's hair to turn a shade of black in his anger, but then filter back to dark blonde again.  
"~I should rip you apart for what you did to Sarah..~" Iifa growled. He could feel the energy running though his veins.  
"~I only did it in self defence.. The girl packs quite a punch, you know.~" Kuja reasoned.  
"~You make me laugh.. you did it to get to me..~"  
"~No, I didn't. Think of this brother...~" Kuja waved back his silver hair. "~You were prepared to kill Mariah when you caught sight of her on the mist continent, only because I loved her. You wanted to hurt her to get to me.~" Kuja's face was more sincere than Iifa had ever seen it. "~So, in order to save myself from Taharka and your Gaian, Sarah, I used self defence. I happened to be using this at the time.~" Kuja pulled out a palm sized shard from his robes and threw it to Iifa, who caught it carefully, then proceeded to examine it suspiciously.  
"~What is it?~" Iifa asked, his face emotionless.  
"~It's a shard of the Life Crystal. It gives me magical powers to attack and defend, also to run this place.~" Kuja outstretched his hands to the ominous sky of Memoria. Iifa twisted the rock in his hands.  
"~What's the catch?~"  
"~It drives you to do things that seem out of character.~" Kuja announced.  
"~You mean it drives you insane? Nice excuse.~" Iifa snorted.  
"~I'm serious. Give it a try if you want, just wish for power.. or a taste of it and you'll see what I mean.~" Kuja crossed his arms, hoping his brother would see what he had.  
"~I wish for power..~" Iifa said dryly. What happened next shook Iifa badly. Suddenly he saw himself transformed, bloodcovered and grinning evilly... He saw Sarah being protected by a genome in thief clothes, and her terrified face as he drew closer to her, he saw Bran Bal in ruins, and Garland and Mikoto decimated on the floor... and his transformed self was laughing all the way through it..  
"~NO!~" He threw the crystal to the floor, where Kuja picked it up and returned it to his robes. "~WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!~" Iifa breathed heavily.  
"~You saw what I experienced. I thought I could have the power to defeat our enslaver, Garland, and liberate you. But you appeared to be on his side. That is why I used it against Sarah and Taharka, I even injured Mariah on my return here.~" Kuja seemed worried when he brought the subject of Mariah up.  
"~What happened to her?~" Iifa asked.  
"~I cast a flare spell at her.. She's still sleeping, but I think I broke some of her ribs... I fixed them with some heavy Curaga spells, though.~"  
"~You could comatose someone with that amount of healing magic.~" Iifa mentioned, remembering what he did to Sarah.  
"~Well brother? I want to see what Garland has created. How about you?~"  
"~How do I know I can trust you?~" Iifa sneered.  
"~The question is, brother, will you attack me? We could both injure or maybe kill each other outright, and I have no wish to harm you. You've already caused me great loss.~"  
"~The same here.~" Iifa thinned his eyes in suspicion.  
"~How about it? A truce until you find your side?~" Kuja outstretched his hand in friendship.  
"~You try anything, Kuja, and your insides will be outsides.~" Iifa roughly shook his hand, causing Kuja to smile like he did in the memory of the fields Iifa had.  
"~My main concern is Garland's new creation, not waging war with you.~" Kuja said sincerely.  
  
*************************  
  
"~So my brothers are evil..~" Zidane summarised. Sarah shook her head a little.  
"~No, just one of them..~"  
"~Kuja, right?~" Zidane asked.  
"~Yeah. But Iifa is well on the way..~" Taharka sighed. "~You have to protect Sarah against them both.~"  
"~Okay.. When do I start?~" The new Angel seemed eager to please, especially towards Sarah.  
"~Well, I guess I want to regroup with some friends of mine.. just to see how they are, you know?~" Sarah wondered how Tei, Dagger and Darson were doing... Were they even alive after the Sussuruss crashed?  
"~I'm coming with you.~" Taharka smiled.  
"~Good.~" Sarah announced. "~We better go tell Garland then, huh?~" Sarah breathed in deeply. It would be her first time on Gaia this year without Iifa.. She missed him badly already.  
  
**************************  
  
"~Have you got the basic essentials?~" Mikoto questioned.  
"~Yeah, Me, Zidane and Taharka are packed and ready.~" Sarah nodded. "~Look after Eiko while I'm away, yeah?~"  
"~Yes, of course.~" Mikoto smiled.  
"~The portal is just south of here... we'll land near the Ice continent on the Shimmering Island, we should be able to use Leviahthan to get to shore.~" Taharka traced her finger along an old map, showing distances and ratios.  
"~Let's go!~" Sarah smiled. She loved setting off on journeys.. but it would never be the same without Iifa. They left Bran Bal, waving goodbye to Mikoto as they left the blue gates. Zidane seemed to smile alot around Sarah, which made her uneasy... Sure he was friendly, but by right it should only be from friendship.. nothing else. She just hoped he hadn't developed a 'special' liking for her. The gate at the end glowed in multi colours, showing signs that the portal was active.  
"~Shall we?~" Taharka leapt through the portal, Sarah next, then Zidane. A cool, wet feeling hit them as Terra left them behind and Gaia cam fourth. All three of the travellers hit the snow with a thud, but no harm was done.  
"~Remind me to go through Ipsen's castle nest time..~" Taharka rubbed her back, while Sarah brushed the snow out of her hair. Zidane helped both of them up with ease.  
"~Where do we head next, Sarah?~" Zidane smiled.  
"~Uhh.. We head to shore.~" She pointed to the Lost continent, gleaming in the sunshine. "~I'll get Leviahthan to help us then...~" Sarah reached for her rod.. she hadn't used it in ages.  
"LEVIAHTHAN! SERPENT OF THE SEA! I SUMMON YOUR IMMORTAL SOUL FROM THE DEEP OCEAN! AID US!" Sarah cried, waving her rod high in the air, giving out a low rumble from the sea as the mighty sea serpent Leviahthan raised its head from the water, and roared as a greeting to its master.  
"Hello, Leviahthan." Sarah said timidly, stroking the wet scales of her reptilian servant, in reply Leviahthan made a clicking noise from the back of it's throat.  
"~We can get on now.~" Sarah grinned, leaping onto the back of the sea serpent. Taharka and Zidane were wary, but got on eventually with enough coaxing from Sarah and a few clicking noises from Leviahthan. The genomes seemed to enjoy their ride on Leviahthan. It would take them at least half and hour to get to shore, since icebergs and the tide were against them. Sarah was disrupted from her sightseeing by a tap on the shoulder.  
"~Hmm?~" She turned a little, steadying herself so she was balanced. Zidane smiled knowing he had her attention.  
"~Since I'm going to guard you, we might as well get to know each other better, don't you think?~" He brushed his fringe back, a mannerism Sarah was all too familiar with. "~So.. where you from?~"  
"~Uhh.. This planet?~" Sarah's eyes darted around in confusion, he did have a bad habit of asking vague questions.  
"~No, I mean what village.~"  
"~Oh.. Mandain Sari..~" Zidane nodded a little and stared at her, wanting her to elaborate.  
"~Umm, it's the village of summoners. It's a long way from here.~"  
"~Tell me about it.., you know, life there and that..~" Zidane made himself comfortable.  
"~Well, life there is pretty boring.. You're not even allowed to summon inside. The people are a little small minded but their alright, I suppose. It's not like I want to go back there or anything, but it's a nice place for someone who wants to settle down.~" She drew breath, Zidane seemed to be captivated. "~Okay... What else... Oh yeah! Sometimes they do expeditions where they look for summons.. Did you know I have a summon called Zidane?~"  
"~You mean Iifa?~" Zidane frowned.  
"~How did you...?~"  
"~Garland told me.~" He interrupted. "~He said that you thought Iifa was a summon. He's not a summon.. Just a Terran Angel.~" Zidane looked away, obviously thinking of something else.  
"~Oh... Well, How come he was summoned?~" Sarah challenged.  
"~You just gave him power.~" Zidane shrugged. "~That's dangerous, you know.~"  
"~Hey, I'm the summoner here... But.. How do you know all the tiny details?~" Sarah expressed in curiosity.  
"~Garland downloaded information into my brain, that way I don't have to ask everything. It's new technology.~" He said proudly.  
"~That makes you more robot than Angel, Zidane.~" Sarah frowned. "~You should have the fun of finding things out for yourself. I know he wants you to know his plans and stuff, but you are allowed to go against the flow and explore or go back on opinions.. I'm not going to tell on you.~" She smiled with sincerity.  
"~Thanks. You're a kind Gaian.~" He winked at her, making her look away sharply, feeling more uncomfortable than ever.  
"~What's the matter?~" He said, concerned.  
"~Nothing.~"   
"~Did I offend you?~" He shuffled to one side to get a better look of her face.  
"~No. I just need some time to think, okay?~" Sarah closed her eyes. Was Iifa going to be okay? He couldn't turn evil, could he? ("~Why did Garland sound so nervous when talking about Kuja and Iifa? Did he know from the beginning that those two would turn against him? What if Kuja isn't telling us something.. maybe about Garland... No, I should just concentrate on making sure Tei, Dagger and Darson are okay...~") Sarah rubbed her cheek absent mindedly, receiving a strange look from Zidane.  
"~Do you think we'll visit Lindblum?~" Zidane asked, changing the subject.  
"~I don't know.. Maybe if Dagger or Darson are there...~" She thought for a moment.  
"~Hey! We're reaching shore!~" Taharka interrupted her thoughts, making all on Leviahthan stand up uneasily and look at the ever closer Lost Continent.  
"~It's very bright..~" Taharka said, shielding her eyes.  
"~It would be. The sun reflects powerfully off ice.~" Sarah informed, before holding on to Leviahthan's horns, making Taharka and Zidane follow suite. The sea serpent shuddered a bit like a boat in shallow water, signalling that he had hit ground.  
"~Right. I'm sure if Tei was alive she'd return here.. So i'm going to ask a few questions in Esto Gaza~" Sarah pointed to a large grey temple like structure to the west, figures could just about be seen walking on it's top levels.  
"~Who's Tei?~" Zidane and Taharka asked in unison.  
"~A old friend of mine who I met at the beginning of my journey... She's very impulsive and energetic.. so if we do meet up don't be surprised if she gets too loud.~" Sarah laughed to herself, remembering Tei's little antics. ("~I just hope she's okay too..~")   
  
******************  
  
Iifa and Kuja stepped out onto the cliff, Bran Bal in full view.  
"~Sarah's left the planet..~" Iifa observed, he could sense her presence a mile off, and it was nowhere around here for sure.  
"~Once I find out what Garland's up to i'll return to Mariah, her condition worries me.~" Kuja started out towards the mass of labs in the distance, Iifa keeping a wary distance of him.  
"~Brother, I wish to ask you a question.~" Kuja spoke up.  
"~What now?~"  
"~Why, apart from the incident with Sarah, are you hunting me down?~" Kuja turned to look at Iifa, who avoided his eye contact.  
"~Because Garland thinks you are a threat to Terra. You are planning to destroy Terra and Gaia in order to keep yourself and Mariah alive, correct?~"  
"~Not exactly.. I wish to hide from the enslavement of Garland. Memoria is my retreat. I made that threat so he could send you to me.~"  
"~What?!~"  
"~I wanted to reason with you, brother.~"  
"~Reason for what?~" Iifa spat, feeling his anger rise.  
"~So you would remember that we are brothers... not enemies.~"  
"~So after all you've done you want me to join you? Are you naive or something? Why would I want to join you?~" Iifa's eyes thinned, receiving a depressive sigh from Kuja.  
"~I'm not naive brother... I just wanted your help.~"  
"~Yeah.. I doubt that.~" Iifa stopped and folded his arms. "~So, Kuja, what possibly could you want from your older brother?~"  
"~I need your help to get rid on Garland... Don't you see?! While he's alive we must battle, and both Mariah and Sarah get hurt! If we can complete the assimilation, then he will become mortal!~" Kuja's face lit up whilst explaining his plan. Iifa felt strange. He had never seen Garland as bad, but he was sick of being bossed around... and calling him 'master' like when he was in the form of the Iifa tree. Even he himself had to admit he was rebelling, and what Kuja said was true. While Garland kept pitting them both against each other, both Sarah and Mariah would get in harm's way...  
"~Are you saying he's pitting me against you so that I can do his dirty work?~" Iifa raised an eyebrow.  
"~Without beating around the bush... yes, he is.~"  
"~I never saw it that way.~" Iifa looked down, if this was the truth, then it was going to hurt.  
"~The fact is... I think this new creation that Garland has made is not only to guard Sarah (If that's what it's for...) from me, but you also. I think he's more of a camera device to keep an eye on us both.~" Kuja explained. It was kind of making sense to Iifa, but there questions to be asked.  
"~Listen, Kuja. I just want to make sure Sarah's okay.~"  
"~I'm afraid the new angel will report that to Garland.. and there goes your plan...~" Kuja shook his head. "~I just want to make sure Garland has no control over us.~"  
"~Me too.. but there is one thing all three of us have in common.. that includes you.~" Iifa frowned a little. "~I want the assimilation to take place.~"  
"~So do I brother.. to get rid of Garland.~"  
"~I know I'm the one with the powers to initiate it, but something isn't quite right about it..~"  
"~You need more Gaian souls, Iifa. A city's worth... at least a thousand souls will do the trick.~" Kuja explained.  
"~Then the assimilation can take place, huh.. It's settled then.~" Iifa changed his walking direction, instead heading for the portal of the Spirit Road. "~I can miss a run in with Garland.. I just want to get the assimilation ready now. I've spent enough time waiting for it.~"  
"~So, which city is it going to be?~" Kuja asked.  
"~A city with a bad reputation...~"  
"~Like?~"  
"~There's a city on the mist continent which Sarah once described to me. From her description it seemed a waste of space.~" Iifa saw the portal coming closer.  
"~Well? Which city is it?~" Kuja jogged once or twice to catch up with Iifa's stride.  
"~Treno, Kuja.. Treno.~"  
  
*******************  
  
"She's about this tall.. and has white and blonde hair.. Oh yeah, with a tail and ears like this.." Sarah put her hands on her head to make out the shape of wolf ears. The priest shrugged and walked away. Obviously another person who hadn't seen Tei.  
"~This is getting tiring.. We've been here for at least five hours, Sarah!~" Taharka moaned.  
"~I know! And we'll stay longer if need be!~" Sarah snapped back, she was starting to think Tei had never come to this continent at all.  
"Did you say ears?" A few girls approached Sarah, all mimicking her hands-on-head wolf ears impression.  
"~Yes, ears like that..~" Sarah confirmed.  
"Huh? What did you just say?" One girl asked. Sarah suddenly realised she'd been speaking in Terran.  
"Oh, sorry, wrong language." She grinned. "Yes, (ahem) with ears like that.." Sarah repeated in Gaian.  
"We saw her a few weeks ago.. it may have been months.." The girls discussed. "She was lying unconscious on the bay. We'd gone for a swim at night, and she was just lying there."  
"Where is she now?" Sarah said with a glimmer of hope.  
"A big wolf carried her off. She could have been eaten." One girl said solemnly.  
"A big wolf?" Sarah pondered aloud. "Ah! Her relatives... Now I get it.." Sarah smiled to herself.  
"Relatives?" The girls asked.  
"It doesn't matter. Say, do you know where these wolves live?" Sarah enquired.  
"Yeah, over the eastern mountains.. That area is called the Winter Tundra." The girls nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks." Sarah smiled and rejoined a bored looking Taharka and Zidane, who was busy looking at the large candlelit structure in the corner of the temple.  
"~Okay, we need to head east. I think she might be alive.~" Sarah was grinning.  
"~Finally.. I'm sick of looking at this damn temple..~" Taharka immediately headed for the exit, stomping in frustration as she walked.  
"~Moody, no?~" Zidane smirked in amusement.  
"~You can say that again...~" Sarah sighed and headed with Zidane out to the temple entrance.  
  
*********************  
  
"~You even said so yourself, master... All genomes have a certain time period before they start to question authority.~" Mikoto reasoned.  
"~I know, I know... I just can't believe it's happened already.~" Garland sighed and stroked his beard. "~I thought Iifa's loyalty would last a little longer..~" Garland cursed himself mentally. He knew that one day Iifa would turn astray, since Kronos's will was very strong and refused to be kept captive. Iifa and Kuja shared a rather wary relationship, but they agreed on most things, making Garland unable to control things externally. It was only a matter of time before both of them thought he was using them to do his dirty work, and now they would shed their unquestioned views and reveal their true personalities... and Kuja and Iifa weren't the nicest of people personality wise.  
  
********************  
  
"~Watch out!!!~" Zidane caught Sarah before the second avalanche hit, landing a few meters away with her in his arms.  
"~These avalanches are everywhere! We shouldn't have come this way!~" Taharka shouted over final rumbles of the tumbling snow. The three regrouped, Zidane letting go of Sarah.  
"~The locals said this was the only way to the eastern mountains... I have to find Tei!~" Sarah continued down the path, Taharka and Zidane trudging along reluctantly behind her, still looking out for the next avalanche. It had actually been nice weather on the Lost continent, but minor tremors set off constant avalanches on the eastern path over the mountains... making journeying hard for anyone.  
"HALT HUMANS!!" A voice sounded, making all three companions jump to their feet.  
"~Show yourself!!~" Zidane reached for his daggers and stood infront of Taharka and Sarah. No reply came.  
"~He can't understand you! I'll do the talking!~" Sarah whispered quickly.  
"Show yourself!!" Sarah shouted. A growling noise was heard over an icy ledge to their left, and a huge wolf appeared, the size of a shire horse.  
"~By Terra's grace... What is that thing?!~" Taharka shrunk behind Zidane, who looked just as daunted.  
"You are now on the border of the Winter Tundra.. This is the Dark Wolf Clan's territory." The large grey wolf snarled, his fangs a little bared. "Leave now, or die."  
"~He's straight to the point..~" Zidane commented.  
"Ummm, we will leave, but I have a question." Sarah asked timidly.  
"What is it?!" The wolf snapped in impatience.  
"Is Tei... I mean Hicatei, alive?" Sarah held her breath. The wolf seemed to be confused as well as silently shocked, as he held his footing a little more firmly.  
"How do you know of her?"  
"She and I are friends! That's why I call her Tei... I trust you know her?" Sarah held her hands together in a quiet hope.  
"Yes, I know her... She is my cousin. What is your name, human?" The wolf relaxed a little, but not enough to let them off guard.  
"I am a summoner, and my name is Sarah Tresilian."  
"Sarah... She has mentioned you, summoner. Hicatei wondered if you were alive too." The wolf put solemnly. "Who are these two tailed creatures?" He defiantly eyed Zidane and Taharka, curious to what and who they were.  
"This is my bodyguard Zidane and my friend Taharka.. they are Terrans. Has Hicatei also mentioned someone called Iifa?" Sarah introduced her friends and waited for the wolf's response.  
"Yes, she has mentioned this 'Iifa'... She has been talking of a journey all three of you took, from the Outer continent to the Mist continent... is this correct?" The grey wolf said with a low rumbled tone.  
"Yes, it is. Umm, may I ask your name, Cousin of Hicatei?" Sarah decided that the only way to see Tei was by formal introductions.  
"...My name is Ash, summoner." Sarah could see why the wolf was named so, his coat looked like fresh ash from a volcano. "I am the acting leader of the Dark Wolf tribe."  
("Acting leader?") Sarah pondered. "Is it possible I could arrange a meeting with Hicatei?  
"Hmm, It depends..." The wolf thought aloud. "She is still recovering from her ordeal. You may come and see her... but if you try anything I'll bite you in half." There was not one tone of humour in his voice. Sarah breathed out unevenly.  
"Okay. We won't try anything." She nodded fervently.  
"Follow me, then." He leapt off his perch on the icy rock and showed them to a path. Ash, Sarah, Zidane and Taharka slowly made their way around a hidden mountain path, being careful not to slip on loose ground. As they turned a bend, a large cave could be seen... it was surrounded and protected by the mountains, so no race could threaten it.  
  
*******************  
  
Zidane sat on a small rock outside the clan cave. It had been at least three hours since they had arrived there and Sarah had found the Tei she was looking for. Most of the wolves had become accustomed to their presence, so acted as if they were not there. Zidane had a good view of what was going on inside the cave, but wished not to go inside... he needed to think.  
  
He had been created barely three or four days ago, and he was so confused. He knew his purpose was to guard Sarah at all costs from his evil brothers, but Sarah didn't seem that worried. She didn't seem worried about anything. He knew that she was the companion of Iifa, and she and him had been good friends... but then he turned evil, or so Garland said. Zidane thought it over a couple of times; he'd never actually questioned what Sarah had to do with Terra's great plan. Sure, she was Iifa's friend, but what could she do? Was she a traitor to her planet or something? He wasn't really sure. All he was sure of is that he found her intoxicating. He liked the way she smiled, she laughed, even talked. Her face seemed to have a Terran quality to it somehow... one which he couldn't quite fathom. He had tried to talk to her on several occasions, but she seemed so withdrawn... like she was afraid of him or something. It didn't matter though. He could always admire her from afar. He would protect her from Kuja and Iifa no matter what, having a good friend that had turned evil must be hard...   
  
So he would do his best to punish Iifa for all he was worth.  
  
*********************  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to see you again!" Tei hugged Sarah around the waist, leaning over from her seat.  
"Tei.. that's the fifth time you've said that." Sarah smiled at her animalistic friend.  
"Well... we've been chatting about our adventures for three hours now! How about you introduce me to your friends?" Tei grinned, showing her large canines.  
"Okay. This is Taharka..." Sarah said, pointing to the blonde haired genome who was picking at some served meat over the other side of the fire. "...and outside the cave is Zidane, my bodyguard." Tei tilted her head to get a better look.  
"He's not as good looking as Iifa.." She complained. "Do you think he'll come back? Iifa, I mean?" Sarah was silent for a couple of minutes before answering.  
"I.. I don't know. I miss him Tei... He's only been gone a week and I miss him already.." Sarah felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh gods, I miss him.." She felt one tear run down her cheek and drop onto the icy floor.  
"He'll come back. I'm sure of it. He won't leave you, Sarah." Tei hugged her summoner friend, hoping that Iifa would return. She missed it when Sarah and Iifa were together, the way they always looked at each other and the way they created an air of happiness to travel in. Tei enjoyed witnessing their relationship.  
"Sorry about that..." Sarah dried her eyes, a little embarresed about her sudden emotional change.  
"It's okay." Tei assured, a little worried for her friend.  
"So, will you come with us? To find Darson and Dagger?" Sarah asked. "It'll be hard without Iifa, but I'm sure with Zidane and Taharka on our side we can find them."  
"Sure. We're a team right?" Tei confirmed.  
"Right.... and I ain't gonna stop until we get our friends back!" Sarah announced passionately, making most of the wolves turn around and look at her.  
"Right on, sister!" Tei and Sarah slammed their hands together in midair, again attracting the attention of most Dark Wolf Clan members (who had never seen a high-five before...)  
  
"We can rest here tonight, then we move!" Tei and Sarah smiled, it was time to get back on the road again.  
  
(*Dark Anima's hands fall off due to excessive writing-without-stopping.*) Well, I hope you liked it! I know there was no fighting or anything, but Iifa and Kuja are about to destroy Treno! The action is all packed for next time! ^_^ (Sorry for people who like action... I promise action and fighting next chapter... It's exhausting explaining stuff..) Also an apology to Kingleby... The Iifa-jealousy rage stuff is next chapter! I couldn't fit it into this chapter! Sorry! ^_^;;;; Please review if you have time! ^_^ 


	16. Chpt 16 : Dreamscapes

I'm back again! (After that loooong break.) This chapter has a bit of action in it, finally, and all those little plot twists are half ironed out, for now. Well, a short note to Kath: WRITEMOREWRITEMOREWRITEMORE!!! I can't take the suspense of her story!!!! It's called 'A new soul for the angel of death' Find it, and READ IT! Enjoy!  
  
Chpt 16 : Dreamscapes  
  
Sarah knew she was dreaming. There was no way she could walk on water.  
  
But there she was.. standing on water. The small waves lapped against her feet, making her shoes a little wet. She couldn't see anything further than five meters away from her... mist swirled everywhere.  
  
("I haven't had a dream since I left Terra...") Sarah thought. ("Why am I here of all places?")  
  
Sarah looked at herself for the first time since she realised she was here. Her normal travelling clothes had gone, and she was dressed in formal summoner's clothing. Silky red and blue robes covered her, and in her hands was a golden rod, a symbol of a high summoner.  
  
("This isn't right.. I'm only a novice in summoning...")  
  
The rod glistened, even though there was no visible sunlight. It had a large orb inside a circular cage at the top of the rod, it was red and fiery, constantly burning into itself.  
  
("This is symbolic...") Sarah watched the ball of fire closely, it started to freeze over, and turn into earth. Tiny green patches started to grow on it and soon water covered it aswell. It was a tiny version of Gaia....  
  
"I think you aught to go into Treno. I saw some very nice clothes there... regal ones..." Dagger had appeared behind her, dressed in royal robes and dresses, her hair braided and tucked under a magnificent tiara.  
  
("Dagger?! Where did you come from?") Sarah swirled around, but Dagger started to sink into the water, it was like Dagger didn't even know she was sinking at all.  
  
("It's a dream.. It's a dream...") Sarah reassured herself as Dagger completely vanished from her sight.  
  
"I never said anything about quitting the mission... I just decided to take another route." Iifa had appeared to her side, much to her amazement.  
  
("Iifa!") Sarah tried to move forward.. but she was rooted to the spot.. frozen in time. Iifa's placid face suddenly turned full of rage and violence... His eyes became red and his hair black.  
  
"Don't even think about it, boy..." He snarled. "You can stand there all you want, but you might as well move aside. I always get my way... So move!" Sarah turned to see who he was talking to, but when she turned to face him once more, he was gone.  
  
"It is my mission to protect you. Even from him." Zidane stated from her left.  
  
("This is getting confusing..") Sarah thought. ("What is this dream trying to tell me?")  
  
All went black. She could only see her body, now in her normal clothes.  
  
("Wha..?") Sarah looked around a couple of times.  
"I don't want to be here!!!" She shouted into the nothingness.  
"Hell,....nor do the rest of us." Iifa mumbled.  
"Iifa!" She went towards him, (he too was illuminated by light) but stopped when she realised she was still in the dream. He stood there, as if expecting her to do something.  
"Iifa.. what is this all about? What are you trying to tell me?" She asked timidly.  
"You're better off shopping in Lindblum this weekend, baby. Dagger's advice is way off.." He said, rather out of place. All the people she had seen so far were talking nonsense.  
"Nevermind... " She sighed.  
"Don't let him touch you. I don't trust that creep... he's only a boy." Iifa shook his head. Sarah walked slowly towards him, even if this was a dream, she at least wanted to stand by him.  
"Why did you leave me, Iifa? Why?" She felt tears building up, she wanted to fall to the floor.. or breakdown. She stepped forward and let her head lean against his chest. She was too confused and exhausted to bother anymore.  
  
"Iifa! I don't want to go! I don't want to go back! I just want to stay with you!" She heard her voice echo. She lifted her head and looked around... nothing.  
  
"I just want to stay with you!" Her voice echoed again, she wasn't even talking or thinking the words.  
"Then stay with me." Iifa said calmly infront of her.  
"What did you say?" She questioned. His eyes were hypnotic.. she couldn't stop looking into them...  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, more than he had ever done in the past.  
  
("Iifa... I..I..")  
  
"WAKEUP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WAKE-UP!!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!! THIS AIN'T NO HOTEL!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Iifa... stay.. What?!" Sarah felt a fierce shaking motion, ripping her from her dream.  
"Stop talkin' Terran and get up, Sarah! You can't laze around all day!" Tei ripped the covers off her bed, making Sarah curl into a small ball to keep herself from the sudden cold.  
"I was just getting to the good part!" Sarah moaned.  
"I know.." Tei smirked, then grinned. "You have a bad habit of sleeptalking. I hope you and Iifa weren't getting too comfy in there, huh?"  
"You heard me?!"  
"Ohhh yeah...."  
"Shit!"  
"Language, Sarah!" Tei slapped her wrist in punishment.  
"Sorry..."  
  
After what seemed to Tei as a most amusing morning (not to Sarah, of course...) the group had packed up essential supplies and said their farewells to the Dark Wolf Clan. It had been an exhausting trek up the mountains (and over them) when they reached Esto Gaza once more. "So what's the plan?" Tei looked at Sarah questioningly, making the Zidane and Taharka follow suit. "Well, I'd like to find Iifa's whereabouts... and see if Darson and Dagger are okay." She almost mumbled. Zidane shook his head a little, Sarah's purpose in this plot was confusing him. If Iifa was so dangerous, why did she want to go near him? "Why don't we go after these 'Darson and Dagger' people first." Zidane quickly interjected, not wanting a run in with Iifa. "That way you know everyone is safe." "True..." Sarah pondered in Terran. But she desperately wanted to know where Iifa was, and if he had met Kuja yet... "Okay, let's try and make past the Outer continent... then we can head to the Mist Continent. Except we'll go north..." Sarah created a mental map in her head. "Huh? But that means we'll end up in Treno... or Lindblum." Tei stated matter of factly. "Exactly. I have a feeling that's our destination." Sarah smiled to herself, remembering her dream and Iifa's cryptic advise. A frown crossed Zidane's face. "So you're journeying on instinct? Isn't that a bit rash?" He criticized, wanting to question Sarah's motives. "No... and I never asked you to come along, so stop questioning my motives." It was almost like she read his mind, which made Zidane more suspicious of who she really was. He wanted to know who exactly he was guarding. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and began down the rocky path to the shore. She was humming Terra's Theme, which unnerved Zidane beyond sanity. Who was this woman?!  
  
The waters were placid as Leviahthan slid on top of the ocean, taking his master and her friends for the second time to another continent. Sarah looked out at the sea silently, sometimes catching a glimpse of the moon's reflection in the water. Everyone else was asleep, apart from Zidane, of course, whose eyes constantly bored into the back of her head. She found her mind wandering back to the time she had been Kaia in her coma. It had been a new experience for her. Sarah wasn't sure why, but she still found herself feeling jealous over the fact that Kaia was a Terran and she wasn't. She was Kaia's reincarnation...no, more like Kaia herself in a new body. It's just that she couldn't remember everything. She touched her horn, remembering how she wished she had a tail in place of it. She felt so terrible... How could Iifa like her even though she wasn't Terran? And since when did she wish she were another race? It was futile, nothing could change her species. After all, she was meant to be Terran, not Gaian. A faint sense of anger swept over her. Why was she Gaian?! She hated the fact that she was a mistake, if Garland hadn't let her soul go out of the soul stream by accident...then she would have been born a Terran. But she would have never met Iifa. She was glad she was Gaian just for that, though. Iifa had made everything change for her, the happiest days of her life were spent in his company.  
  
Sarah smiled to herself, happy with the outcome of her life so far. She heard the snoring of her companions, but just incase she turned around to make sure all of them were firmly asleep. Zidane seemed to of dropped off to sleep a few minutes ago, so she was safe from his prying eyes. She had decided. She would talk to Kaia. Ask her for advice, she was Terran, and had lived through a lot... she would also know what to do for the assimilation.  
  
Sarah coughed nervously before speaking outloud to herself.  
"Umm, Kaia? I want... I mean I need your guidance. What would you do if you were me?" There was no answer. But a little voice in the back of her head told her to keep asking.  
"This is stupid..." Sarah lay back on Leviahthan, feeling idiotic for talking to herself. "Maybe I should just figure all this out by myself..." She sighed to herself, before falling into an uneasy sleep...  
  
Sarah felt warm.  
  
Her eyes crept open.  
  
She nearly fell on the floor trying to get up so quickly on realizing where she was.  
  
"Kaia's bedroom?!" She almost screamed to herself. She was wearing regular clothes this time, some pajamas of sorts. "This is not happening to me again!!!!" She wiped her forehead... no horn.  
  
She ran to the mirror, bed-sheets still wrapped around her legs.  
"No... Why?!" She was hallucinating she was Kaia again... just like in her coma. It hit her the moment she looked at the mirror for the second time and saw her Terran self, with no horn and a black tail. She asked for Kaia's guidance, and she was getting it, in the form of experience.  
  
"Okay, I have to be calm... find some clothes..." She turned towards what looked like a wardrobe and a chest of drawers combined and pulled out the suit she last wore.  
  
("This brings back memories.") Sarah thought as she donned the outfit, wondering what would happen today in the Terran Base. As soon as she was dressed the young Garland came rushing in.  
  
"Kaia!!! It's ready!!" He spouted before rushing out of the door again. Sarah rolled her eyes; it was going to be one of those days...  
  
Garland sat on a chair near the large machine, with Kronos and Tanze flanking his sides, all looking excitedly at the moniter.  
"What's up?" She asked as Kronos quickly pulled her over to the machine.  
"It's ready, Kaia! We can assimilate Gaia now!" He grinned. Sarah realized what was happening. Kaia was showing her how the assimilation was to be done... obviously it hadn't happened in Sarah's time, so something must have gone wrong here.  
"How?!" Sarah smiled and acted as elated as the others.  
"Well, the soul count for Gaia is nearly complete! A few more souls and we can shift the soul stream, and the assimilation can start!" Kronos rushed, shaking her shoulders in excitement. It made as much sense as Tei being quiet.  
  
("Okay, I just have to wait and see what goes wrong...") Sarah observed as Garland typed in some form of code. There was a long silence as all four of them looked at the screen expectantly.  
"NO!" Garland slammed his fist on the table. The screen read '104,867 t.' "There are still 104,867 Terrans in Gaia's life stream!!!" Everyone sighed depressively.  
"How long will they take to clear?!" Kronos growled.  
"Approximately 15,000 years." Garland said gravely. Sarah felt her eyesight falter, she was returning to real life.  
  
"Kronos, I don't feel so good..." Sarah lied, leaning against him. He held her, and her vision finally went black.  
  
Sarah awoke with a start. She blinked a few times and tried to take in her surroundings. Leviahthan was still gliding through the waters, and it was near dawn. Zidane, Tei and Taharka were all fast asleep still, the sunless sky making their skin look blue and pale.  
  
Sarah tried to work out what exactly Kaia had shown her. They couldn't complete the Assimilation back then because Terran souls were still in the Gaian soul flow... and they certainly didn't want to destroy any Terran souls. Yet the Assimilation couldn't take place now presumably because there were still Terran souls here on Gaia. It was very confusing, but the answer came to her as the Outer Continent finally came into view.   
  
There was still one Terran soul left on Gaia.   
  
Hers.  
  
"Sarah, what are you trying to tell me?!" Taharka exclaimed. Sarah, Taharka, Tei and Zidane sat on the shore of the Mist continent, after a long journey on Leviahthan; listening to the dream Sarah had had the previous night. Sarah sighed and tried to explain.  
"Okay, you know that there were 7 Terrans originally designed to bring about the assimilation?"  
"Yes, I know that already!" Taharka hurried, desperate to get to the point.  
"Well, they obviously couldn't pull it off – not until all of the Terran souls circling in Gaia's life stream were put back on Terra. Here's the interesting part, the assimilation can't be completed until every single Terran soul is back on Terra, or is in a Terran body." Sarah paused quickly, noticing that while Taharka and Zidane were hanging on her words, Tei was yawning in the background. It was a shame she couldn't understand Terran...  
"Anyway, there is only one Terran soul left on Gaia. Meaning that once that soul is put back into Terra's lifestream, then Iifa can start the assimilation." Taharka and Zidane snapped out of their hypnotic state and looked at her suspiciously.  
"So, where is this last Terran soul?" Zidane raised his eyebrow. Sarah clicked her fingers and pointed at herself.  
"It's you?! How?!" Taharka questioned, looking at Sarah in a completely different way.  
"You know the 7 Terrans I mentioned earlier? I'm one of their re-incarnations." She announced seriously. Zidane shook his head a little. That was why she was an enigma to him, and that was why she was such an important part in the assimilation plot. But had Garland even thought that with a Terran soul stuck in Sarah's body, the assimilation couldn't be started?  
"So, in theory, we need to either kill you on Terra, or make you into a Terran." Zidane announced casually, making Sarah feel very uncomfortable.  
"In theory; if you were going to start the assimilation, yes." Sarah shuddered at the thought.  
"Well, as it my mission to guard you..." Zidane started, getting on his feet and extending his hand to her, " Then we better find another way around this, hm?" Sarah nodded and took his hand, she too standing up.  
  
...Although the premise of becoming Terran sounded quite interesting.  
  
Iifa looked out on Treno and smiled inwardly to himself. Kuja was ahead of him looking towards the horizon. It was a shame he wouldn't live to see Treno after it had been destroyed. Iifa had never trusted Kuja, neither had he fully trusted Garland... but to start the assimilation every single Terran soul was to be returned to Terra. Iifa knew fully well where that soul was, and there was no way in heaven or hell he's even dream of harming Sarah. So the alternative option was to flush out at least a thousand Gaian souls at once, making Terra automatically move towards the assimilation. Then he would kill Kuja. His foolish younger brother had taken his word of pact for truth, not knowing that Iifa was planning to kill him for what he did to Sarah. Sure it was immoral, and his own brother... but Iifa didn't care. He was the first and oldest angel of death. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. He would play Kuja like a puppet until this little charade in Treno was over. But first, he wanted to know what kind of creature Garland had created to protect Sarah from himself and Kuja.  
  
"I can see Treno!" Tei shouted back to the other 3, who were lagging behind. "It seems a little... smoky." Tei observed.  
"Smoky?" Sarah puffed, nearly loosing her grip on the hillside. "What do you mean 'smoky'?"  
"I mean smoky! It's smoking!" Tei pointed, Treno still out of Sarah's line of vision. Sarah sighed, nearly to the top of the hill.  
"A city doesn't smoke unless it's on fi..." Sarah stopped talking and ducked as a huge fireball came up from the city.  
"It's more than smoking..." Tei looked shocked. "It looks like it's on fire..."  
"MY POINT EXACTLY!!!" Sarah screamed over the sound of another fireball. Taharka and Zidane had just clambered upwards, and a look of surprise came across their faces.  
"It's been attacked!" Taharka covered her mouth with her hands. Sarah squinted for a moment, as did Zidane.  
" I smell a Terran related destruction..." Zidane spoke solemnly. "Talk of the devil..." Two figures could clearly be seen leaping from the roofs, both feathered creatures. One red and white, one black and silver.  
("Iifa...") Sarah looked in horror at the scene before her. He was destroying Treno with Kuja?!  
"Time for me to take the first step." Zidane unsheathed his daggers, and ran at full speed towards Treno.  
"Eh? Zidane! Wait! No!!" Sarah, fearing at battle between the brothers, ran after him. Taharka and Tei looked at each other and shrugged. There was no point staying rooted to the spot, they might as well see things from up close.  
  
Zidane entered the city gates, trying to avoid the screaming mass of Treno's citizens escaping from the destruction. He knew his mission, and he wanted to test his powers. What better way to guard Sarah from a threat, than to destroy the threat? Sarah reached the gates, Zidane now standing in the square, looking up at his brothers single handedly destroying the city.  
  
"Zidane!!" Sarah struggled past the escapees, and reached her bodyguard. "What are you thinking?! You're walking straight into their path!!!" She threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point.  
"They are a threat to the Terran civilization, and they must be disposed of." He stared at the two above them, using ungodly powers to blow up entire sections of the city. Sarah looked at him quickly, before roughly grabbing his shoulders.  
"You'll kill yourself!" She hissed. "They are far, far more powerful than you!" Sarah shook him, but he brushed her off.  
"I don't care. I want to test my powers." He began to walk further into the city.  
"ZIDANE!!" Sarah shouted, "DON'T BE A FOOL! YOU CAN'T JUST 'TEST' YOUR POWERS ON THOSE TWO!!"  
"I did not ask your opinion, Sarah!" He stared at her before walking forwards once more. Sarah panicked momentarily, what if Kuja had brainwashed Iifa? She looked up at the two again, but they both seemed to have stopped...  
  
"Our work here is done, let us leave brother!" Kuja signaled. Iifa ignored him, feeling the strange presence of several Terrans nearby. "Iifa! Let's go!" Kuja shouted. Iifa remembered his plans, and how much he wanted to break Kuja's neck for his previous actions. "Playtime is over, Kuja." Iifa sneered at his brother. "What?" Kuja looked confused. "You know, you made a good companion, for a while." "What are you talking about?!" Kuja moved towards him, feeling a little suspicious. "I meant what I said. Unfortunately for you, your previous history stands against you." "Wait a moment! I thought we had a pact!?" Kuja reasoned. Iifa laughed fully, the kind of laugh you know has a bad willed motive behind. "You stupid fool, Kuja." He smirked. "Do you really think Iifa, the first Angel of Death, has learnt forgiveness?" Kuja stared blankly at him, finally realizing he had been thwarted. Iifa laughed again, never taking his eyes off the red and white-feathered genome.  
"I thought you were at least a bit smarter..." Iifa rolled his eyes. "What you did to Sarah carries a death penalty. Thus..." He formed a ball of energy in his hands, his mouth curving into a malicious grin. "Prepare to receive your due punishment." Iifa threw the ball at Kuja, who missed it within inches.  
"It trusted you!" Kuja cast his own energy bolt at Iifa, who leapt off the building in order to avoid it.  
"Then you're twice the fool!" Iifa grinned, feeling the air rip with energy around his hand, and a sphere of raw energy form. Iifa slung the sphere in Kuja's direction, feeling his muscles strain with control. Kuja saw it coming, and yet was too slow to counter. It pushed him into the spire of a cathedral, splintering his limbs and body. But his body was used to such ware and tear.  
"You will pay for your betrayal!!" Kuja heaved himself out of the frameworks, crushing any tiles or rubble he stood on. Iifa did not reply, only made a beckoning sign with his hand.  
  
("Their fighting each other?!") Sarah witnessed ("But they are still destroying Treno!") Sarah felt an overwhelming desire to help, but she didn't know how. Kuja would shatter her summons within seconds, and she still didn't know Iifa's state of mind. Her thoughts were lost when her instincts told her to move. And fast. She was thrown back by the blast of Kuja being smashed into another building, the energy of Iifa's power still lingering around the destruction. Sarah gritted her teeth and threw herself to one side as Kuja let off a pulse wave of energy from his fallen place, knocking Iifa off his attack course, and blasting the glass out of all surrounding windows. Sarah felt a pair of arms pull her up from the debris to her feet. It took her a moment to recognize her rescuer.  
"Zidane?" She questioned. "You're...you're transformed!" She stated, looking at him, now covered in purple and blue feathers.  
"And I intend to stay that way... until I am satisfied to the level of your safety." He strongly reminded her of Iifa, except smaller. "Find shelter." He pushed her towards an old building, which looked quite sturdy. But she refused to leave the battlefield.  
"I'm more worried for you, Zidane!" She stressed, knowing that he stood no chance against Iifa or Kuja.  
"Have you seen my powers?"  
"No..."  
"Well then. Have faith in me, Sarah... I..." He stopped short when Kuja's powers whipped across the roof tops, making the air shudder and the air mimic lightening. Iifa landed roughly on the ground, unscathed from Kuja's attack. His eyes darted through all the escaping people until they landed on Sarah. His expression changed completely. Sarah smiled in relief when he looked at her, but her mood swiftly altered when Zidane stood between her and her view. Iifa approached the two, obviously now aware that it was Garland's new creation standing between him and his girl.  
"Move, boy." He snarled, pacing towards Zidane.  
"Never. You are a threat to Sarah and Terra!" He spat, wings folding outwards. Iifa raised an eyebrow, confused to what the genome had said.  
"Me? A threat?!" Iifa hardly every became confused, and when he didn't comprehend a situation, he often became angry. It showed on his face.  
"Go away, Iifa." Zidane said calmly, surprising Sarah with his handle on the circumstances. Sarah felt a twinge of fear when Iifa drew himself up to his full height, wings outspread, and his eyes glowed a crimson colour. Zidane reached for his daggers.  
"Don't even think about it, boy..." He snarled. "You can stand there all you want, but you might as well move aside. I always get my way... So move!" Iifa snapped, his now curled fists shaking with anger. Sarah remembered Iifa saying the exact same thing in her dream, how was it she predicted this confrontation? She mentally kicked herself, she could have stopped this! Sarah gasped as Kuja leapt behind them, ready to attack once more. A reaction was immediate. Zidane grabbed Sarah and jumped onto the roof above them, whilst Iifa quickly followed, determined not to let Sarah out of his sight.  
"Leave her alone, Iifa!" Zidane shouted, receiving a menacing glare off his eldest brother.  
"Do you want to die too?!" Iifa growled. "Because your going the right way about it!" Sarah struggled out of Zidane's grip and held on tightly to the rooftop, sensing Kuja's return.  
"IIFA! WATCH OUT!" She screamed, too late to stop Kuja plowing into Iifa, sending them both flying off the building. "Iifa, no!!!" She tried to follow, only to be held back by Zidane.  
"Why are you helping him!?" Zidane shook her shoulders.  
"Because he is my friend!"  
"He isn't anymore! He's evil! Can't you see that?!" He looked worried for a split second, but his expression quickly turned to that of anger. "You are blind to his actions, summoner!!!" Sarah bit her tongue, determined not to say something she might regret. A loud bang was heard to their left where Kuja and Iifa had fallen, and an explosion of power. Both Zidane and Sarah shielded their eyes. Kuja leapt from the scene, obviously wounded, and trying to get his distance. Iifa was hot on his trail, leaping from his falling place and disappearing in mid air.  
("His powers of a summon are returning...") Sarah smiled to herself as Iifa appeared again, next to a bewildered Kuja, before slashing at his with the Exploda. Iifa managed to knock Kuja from his standing place and into a large pile of debris, biding him some time. The eldest Angel of Death looked at Zidane in an intimidating manner, before speeding over to where Zidane and Sarah stood.  
"I suppose you want me to give up without a fight, boy..." He glanced at his youngest brother,  
"My name is Zidane." Iifa's eyes thinned.  
"The new creation." He said sarcastically. "Well, even more incentive to kill you!" He leapt at Zidane, who dodged quickly, taking Sarah with him.  
"I will not let you take her!" Zidane called out, holding Sarah in a firm grip.  
"We shall see!" Iifa swept the Exploda across Zidane, who clashed it with his daggers.   
"I am the new improved creation. I shall triumph over you and your evil." Zidane stated, pushing the Exploder back, much to Iifa's surprise.  
"I have news for you, boy..." Iifa gritted his teeth, pushing Zidane's daggers downwards with his blade. "You happen to be standing between me and my girl..."  
  
Sarah gasped as Iifa slammed his fist into Zidane's chest, knocking him several meters back. Zidane struggled upwards, but failed, clutching his now broken ribs. Iifa looked at him with a savage pity.  
"You could have been a great warrior, if only you knew what you were doing." He sheathed the Exploda and slung it over his back. "I wasn't aware that Garland sent you to face me with no experience. Still, you got was coming to you." Iifa stepped over his limp body, Zidane still clutching at his wounds.  
"Get... away from her..." Zidane struggled, managing to get to his knees as Iifa approached Sarah.  
"Or you'll do what?" Iifa challenged.  
"I'll fight you..." Zidane slowly got to his feet, making Iifa roll his eyes in annoyance.  
"I'm sure." Iifa breathed angrily, turning back to Sarah.  
"Iifa! Look!" Sarah pointed over the rooftops, where Kuja had opened a portal and vanished through it, making his escape.  
"Shit..." Iifa started, but relaxed when he reasoned with himself. He could kill Kuja another day. Sarah was more important right now.  
"It's just you and me now..." Zidane pointed a dagger at Iifa, who walked towards him.  
"Go on." Iifa said hoarsely. "Stab me." Zidane looked warily at him.  
"You do know that you can't kill me, boy. My healing powers work faster than you can think of what to do next. There is no point challenging me."  
" I must..." Zidane stumbled forwards, obviously in pain, but bravely hiding it.  
"Do what? Kill yourself? Nice plan."  
"You must die, Iifa!" Zidane hissed. Iifa looked at him with a solemn expression.  
"Don't get me wrong boy... if you want a fight, I'll make sure you get one."  
"Iifa, stop it!" Sarah held onto his arm, pulling him back a little. "Please! His mission was to protect me from you, and he only wants the best of the situation." She pleaded, trying to find mercy in the Terran's eyes. It looked as if he was having an internal struggle, but Iifa eventually turned away from Zidane and Sarah.  
"Leave."  
"What?" Zidane questioned.  
"I said leave!" Iifa said firmly. Seeing the method behind the madness, Zidane approached Sarah, pulling her along with him to the nearest place they could climb down, knowing that he could challenge Iifa another day... when he would be stronger.  
"She stays." Iifa spoke, back still turned.  
"You can't take her, it's my duty to guard her, not yours!" Zidane protested, but Iifa kept his back turned.  
"SHE STAYS!" Iifa boomed, his tail thrashing in the air.  
"You can't have her!"  
"I will return her to you when I see that you are strong enough to protect her. Until then, she stays with me."  
"Garland will hear of this..." Zidane pulled Sarah behind him.  
"So what if he does? You have no choice." Iifa turned around, his arms folded over his chest. "You can fight me over this matter when you are stronger, boy. Right now, if you have an ounce of sense in that skull of yours, I suggest you hand her over." Zidane looked angry and confused.  
"How do I know you won't hurt her?!" Zidane frowned. Iifa felt a stab of anger, and it became visible on his face.  
"I won't even dignify that with an answer." He snarled. "Now hand her over!" Zidane reluctantly let go of Sarah's arm, allowing her to clamber back up the rooftop and towards Iifa.  
"Now go. If I see you even come close to Sarah within the next week, I'll rip you in two. Do I make myself clear?" Zidane scowled and headed off the building, disappearing into the crowds of still escaping people. Sarah watched him walk away, feeling guilty over his defeat. She turned to Iifa, who was still transformed into his Angel of Death appearance.  
"Why did you do it, Iifa?" She asked, worry smeared over her face. "Why did you destroy Treno?"  
"I was trying to bring about the assimilation." He put shortly, showing a distinct lack of patience.  
"I suppose it's not my place to complain, being of Terra origin and all, but there were innocent people here!" She reasoned.  
"Sarah, I don't have 'Angel of Death' in my name for nothing." He said without emotion, walking over the other side of the rooftop, and onto another.  
"But still!" She clambered after him, trying carefully not to fall. "You could have tried to bring about the assimilation in another way! With minimum loss of life!" She said, catching up with him. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Minimum loss of life. You mean you. Your life."  
"Yes...but it would mean they wouldn't have to die."  
"Sarah... " He turned around and faced her, wearing a look that was impossible to read. "I am Terran, you are Terran... in certain ways." He brushed his fringe from his face. "I'm not perfect. Jealously, anger and greed are not strangers to me, Sarah. I would rather keep you to myself than sacrifice you for the greater good." He turned around again, continuing his walking. Sarah felt somewhat flattered, but still worried. There had to be a way or starting the assimilation without any deaths... She let her mind wander for a while before running to catch up with Iifa.  
"What do you have in mind to do next?" She asked quietly, her confidence flattened by his earlier statement.  
"Nothing, for the moment." He scanned the area while she looked at her feet.  
"Where are we going to go? We can't stay here..." She said, almost whispering.  
"There is a cave near here, it seemed capable of comfortable living space last time I visited it." He turned and looked at her. "I want to be able to keep an eye on you and Zidane, to make sure everything is in order." Iifa put solemnly.  
"You make it sound like I was your prisoner." She said, looking into the distance. She could feel his eyes burn into her skin.  
"You can leave if I'm making you feel uncomfortable." He spoke quietly, but honestly. The thought of leaving his side horrified her, as she wouldn't know the next time she could be alone with him, or even in his company at all.  
"No. I want to stay with you." She looked at her feet again. "I was just feeling down, that's all."  
"You look it."  
"I know..." Iifa observed her for a while, before de-transforming into his normal self. He liked looking at her; she was defiantly a sight for sore eyes. But he hated it when she was unhappy... it made him feel pessimistic. Iifa ran his hand through her hair, making her aware that he was observing her.  
"You should smile more often." He said, never taking his eyes off her raven hair. She didn't reply, but she smiled briefly.  
"At least you try." He leant down and kissed her softly, holding her shoulders gently while his lips moved against hers. She responded by kissing back after a couple of seconds, enjoying the rare moment that they hardly ever got to share. He broke the kiss after a minute or two, and smiled at her, receiving a full smile back.  
"Come on, Sarah." He took her hand and guided her down the wreck of buildings, before lifting her onto the ground.  
"Iifa?"  
"Hm?"  
"Could I see Tei and Taharka before we go? They'll be wondering where I went." She explained. He looked pensively into space for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders.  
"I couldn't hurt."  
  
Whoa, long chapter there... I think. Any questions about it, please e-mail me, and pleeeeeaaassseee review!!!! 


End file.
